Love of Two Jounins
by undeadmetalhead
Summary: Sasuke finds himself falling in love with Naruto and can't control his lust for him, Naruto also falls for Sasuke but is afraid of what will happen if the village finds out. There are many complications in this relationship...What will happen?No Flames
1. Chapter 1 Am I in Love?

Love of two Jounin(SasuNaru Shonen-ai/Yaoi)

Warning lots of lemon

Chapter 1: Am I in love with this dobe?

The 16 year old Jounin know as Naruto Uzumaki, quickly took off his vest, shirt and then pants. He was only wearing his boxers. As you all know, Naruto was clumsy. He tripped over his own feet and landed on his bed. That is when he turned his head to find that there were red eyes mysteriously watching from his apartment window.

"Wait….no way…did I just see…Sas-…what the heck am I saying? Why would Sasuke be watching me from my window?" Naruto rubbed his eyes and took a final glance at his window to confirm that he was not hallucinating. He was gone. The mysterious scarlet eyes were gone.

"I swear….I saw something..I think I'm eating too many bowls of Ramen.." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and crawled under the sheets and quickly started snoring. Whose eyes were those? As matter of fact, they were Sasuke's.

Sasuke's POV

Crap! That was close….why am I even here? I don't know what it is but I think I have feelings for this dobe...no…he's a guy….but why do I feel this strange attraction to him?...ugh…I hate you Naruto…"

End of Sasuke's POV

That was the night when last surviving, ever so perfect Uchiha member realized he liked this blonde more than a friend, which changed his usual stoic demeanor into a confused mess. Sasuke was walking home all alone. He sat on his doorstep and crossed his arms.

He remembered watching Naruto undress in his apartment, the hot feeling in a certain body part in the human anatomy that he didn't want to point out….literally point out. Sasuke bit his lip while letting his imagination take over him, by the thought of what was underneath Naruto's boxers, as Sasuke subconsciously touched his nose to stop the blood that was threatening to gush out. The feeling in his lower 'body part' made him cringe. He went inside and went straight to the bedroom (what do you think he's going to do right after he just got hard?...fufufuhehee…you have a dirty mind……)and started to undress.

He first removed his vest and shirt (heck yeah!!) as the pale moon shone on his even paler, well-formed chest. Then, he unbuttoned his pants and slid them off until he was only wearing his boxers.(ooh…this is getting interesting…danah, if you're reading this I know your blushing…..back to the story) Sasuke crawled onto the bed and laid on his back, letting the moon's reflection cast a light on his slender muscled abdomen. 'It' was still hard for some odd reason. Sasuke was still fantasizing about what was under Naruto's boxers hence, the term 'Underneath the Underneath' in Sasuke's own corrupted, sadistic mind. Sasuke couldn't bare it.

He wanted Naruto more than anything in the world, he wanted to be with him for the rest of his life, the Naruto he knows as an enemy, dobe, rival and best friend but, now Sasuke wanted to know him as a lover. As some of you reading would have suggested, why doesn't he just jerk off? However, Sasuke my friends, is no average minded guy with a mediocre IQ. He was a genius yet, very arrogant. Unlike Naruto, Naruto knew how to show his feelings, well most of the time, would just do whatever he wanted at anytime. Naruto was smart. Just not a genius, like our beloved 16-year-old Uchiha. Moreover, for that fact, Sasuke did not jerk off that night. He was just lying on his bed with his arms behind his head (that rhymed), thinking…..well….fantasizing is a better way to put it. He spent the rest of the night doing that.

reviews?


	2. Chapter 2 Morning LipLock

Chapter 2: Morning Lip Lock (WARNING! Lime bit!!!)

Naruto was lying down on his stomach, and drooling on his pillow(typical uber-cute naruto) he lazily flipped himself on his back and yawned. "hhmm…I wonder what Tsunade-sama wants me to do today" he got out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

"Crap!! I gotta pee!!" he reached the bathroom and uhh…..let 'it' out and peed. "Ahhhh…..nothing like a pee in the morning…."

said Naruto in a stupid voice. He went in the shower and….showered? what else? He brushed his teeth afterwards and went to Ichiraku's Ramen shop. As Naruto reached for a seat, a dark-haired, tall figure with black obsidian eyes, met with his azure ones. It was Sasuke. Sasuke turned away from Naruto's hypnotizing gaze, trying to hide the tinge of scarlet that appeared upon his cheeks. Naruto came closer and to his face, barely touching noses. Naruto gave him a suspicious look and cocked an eyebrow. Sasuke just glared back without expression, concealing his urge to kiss him. He came even closer, Naruto placed his right hand on the counter whilst the other hand placed itself on the rim of Sasuke's seat. Sasuke was between Naruto's arms.

"What do you want, dobe?" asked Sasuke in a cold voice that veiled the real tone he wanted his voice to be in.

"Nothing, I just wanted to look at your eyes" said Naruto as he recoiled back to his normal I-want-Ramen eating position. Sasuke hid his face with his hair, hiding the deep red that spread across his cheeks.

"He…was so close to me…" mumbled Sasuke in an undecipherable way.

"What? Did you say something Sasuke?" asked Naruto with a smirk on his face.

"No… nothing Naruto" that is what Sasuke said to him, but "Naruto…I want you badly" is what he really said in his mind. Sasuke turned to Naruto and gave him hard stare.

"Naruto..why did you want to look into my eyes?" asked Sasuke impatiently.

"Well…it's just that…" Naruto blushed.

"He looks cute when he blushes" said Sasuke to himself. Before he could finish the sentence there came a voice saying,

"Your Ramen is ready!" Naruto's eyes widened and were fixated on his precious Ramen. Sasuke just sighed and received the Ramen he had ordered earlier. They both ate except the big difference was, that Naruto was shoving his food down, while Sasuke was eating like a normal human being. Right after they both finished eating, their eyes met again, black ebony eyes met with cerulean eyes. They both turned away from each other.

"Naruto…would you like to take a walk with me to the forest" asked Sasuke in a neutral voice. Naruto's….eyes widened a bit.

"Uhmm…..sure?...I guess…" They both made their way to the thick forest and sat under the dark shadow of a tree. As Sasuke was sitting with the blonde, he found himself unintentionally touching Naruto's body a lot out of his desperate, insatiable desire to fraternize his body with Naruto's.

"Uh…Sasuke?..." Naruto asked with a nervous smile.

"What is it, dobe?"

"The reason why I wanted to see your eyes is that…um…. I don't know but, I think I saw you watching from my window last night"

"Shit!" Sasuke mentally slapped himself and cursed at himself in everyway possible, in his mind.

"And…I was wondering if those eyes that were watching me belonged to you" Naruto wore a wan smile across his face and blushed apprehensively.

"What…what are you saying, dobe! What would I be doing at your apartment window watching you undress?!" Sasuke growled.

"Huh?...you saw me undress?" Naruto gave him a grin. The pink shade on the brunette's cheeks quickly transformed in to a deep scarlet hue.

"No!! I didn't see you undress! I'm just assuming that you undressed, usuratonkachi!" Sasuke's eyes went fierce but, deep inside he wanted to say how sexy Naruto really was without wearing anything but boxers. Naruto quickly backed away out of getting frightened from Sasuke's sudden spasm of irritation.

"Woah! Okay...I'm sorry!!...geez…do you really have to spazz out like that!" Sasuke just gave him one of his famous death glares.

"Well….I guess we should get going now" said Naruto as he was rubbing the back of his head. Both of them got up from under the tree. As I said in the first chapter, Naruto is famous for his clumsy disposition, and for that, he tripped on a rock and landed on top of Sasuke.

"Ughh!..Naruto!! baka!" screamed Sasuke even though he did enjoy it.

"Ahh!! I'm sorry!" Naruto was mortified at the fact that his groin was rubbing against the Uchiha's member, of course, it was a clothed member. Naruto struggled to get up until, he felt strong, slender arms pull him closer.

"Actually, stay where you are" Sasuke gave him a lustful grin. Naruto bit his lip and his pants started to feel uncomfortably taut in a particular area between his legs. A sense that was tingling in from underneath his boxers as he was straddling Sasuke, the raven-haired boy's waist was between his legs.

"Next time when we're in the position like this, I'll be the seme okay?"

Sasuke pulled Naruto closer to him. This time, he gave him a light kiss. Naruto blushed like crazy. Naruto started to moan, and kissed Sasuke harder. Only this time, the Uchiha's tongue gained entrance into the wet, caverns of his mouth. Sasuke yearned for the taste of Naruto; he wanted to lick every crevice of the blonde's mouth. The tension between his legs became even more rigid; Naruto reached for Sasuke's arousal and started to caress it. Sasuke slowly moaned through the ecstasy of the passionate kiss that was shared between them, as Naruto massaged the Uchiha's manhood. Sasuke placed his hands onto Naruto's buttocks and pulled him nearer to his manhood. Naruto slid his hand into Sasuke's pants and started to grope him as Sasuke lustfully indulged himself into the sweet, moment of forbidden pleasure. Luckily for them, they were in the forest where the trees and grass were the only witness to the sexual act of illicit, but pleasing rapture. Their moans and groans of orgasmic bliss faintly echoed throughout the forest vicinity. The rapture of their moans was too subtle to describe how much they were enjoying this. Naruto did not enter Sasuke that morning in the forest, neither did Sasuke get to enter Naruto, but only got a taste of what pleasure was to come if they continued.

hey sorry if that was short...no flames please!...reviews?


	3. Chapter 3 Love and Bananas?

yes...i know this chappie has a weird chapter title...

Chapter 3: Love and Bananas?

Naruto and Sasuke managed to control their lust for each other that morning, the blonde quickly rose up from his straddling position with a look of shock at what he and his 'very close' friend just did. Sasuke soon stood up and gave Naruto a grin.

"How was that for a morning walk in the woods?"

he leaned towards the blonde and gave him a simple peck on the cheek.

"Sasuke….what did we just do?" asked the blonde in a tremulous voice.

"We just…showed our love for each other, that's all"

"But….wh-wha…what if the villagers find out, and what if there were Anbu watching us?!" Naruto started looked utterly ashamed.

"Psht…don't worry, no one will find out, and what would the Anbu be doing here watching you and I show our 'affection' with each other?"

Sasuke just gave him another one of those nonchalant sensual smiles. The blonde gave him an incredulous glare and said

"What we did will never be accepted in this village, it is forbidden!"

The brunette just ignored him, took him by the hand and whispered in his ear,

"No one will find out if you don't tell them, right?" Naruto shuddered at the feeling of Sasuke's hot breath in his ear, which made a certain lower body part of his tingle…again.

"Don't worry Naruto-chan….." said Sasuke calmly.

He took Naruto's hand and they both headed for the Hokage's office to see what the mission was for that morning. Once they entered Hokage's office, they sat down in front of Tsunade and waited for instructions.

"Good morning boys, I don't know what it is but, it looks like you two have been doing something weird this morning" Tsunade cocked an eyebrow and looked at them suspiciously, since both of their hair were in a disheveled state, their lips were slightly bruised and both had strange pinkish marks on their necks.

"We were just sparring this morning" said Sasuke and thinking of other lame excuses to cover up the evidence of his and Naruto's "early morning walk in the woods".

"Are you sure that you two are not up to something? How do you get pink marks on your neck from sparring?" Tsunade gave them an even more doubtful glare.

"Well..um…we….um…Sasuke and I have the same allergy to…uh….bananas"

Naruto's face started to redden as he studdered his words thinking of a different type of banana he was touching this morning, if you know what I mean. It was probably one big banana. Sasuke just smiled trying to conceal the urge to burst out in laugher because he was also thinking of some other banana that Naruto had felt deep within his pants.

"Huh? I never knew you two ate bananas, oh well. Let's just get to the main point here, what I really wanted to say to you this morning it that you and the other Anbu will have a three week break meaning, you shall not have any missions to carry out until after twenty one days, got it?"

Sasuke and Naruto turned to each other and gave each other weird smiles, then turned back to the Godaime.

Tsunade responded with a disgusted look.

"Okay you may leave now, and you two better not be doing what I think you are doing!"

Sasuke and Naruto obediently left the Godaime's office, both went outside and started to walk together.

"So, were not going to have to go do missions for three weeks, what are going to do?" asked the raven-haired Jounin.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"You know exactly what I want to do" Sasuke stopped walking a gripped Naruto's hand tightly.

"Sasuke! You heard Tsunade, she's already getting suspicious!" Naruto yelled back trying to loosen Sasuke's numbing grip.

"Since when did you care about what others think about you! You know exactly what I want to do to you, and you know you want it as bad as I do!" Sasuke swiftly pushed himself onto Naruto, wrapped his arms around him and pressed his lips against the blonde's.

"Nnn…nn…Sa..su…ke..nn…" said Naruto between breaths.

"Come on Naruto-chan, do you want to pick up where we left off?" Sasuke lustfully forced his tongue into Naruto's mouth, licking every crevice, feeling the softness and warmth of Naruto's wet cavern.

"But…but…we can't…" Naruto shook his head and bit his lip out of anxiety and embarrassment while also developing a deep reddish tinge across his cheeks.

"You know, cuteness is a crime" Sasuke held on to Naruto tighter thrusting his groin onto Naruto's. Naruto gasped.

"But…" before Naruto could finish, he could feel a something poking against his strained member, it was no doubt that the culprit was the horny Uchiha's manhood.

Naruto gasped even louder as he felt his 'thing' erect a bit, while feeling Sasuke poke against him.

"See? I know you want it" Sasuke grinned while licking his lips.

"Fine, I'll let you do me for today but don't think you'll get me that easy next time"

"Well, well, well, looks like my Naruto-chan couldn't hold back"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist quickly and ran while dragging Naruto all the way to his house.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

End of Chappie!!!...next chapter shall be the lemon!!!

sorry for the short chapter!! I'll try to make the next one longer!

Bye for now, and please review!!...no flames?..and yes...i fixed the word spacing in this chapter so, you don't need to worry about your precious eyes so much..


	4. Chapter 4 An Ever so Bothersome Obstacle

Chapter 4 An Ever So Bothersome Obstacle (warning….i offer you lemons...)

Both the horny boys reached their destination, Sasuke's house. Sasuke and Naruto were panting hard from all the eagerness that took over them, and the thought of 'uniting' with each other. The excitement that tormented their fervent lower body parts that expected some action (if you know what I mean) was immediately interrupted once Sasuke had opened the door and discovered a pink-haired girl sprawled on his couch, wearing nothing but a shorter and tighter version of her usual attire.

Sasuke let go of Naruto's wrist and sighed. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he was not hallucinating while Naruto gasped in embarrassment and mortification.

As you all know, Naruto had previous infatuations with this certain pink-haired….freak….if Naruto was the same person he was four years ago, he would have had a major 'tingling' (sorry for all the euphemism) down there, but Naruto's feelings had changed for Sakura ever since his epiphany on gay love towards Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sakura! What are you doing here? How did you even get inside?" yelled Sasuke in irritation.

Sakura gave them both and incredulous look mixed in with jealousy and envy.

"Sasuke-kun! I was sick and tired of flirting with you all these years, now I'm going to show you how much I love you!" Sasuke wanted to kill her now; he never liked her that way, and he hoped he never would.

"Sakura, how many times do I have to tell you no? I don't like you the way you like me, I find you very annoying, and you have pink hair, really why do you have to have pink hair? I can't stand the color pink, and you're a girly girl" Sasuke shamelessly told her to screw off (not literally though).

Sakura threw a tantrum like a four year old.

"Sasuke-kun! I wanted to do this for you! Look at me! I'm all dressed up right in front of you, doesn't that make you feel anything?!"

Sasuke just scratched his head saying

"No."

Naruto was confused, he didn't know what to say and he definitely did not want to see Sakura try to seduce 'his' Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke was unaffected by the sight of the girl's appearance, he never found himself attracted to girls, of course he was knew he was gay, he just never showed it to anyone else except Naruto.

"Sakura, please get out of my house!"

"No! I have to be with you!"

"No, Sakura I don't want to be with you"

"What the hell is Naruto doing here with you?!"

Naruto tried to hide his flustered face knowing exactly what he and Sasuke planned to do together in his house.

"I wanted him to come over, why are you asking?"

Naruto was ready to run away, he could see the wrath behind those emerald eyes, he could remember what happened when he received an agonizingly painful kick in his private parts, which apparently tormented him in that particular area for weeks. Ouch. Sakura was one violent chick.

"Naruto! You better not be doing any funny business with my Sasuke-kun! I'll kill you if you are!"

Naruto was in deep trouble now, he could imagine Sakura grabbing his balls and just ripping them off, ouch again.

"Sa…sa…Sakura….it's not what you think…uh…Sasuke wanted me to come over to play….with him…uh…I mean play video games with him, yeah that's what I meant"

Naruto wanted tried not to stutter, he was thinking playing with Sasuke, in the bedroom.

The blonde gulped hard and started to get nervous.

"Okay Sakura, I love you too okay? Let me put it this way, if you really do love me too which I don't doubt, you will leave my place and never sneak into my house again"Said Sasuke in a hopeful voice.

Sakura sadly pouted, she wanted to do whatever Sasuke wanted her to do.

"Really?! I will leave! But I'm only doing this for you Sasuke because you said you loved me!"

"Okay!"

Sasuke faked a smile and motioned her to the door.

Sakura marched towards the door shoving Naruto to the side and she exited the Uchiha's domain.

There was a long silence between the two.

Naruto sadly bowed his head and frowned.

"Yes! She's finally gone, now we can…wha..what's wrong Naruto-chan?"

Sasuke came closer to Naruto, took his hand and kissed him on the forehead.

"You said you loved her, is that true?" Naruto pouted his lips even more.

"No..no…Naruto-chan, I just had to think of something quick to get her out of my house, you know I only love you" Sasuke cupped Naruto's chin with his fingers, lifted his face up to eye level, and lightly kissed him on the lips.

"You're my only one" Sasuke smiled and pressed his lips onto Naruto's letting his tongue gain entrance into the blonde's mouth.

The blonde didn't hesitate, he let the Uchiha have him.

"Now, let's continue what we started this morning" Sasuke lustfully leered at him and led him to his bedroom.

Naruto could do nothing else but comply with him. They entered the room that was surprisingly neat and in order, but there was only one thing that was on Naruto's mind, Sasuke's bed.

Both boys removed their vests and shirts.

Naruto's body was as slender as the Uchiha's body, elongated, athletic, muscled, sexy, with long well formed arms, and refined with the most beautiful abs (lol..hey danah….what are you thinking of now?) Sweat trickled from there faces down to their navels and onwards, further down the 'depths' of their pants, as the sunlight that escaped through the window to the room gleamed upon their heavenly physique. In other words, they were fucking hot.

Sasuke stopped and grabbed Naruto by the waist and thrusts himself into Naruto's groin. The blonde gasped in ecstasy, feeling the warmth of the body heat, the sweat of Sasuke's skin that clung to the pale captivating exterior came in contact to with his, the feeling of being wanted and sought after by this man, the desire in those stygian eyes that contradicted the Uchiha's usual aloof demeanor.

Was this really the Uchiha Sasuke that Naruto thought he could never love?

This was the boy he knew was the one he truly desired even though he knew it was sinful indulgence.

He knew it was wrong, but he just couldn't turn back, not now.

This would be his first time.

"Okay, since we are going to do this, I want to be the Seme," said Sasuke.

Naruto gave him a look of disagreement.

"No way! I don't want to be the Uke!"

"There is no way I'm going to let you be the Seme! I'm taller, older, and mine is probably bigger, I have to be the Seme!" Sasuke yelled back in argument.

Naruto eyes started to twitch, he was not going to be the Uke.

"Let's measure then!" screamed Naruto.

"Okay fine! I'm sure mine is longer!" Sasuke playfully sneered.

Naruto looked around the room searching for a ruler, he spotted one on Sasuke's desk and quickly reached for it.

Naruto handed Sasuke the ruler.

"I start?" said Sasuke smiling.

"No, you measure for me" Naruto started to get hard just at the thought of Sasuke touching him there.

"Sure, I'd be more than happy to Naruto-chan" Sasuke licked his lips and slowly started to unzip Naruto's pants, he complacently removed the blonde's boxers exposing Naruto's eager cock. The Uchiha slowly ran his hungry digits about Naruto's member, making him faintly moan impatiently.

The Uchiha bent down on his knees, unperturbedly grabbed Naruto's arousal and accurately measured 'it', Naruto could do nothing else but moan in bliss, feeling Uchiha Sasuke this close, the Uchiha that he thought he despised four years ago was this close to him.

"Okay, yours is 6.5 inches" Sasuke slowly stood up from his current position accidentally rubbing his lips against it making Naruto tremble.

"What is it Naruto-chan, am I making you nervous?" Sasuke handed him the ruler while playfully leering at the blonde.

Naruto breathed heavily, trying to relax from all the tingling he had felt just by the Uchiha's lips.

"Phew, okay now, Sasuke take off your pants"

Sasuke obediently did what he was told and grinned knowing he was going to enjoy this.(Sasuke's such a horny bastard!)

Naruto did the same thing Sasuke did for him, accurately measuring 'it' as Sasuke bit his lip out of pleasure.

"Crap, yours is 7!" said Naruto in surprise.

Sasuke pleasantly smiled and started to giggle uncontrollably (aww…Sasuke knows how to giggle!)

"Oi! Get ready to be fucked teme!"

Naruto shuddered with fear, but also knew what pleasure awaited him.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shoulders, and pushed him onto the bed.

Sasuke leaned over Naruto and gently started to kiss him, his soft tongue leisurely slipped past Naruto's lips, licking the sweet wet cavern of Naruto's mouth that Sasuke knew could give him intense pleasure if he let his 'big banana' anywhere near it. Moans, groans, unbelievable, unfathomable sounds of ecstasy echoed throughout room.

Sasuke groped the blonde in one particular place, he grabbed Naruto's arousal, caressed it, stroked it, massaged it, and played with it whilst Naruto's moans grew louder. He finally gathered up the strength to start pumping Naruto's organ, his pace gradually reaching the desired momentum causing Naruto to cum and climax. The feeling was overpowering, it made Naruto break away from Sasuke's kiss, arch his back and throw his head backwards.

Sasuke soon stopped pumping him and he mad his way to Naruto's neck. He sucked it leaving small pinkish marks. Naruto could feel the Uchiha's tongue slide across his sweaty skin, the soft muscle gently touched the nape of his neck causing Naruto to shudder, and he was sensitive there. Sasuke soon made his way toward Naruto's chest. He ran his tongue across it and gently nibbled on Naruto's nipple while playing with the other. Naruto gripped Sasuke's dark locks and tugged on them out of enjoyment. This pleasure was so new too him, he didn't know how to react.

"Maybe it was a good thing that you became the Seme because, I've never done this before" Naruto chortled.

Sasuke quickly lifted his head and gave Naruto a sexy smile.

"Shut up usurantonkachi this is my first time too!" retorted Sasuke.

"Oh"

The raven-haired Jounin got off Naruto and stood in front of the bed making sure he could still reach his lover.

"Okay, this is going to hurt, spread your legs"

"N..n..no! what?! Sasuke!" before Naruto could finish his complain, Sasuke had already inserted a finger into him.

"Ow! That hurts!"

"Shut up! I think it needs to be lubricated more" Sasuke withdrew his finger from Naruto and hungrily licked them, getting them all wet and ready to be inserted once again.

Naruto watched.

He got hard just by the sight of Sasuke licking his fingers, the raven-haired Jounin's tongue drenching his fingers in saliva.

"Okay, hopefully this will work. I read this in one of Kakashi-san's books"

"What!? You read one of Kakashi's books? Wait a minute, why would he have a gay book?"

"Yeah, I read it when he wasn't looking. No, never mind. Well, you see, I stole it for a couple of days and read it, it's strange that he never noticed though. You're right to ask that question, why would he have a gay book?"

Naruto looked dense as ever.

"What was the book called?" asked Naruto inquiringly.

"Homo Homo Paradise, I think that's what it's called, okay now shut up and let me get on with it!"

The first finger went in fine, the second made Naruto lightly scream, the third made him screech.

"Oww!!! That really, really, really hurts like hell!"

"I know, you've said that so many times, since mine is so big, I'm going to have to stretch it like this okay!" retorted Sasuke.

All the fingers were in. Finger one, finger two and finger three.

"Okay Naruto, I'm coming in!"

Sasuke lifted the blonde lightly to get into his desired position to be able to penetrate his koibito(lover).

Naruto clenched and tightened his grip on the bed sheets he was holding on to, waiting for his lovers 'arrival'.

Sasuke plunged into him, the sensations were so overwhelming that it made Naruto squeal. Sasuke started his rhythm. Each thrust was harder than the previous one, getting quicker and quicker, harder and faster. Naruto gasped for air, he was breathing so heavily feeling Sasuke penetrate him deeply.

"Ah…nnnnn…..nnn…nnnn….ah!...it's so big!" screamed Naruto in painful pleasure.

"Ah…ah…ha…I know it is!" Sasuke was panting hard, feeling himself in deep inside of Naruto, and it felt pretty damn good!

"Ahh !Sasuke! more!"

He did what he was told, and gave him more, he gave him all he could.

Sasuke's thrusts grew harder and faster, the bed was shaking, and both boys were moaning so loud that you could hear them from the outside of the house. They were reaching their climax.

"Ahh! Sasuke! I'm can feel it!" screamed Naruto.

"So can I! ah!!!..nnnn…Ahh!!!!"

"Ah!!!!..." both Jounins yelped in pleasure, Naruto could feel Sasuke's seed spill inside of him, it was so warm.

Panting, gasping, and breathing heavily, both boys felt it. The pang of ultimate bliss surging through their bodies, their very first real climax.

Sasuke rested for a moment, then quickly restored his stamina and flipped Naruto over.

"Sasuke! Ah!...what are you going to do to me now!" Naruto was still gasping for air, his face and body was covered with sweat just like the Uchiha's.

"I'm gonna fuck you again usuratonkachi!"

"Sasuke!n..no..no!" pleaded Naruto.

Sasuke grabbed on to Naruto's hips, positioned himself and made his way into the blonde's tight little ass. Thrusting in and out, in and out, faster and harder.

"Ah!! Sasuke!nn…nn…" Naruto couldn't talk, he was too busy enjoying himself.

"You see! Naruto-chan I knew you'd love it!"

"Yes…ahh…ahh…Sasuke….I love it…"

Again, they reached their climax. Two orgasms in one day?! Sasuke _is _such a horny bastard.

The raven-haired Jounin soon withdrew himself from Naruto's 'hole' and resignedly collapsed onto the bed, Naruto did the same as well.

Both Jounins lay there, fondling and cuddling up together. (awwww!!)

Both still breathing sturdily. Sasuke stoked Naruto's golden locks, letting his finger (….I wonder where that's been!) intertwine with the blonde's hair. Naruto rested his head on Sasuke's chest, gently rubbing Sasuke's soft, pale skin with his hand.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked in a cute manner.

"Yes? Naruto-chan?"

"I love you"

"I love you too, Naruto" said Sasuke while happily smiling.

"My ass hurts" said Naruto as he sighed.

"I know dobe, I know."

Both Jounins fell asleep soon after, both in each other's embrace. So much love was between them, you could see it so lucidly.(and smell it! lol)

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

end of chappie!!

That was lemon bit of my story, I hope you like it!...no flames?...and please review!!!

sorry if it was short!

now...i have to study for exams...give me some time to write the next one okay?

we shall meet again my fellow yaoi freaks...bye!


	5. Chapter 5 Unforseen Surprises

Chapter 5 Unforeseen Surprises

Lying naked on the bed with his lover, the raven-haired Jounin had awoken with the blonde still clinging to his sweet embrace, the warmth still remained between the two lovers as the Naruto's soft sun-kissed skin was still in contact so closely with his own.

The room was dark. The sunlight that once previously entered the room from the faded white curtains had departed, only stygian dimness resided within the silent place.

Even though it was cold, when Sasuke had woken up he started to feel warm again because he knew the one he loved was right next to him; he could see and feel the imaginary warmness that Naruto radiated even though the night obscured his vision.

Slowly running his fingertips across Naruto's face, Sasuke delicately touched the blonde's cheeks, tracing the refined contours, and finished with flawless soft lips that Sasuke could never resist from kissing. This moment was perfect, everything felt so perfect.

While taking pleasure in this moment, our beloved Naruto-chan had woken up to the feeling of Sasuke's fingertips sliding about his face. Naruto fluttered his eyes in the darkness, trying to force them open to come around and gain some consciousness to his energy depleting, yet rewarding previous actions with Sasuke.wink wink

"Sasuke?" groaned Naruto drowzilly.

"Nani?" the dark-haired one asked who wore an inward smile on his face just by hearing the blonde's mellow sounding voice.

"Sasuke, what time is it?"

"I'm not sure, all I know is we slept all afternoon and it's night already"

"It's probably 7:00"

"Yeah, it probably is"

Naruto smiled to himself, feeling happy that he woke up next to his koibito, feeling so safe and loved. (Naruto cute, eh?)

The Blonde lifted his head from the brunette's chest and tenderly snuggled into the part of Sasuke's neck where it met his shoulders.

Sasuke shuddered at the sensation, feeling Naruto's hot breath soothingly collide against his skin.

Naruto began to kiss Sasuke's neck; his tongue slowly tickled the sensitive skin, which made Sasuke silently moan. This time, the blonde trailed his tongue towards Sasuke's cursed mark, Sasuke felt the blonde's mouth hovering over it, the closer Naruto's mouth got to it, the more it turned Sasuke on……again.

Naruto slowly traced the mark with his tongue, it was dark and the blonde could not see anything, but he seemed to remember the form of the mark.

Sasuke moaned louder. Naruto kissed the mark, licked it, sucked it, and then decided to bite it. While still giving the Uchiha a hickey, Naruto ran his hand down Sasuke's abdomen, then went further and rubbed the Uchiha's partially protruded manhood.

The Uchiha's eyes tightly closed while his mouth opened making a silent scream.

"Ah…Naruto….don't tease me like this" groaned Sasuke.

"I won't stop…yet...," said Naruto between kisses.

Sasuke struggled to fight his urge to screw Naruto at that moment, but the sweet romance had ended once they both heard a knocking at the front door.

"Shit!" they said simultaneously.

"Crap, we gotta get dressed," said the Uchiha in a panicked state.

Both boys scurried in the dark and frantically searched for their much-needed clothes.

"Maybe we should turn the lights on," said Naruto.

"No shit!" retorted Sasuke.

Naruto reached for the light switch, both the Jounins' eyes targeted the heap of clothes they had abandoned in the middle of the room.

Someone knocked again.

"We have to hurry!" shouted Sasuke.

Naruto was panicking; he was literally having a major breakdown that he couldn't even hear what the Uchiha was saying.

Sasuke reached out to the blonde and shook one shoulder to wake him up.

"Naruto! Did you hear me?"

"What? Oh sorry! Crap!" said the blonde returning to reality.

They both recklessly slipped on their garb, not even caring if the clothes were disheveled and wrinkly.

The Uchiha dashed down the stairs followed by Naruto.

One final knock.

Sasuke anxiously grasped the door handle and turned it to see who was on the other side.

There, both the Jounins discovered Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino and Neji standing on the doorstep all wide eyed.

Naruto and Sasuke froze, their faces in utter humiliation as the four who were standing before them gave them uneasy, bewildered stares.

"Um…H-…H-…Hi guys!" said Naruto in a trembling voice as he fearfully waved a quivering hand that them.

Sasuke was still frozen; The Uchiha shifted his eyes trying to make any eye contact with the others.

"So…What exactly were you two up to?" questioned Kiba who finally broke the silence.

"Uh…We…We…Uh…Sasuke invited me over to play video games" Naruto knew he was lying, he couldn't tell them that he went with Sasuke to have sex with him; it would probably be too weird for them all to hear.

"Hmm…Interesting" said Neji who cocked an eyebrow.

"Anyways, we were just wondering if you guys wanted to come with us to eat at the Ramen shop and hang out together because we have a three week break from missions"

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other exchanging nervous glares.

"Well, I am kinda hungry, do you wanna go?" asked Naruto looking at Sasuke with a cute face.

The Uchiha frowned, giving everyone a cold glare.

"Sure" he said finally replied.

The guys led Sasuke and Naruto out of the house and they all started walking to Ichiraku's Ramen Shop.

(let's just pretend the Ramen shop has lots of stools…..okay?)

Once they all sat down Kiba tapped Naruto on the shoulder and gave him a questioning look.

"Naruto, what were you and Sasuke really doing?"

Naruto wanted to run away at that moment, he absolutely dreaded the damn question and wanted to pummel anyone who asked it.

"Nothing!" replied angrily.

"Don't give me that crap dude, I know you both were doing something" Kiba retorted.

"It's none of your fucking business Kiba!" said Naruto glaring at him.

Kiba just rolled his eyes and returned to face Neji, who he was previously having a conversation with.

All the boys ate their Ramen while talking about random crap like, flatulence, how annoying some girls are, ninjutsu, and porn. (lol….they should have invited Kakashi!)

Once they were finished, they all decided to take a walk and hang out the lake.

They all sat down in the grass and stared at the moon.

Sasuke sat next to Naruto, if none of the other guys were there, he would have already been holding Naruto in his embrace, staring at the moon. Nevertheless, of course he knew people were watching.

Kiba decided to steal Naruto for a moment; he grabbed the blonde by his wrists and dragged him behind the trees.

"Kiba! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" growled Naruto.

"Naruto, there is something I have to tell you"

"What?!" Naruto finally unclasped Kiba's grip on his wrists.

"Well…the reason why I asked you that question earlier is…well, me and Shino, we both are like you and Sasuke..." said Kiba with a flustered face.

Naruto froze, his eyes went wide.

"You…you mean?" Naruto started to stutter, he couldn't find the right words.

"Yeah...Shino and I…..are gay for each other" blurted Kiba while cringing at the thought.

"Gay?"

"Yeah, I said gay"

"So that means, you guys have done it?!" asked the blonde so curiously.

"No Naruto, we haven't" retorted Kiba sacarcastically.

"Dude, what are we going to do if the village finds out about this?" asked Naruto apprehensively.

"I don't know man"

Shino and Sasuke saw Kiba and Naruto emerging from the trees with strange looks on their faces, they both gave each other glares.

Kiba and Naruto finally sat down next to their lovers.

"What the hell was that all about?!" asked Sasuke angrily, with a rather jealous tone to his voice.

"Kiba and Shino….they are gay" said Naruto in a neutral voice.

Sasuke was startled, his mouth was open and his eyes, if possible, grew wider.

"Wha….What?" he asked with his voice still in surprise.

"Yeah…you heard me" the blonde replied.

"Whoa"

Naruto smirked, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips while he knew the others weren't watching or, at least he thought no one was watching.

Then again, our famous Hyuuga Neji was 12 feet away from them; he watched Naruto's lips collide with the Uchiha's. The two lovers turned their heads to see a look of horror on Neji's face.

"You…you..did…I…I just saw you two kiss!" screamed Neji in a freaked out voice.

Sasuke's cheeks turned crimson, even though it was night, the moon illuminated enough light upon his pale face to distinguish a scarlet tint that graced his cheeks.

The raven stood up in anger, grabbed Neji by his collar and presented him with a death glare.

"Yeah, so! What are you gonna do about it!" the Uchiha growled.

Neji's face turned calm, as the Uchiha was glaring at him.

"Nothing" he simply replied and smiled.

"What! I don't understand!" yelled Sasuke while letting go of Neji.

"I do"

Sasuke was entirely confused with what Neji had said.

Neji shook his head and smirked, he crossed his arms and sighed.

"You see, I knew it all along, this is your destiny with Naruto"

"What are you saying!" Sasuke retorted.

Naruto was still in shock.

"I'm saying that I knew this was coming" he replied calmly.

"Neji, your scaring me" mumbled Naruto.

"Whatever"

"So…you mean you already knew about us?" questioned Sasuke.

"Obviously"

"But…But…" before the Uchiha could finish, Kiba, Shikamaru and Shino were standing behind Neji. They had deviously sexy smirks on their faces.

Sasuke and Naruto were mortified; Naruto ran to Sasuke and hugged him tightly because he was, quite bluntly; scared shitless.

Sasuke didn't hesitate to hold the blonde firmly in his embrace; he wanted to protect his Naruto-chan.

"Sasuke…these guys are freaking me out!" said Naruto as he dug his head into the Uchiha's chest creating muffled sounds that Sasuke could not comprehend.

"It's okay Naruto-chan! They're not gonna hurt you!" comforted Sasuke.

Shikamaru started to giggle, followed by more laughter from the other guys.

"What the hell are you guys laughing at!" screamed the Uchiha who sounded really pissed.

"We knew it," laughed Shino.

"We just had to make sure," continued Kiba.

"That you guys were actually gay for each other!" finished Shikamaru.

All four burst in to hysteric laughter.

Only Naruto and Sasuke were blushing like crazy, Naruto had finally let go of his koibito and gave the laughing four a humiliated frown.

"Sometimes you guys are such assholes," retorted Sasuke.

"You'd also know how it is to be an asshole too" replied Shikamaru.

Sasuke gave him a look of anger.

Naruto finally got himself together; he rubbed the back of his head and yawned.

"So Kiba is it not true then?" questioned the blonde.

"What isn't"

"You and Shino"

"Dude, I wasn't joking about that!" he said while laughing at the same time.

Shino just glared at them. Of course, he was wearing sunglasses but let's just pretend he did glare at them.

"Hey guys, I'm kinda tired now so, do you think we could all go home now?" asked the blonde.

"Sure" they all replied tiredly.

While walking towards his house, Sasuke decided to ask where Naruto was going to sleep right after others had gone home.

"Where to you want me to sleep" Naruto smirked.

"Well…uh…you can sleep with me if you want" Sasuke playfully replied.

"Dude, I asked where"

"So, that means yes?"

"Obviously!"

"Okay, my bed"

"Fine"

They both went inside and made their way upstairs. They started to remove their vest and shirts.

Sasuke suddenly pinned Naruto down onto the bed while the blonde was still struggling to remove his trousers.

"Ah! Sasuke! No!" screamed Naruto.

"Shut up, dobe!"

The Uchiha's lips claimed the blonde's, devouring him and sucking him in.

His right hand made its way down the blonde's boxers, while holding Naruto down his other hand.

Sasuke rubbed his palm on Naruto's arousal causing it to erect and make the blonde squirm.

"Sasuke stop!" Naruto yelped.

Sasuke broke the kiss to take a breath and rubbed his throbbing arousal against Naruto, which made the blonde gasp.

"Yamero! Sasuke! Why are you so horny all the sudden?!"

"Do you want me to stop?" asked the Uchiha while rubbing against the blonde even harder.

Naruto didn't reply.

"I'll ask you again, do you want me to stop?" questioned the Uchiha as he leered at him.

Sasuke started to pump Naruto, the blonde cringed in pleasure.

"One final time, do you want me to stop?!" yelled as he pumped even harder and faster.

"Yes! Ah…Sasuke…please!" screamed the blonde.

"Fine"

Sasuke stopped; he got off the blonde and lay on his back with his hands behind his head.

"Wha..what!?" screamed Naruto angrily.

"You told me to stop, so I did" replied the Uchiha while giving the blonde a playful smirk.

"You're such a total dick. You ruined the moment!" said Naruto as he was getting an anime vein.

"Yeah, I know. Now come here and lay down!"

Naruto removed his trousers and lay next to Sasuke.

The Uchiha wrapped his arms around Naruto and kissed him on the ear.

There was a long silence.

"So….do you want me to continue what I was just doing to you 5 minutes ago?" asked the Uchiha in a hopeful voice.

"No, no sex for you tonight" the blonde replied.

"But…but!"

"I'm too tired….maybe tomorrow" said Naruto as he yawned.

The Uchiha pouted and whined like 5 year old.

"Fine. Good night usuratonkachi"

"Good night you horny bastard"

Naruto smiled and Sasuke gave him a good night kiss, they both fell asleep in each other's arms once again.

END!!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

forgive me...I know that was short...

i got a lot of crap to study for...so...give me more time to write the next chappie...the next chapter will invole gaara and sakura(no, they are not going to be a couple)...okay?

I WOULD LOVE IT IF YOU REVIEWED!!...please?

arigatou gozaimasu!


	6. Chapter 6 Into the Picture

Chapter 6 Into the Picture

Once again, our Uchiha was the first one to wake up with Naruto-chan still so close to him. He yawned and stared at the blonde's beautiful face, minutes went by and the blonde finally woke up with the golden sunlight gleaming across his face from the window.

"Goodmorning Naruto-kun" said the Uchiha softly.

Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes and replied with a smile, the deep pools of azure captivated the Uchiha's stygian, ebony eyes.

"Let's get dressed," said Naruto.

Both Jounins groggily slipped out of bed and searched for their clothes, they managed to get them on ignoring the fact that you could visibly see Sasuke's hickey in daytime. Of course, that hickey wasn't noticeable last night to the other guys; the night was too dark to see that 'mark'. The boys went down the stairs. Just before Naruto was about to turn the doorknob, the Uchiha grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Wait Naruto, someone could be outside watching"

The blonde gave him a questioning glare.

"I thought you didn't care whether people were watching or not"

"I never said I didn't, now did I? I'm just trying to do what you want me to"

Naruto replied with an impressed smile and quickly kissed the Uchiha on the lips.

"Thank me later," said the Uchiha as he smirked so deviously; he was thinking of the reward he would get if he were good, if you know what I mean.

The Uchiha turned the doorknob and carefully went outside; he searched the whole vicinity to see if there was any presence that was watching him and his beloved koibito.

"Okay Naruto, you can come out now," said Sasuke motioning the blonde to come out.

The blonde timidly stepped out the door making sure that he was telling the truth.

"Naruto? What the hell are you doing?" asked Sasuke.

"Just making sure"

The Uchiha got an anime sweat drop.

"I wouldn't lie to you, you know"

"I know"

"C'mon" Sasuke prompted Naruto to come closer.

"Okay, just make sure you don't grope me in public okay?" said Naruto in a hopeful voice.

"Okay dobe"

Both Jounins headed to Ichiraku's Ramen shop to get their usual breakfast; or rather, Naruto's usual breakfast.

"Two bowls of ramen please" spoke the blonde.

The man was glad to comply and began to prepare the food. The blonde turned to Sasuke and gave him a wan smile.

"What's the matter dobe?" asked the Uchiha.

"What are we going to do today?"

"I don't know…well, there are many things I can think of doing…to you" stated the Uchiha in a low, seducing, enticing tone as he teasingly winked at the poor blonde.

"No Sasuke, I didn't ask you what you were going to do to me, I asked what were we going to do today" retorted Naruto.

"You did ask what we were going to "DO"….right?" replied the Uchiha, obviously trying to flirt his way…into Naruto, again.

"So I decided that I was going to do you, and you are going to do me. No actually, I wanna be the Seme, so you don't get to do me at all…I just do you….unless you really wanna do me…but I'm pretty sure you can't make me scream your name like I make you scream mine." continued Sasuke.

Naruto got another anime vein.

"Sasuke!" growled the blonde.

"What?"

"Did I ever tell you that you have picked up Kakashi's insanely, corrupted mind throughout training with him these past years?" muttered Naruto.

"Really…what a surprise" Sasuke replied sarcastically.

"And did I tell you that you get horny too much?"

"Yeah, but I only get horny around you Naruto-chan" the Uchiha smirked again as he said that.

"What a perv!" screeched Naruto.

"I know, and it can't be helped when I'm around you" Sasuke sweetly smiled pouted his lips to make himself look cuter, of course he was doing this when people weren't looking. If people were, Sasuke would die of mortification.

Naruto glared at him. The usually aloof, distant, and cold-hearted Sasuke he knew 4 years ago was smiling sweetly and pouting at him. Naruto thought this was too good to be true.

"Sasuke?" asked the blonde in a doubting voice.

"Yeah?" the Uchiha cocked an eyebrow.

"Are you feeling alright today?"

"Yes, I am"

"But.." Naruto couldn't finish his sentence.

"Your ramen is ready!" yelled the cook.

Both boys happily eat their ramen together while talking about a lot of crap, and of course, our beloved Uchiha was being his perverted self; twisted every innocent sentence that came out of the blonde's mouth and transformed it into perverse nonsense that only he could entirely comphrehend. Presuming that his mind, had already been tainted with hentaii yaoi thoughts of Naruto and himself; master Kakashi, aka pervert master, was to blame.

Once they finished, they both decided to walk around the outdoor markets for a while.

Sasuke found hard to not hold on to Naruto's hand while walking, he really tried…I think.

Passing by many shops, he spotted Iruka-sensei walking by with a handful of books.

"Oi! Iruka-sensei! Need some help?" yelled Naruto.

"Ah, Naruto yes, I really need some help!" replied Iruka while running up to them with the books about to fall out of his hands.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the academy?" questioned Sasuke.

"Uh..yeah, I am…it's just that the hokage wanted to give me some books" replied Iruka while he was panting.

"What for?" questioned Naruto.

"I really don't know, I guess she just wanted to get rid of old books, oh! I forgot, umm..Would you guys mind if you help me with the academy for a couple of days?"

Both Jounins exchanged glares, questioning each other whether to help Iruka or not. They nodded at each other and turned back to the Sensei.

"Sure, what would you like us to do Sensei?" questioned the blonde.

"Well, I'm teaching the kids some techniques…and since you boys are now Jounins, I figured that you could teach them about chakra and help them out a bit. Is that all right?" asked Iruka.

Naruto and Sasuke carefully listened and simultaneously said

"Sure" except Naruto was more enthusiastic about it, you could tell in his voice.

"Are we the only ones that are going to help out?" asked the Uchiha.

"Um, no…Kakashi, Sakura, and Gaara are also going to help out. I got a big class you know"

When the blonde heard the name Gaara, the boy froze. He could still remember that time in the exams when he was staring at him with such intense eyes, he didn't know what to feel, he didn't know what to say, all that Naruto could do was stare back into those eyes.

"Gaara?" said Naruto in a quivering voice.

"Yes, Gaara of the Sand, don't you remember him?" asked the Sensei looking surprised.

"Yes I do, but what is he doing here in Konoha?"

"Well, I asked him the same thing yesterday and all he said was he was here to see someone"

Sasuke listened intently and narrowed his eyes towards Naruto, he had a bad feeling about this.

"And who might that someone be?" questioned Sasuke.

"I honestly don't know," replied Iruka.

Naruto bit his lip, thinking of something to say and he started to get fidgety with his fingers while shifting his eyes all over the place with a worried look.

"Naruto!" yelled Sasuke.

"Ah..You scared me..What?" questioned the blonde.

The Uchiha just sighed.

He turned back to the sensei and asked, "When can we start?"

"Well, you can start today," replied Iruka.

They all left and headed straight to the academy.

They entered the room. All the seats filled with talkative students, the whole place was noisy, but the room was quickly subdued with dead silence once they saw the two Jounins. The young girls gasped, one fainted and Naruto eyes caught a glimpse red across the classroom. He knew it was Gaara. It was unmistakably obvious; his azure eyes met with the aquamarine pupils, the blackened eyes stared so deeply into Naruto.

Quietness filled the room, Gaara started to walk towards the blonde. Naruto's heart pounded faster, increasing its pace when the footsteps came closer. Sasuke blocked Naruto's view and stood in front of him….let's just say he's a protective Seme.

The redhead slowly jerked back, his eyes widened, his mouth opened but no words came out. Naruto sheepishly peeked from behind Sasuke's shoulders to take a look at Gaara'a face.

"Why do you block my passage?" questioned the redhead.

"What do you want with my Naruto?" retorted Sasuke; ignoring the fact, that he did say MY Naruto.

Gaara chuckled.

"Your Naruto?" snapped the redhead.

Sasuke mentally blushed and felt like slapping himself for letting his words slip.

"I meant that in a different way!" he retorted.

"Yeah…sure you did" replied Gaara as he doubtfully smirked.

The whole scene was suddenly interrupted by an annoying voice screaming in the background; apparently, that voice belonged to the pink haired freak, Sakura. Of course, that voice was screeching, "Saaaaassuke-kun!"

The bickering boys just sighed out of utter irritation; they needed to quarrel about their disagreements elsewhere.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! There you are!" shrieked the fangirl.

"Hn" replied the Jounin.

"Hi Sakura-chan" said the cheerful blonde.

The pink-haired freak just gave him a cold stare, Naruto nearly fell backwards when he jerked back so quickly to avoid Sakura's evil death glare. Boy was she pissed off.

"N…N.Nani?! Sakura-chan? What did I do?!" asked the blonde apprehensively.

"Hmph!" was her reply.

Sasuke and Gaara just shook their heads, regretting they ever came.

All the students were just staring at them; Naruto was shaken with fear, Gaara; in his usual crossed arms stance, Iruka nearly falling asleep with the books still in his hands, Sasuke trying his best to avoid killing Sakura, and finally yet importantly; Sakura desperately flirting her way to Sasuke. What a weird way to start a day.

"Iruka-sensei!" screamed Sasuke.

Iruka's attention was finally caught; he quickly lifted his head to look at Sasuke.

"Uh..Yes, what I is it?" he asked, still trying to not fall asleep.

"Didn't you say you had lots to do?" asked the Uchiha.

"Well…yes"

"Then what do we do?"

"Well..first you guys are going to have to get into two man groups"

All of them shifted their eyes towards each other, Sakura was planning to get Sasuke, Naruto was also planning to get Sasuke, Gaara was planning to get Naruto, and of course, Sasuke wanted Naruto.

"Can we choose?" asked Sakura.

"Nope, I will choose" replied Iruka.

Irritated looks graced all their faces.

"Okay…Naruto goes with Gaara, Sasuke you go with Sakura"

Sakura jumped for joy and made some of the students stare.

Gaara just smirked at Sasuke, while the raven-haired Jounin was thinking of sensible methods of suicide. Naruto didn't complain at all, he neutrally complied.

"Okay guys, first you start with teaching the students everything you know about chakra flow"

They all nodded and Iruka split the students the students in two groups, one for Sasuke and Sakura and one for Gaara and Naruto.

They went to their designated group and started to lecture the students.

As Sasuke was approaching his group with Sakura, the girls started to gasps, their eyes widened while some gasps were also heard by some of the boys. Wow, there are a lot of Bi's in Konoha.

While Gaara and Naruto were also going to their group, the similar reaction was made; girls and boys gasped at their captivating smexyness.

Sakura opened her mouth to talk, but before she could say another word, a young girl raised her hand in complete enthusiasm.

"Yes, little girl?" asked Sakura.

"Hi…my name is Yukoame and I was wondering…..how it feels to sit next to him?!" said the girl while shying away with the hint of red that graced her cheeks at the same time.

"Uh..who's him?" she replied.

"Man, she's dumb" Sasuke inwardly muttered.

"Him! The one right next to you!" Yukoame yelled.

"Oh…yes, him…well….uh…." Sakura started to blush.

"What's his name?!" asked another girl.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke" he suddenly replied.

All the girls thought his voice could melt their hearts, they were literally all drooling.

"You still haven't answered my question!" whined Yukoame.

"Let me just say it feels…..really good…" said Sakura.

Sasuke could help but nearly retch when he saw Sakura making them think that she was his girlfriend.

"And…if you guys are wondering, she is NOT my girlfriend!" screamed Sasuke.

Sakura got an anime vein.

Sasuke crossed his arms and finally calmed down to stare at his koibito at the other end of the room.

Naruto looked so happy explaining what chakra was all about to the other group, he wanted to be with him, and wanted Gaara to leave, but no,….he had to be stuck with this pink-haired freak.

Gaara was just crossing his arms and nodding to everything the blonde said, he was too busy staring the blonde's beauty, the cerulean pools of blue that elaborated Naruto's adorable face, the mellow voice of an angel, the golden hair the covered part of his eyes, and way Naruto moved made Gaara want to glomp him like a fangirl. Gaara never knew why he had feelings for such a person that was so different from him, yet also shared the same pain of living with a demon inside. Gaara had the Shukaku, and Naruto had the Kyuubi; they weren't completely different.

A couple of hours passed, all were quite tired of talking and it was lunch break.

"Okay guys! Time for lunch!" yelled Iruka.

As the students were preparing to leave the classroom, Kakashi-sensei suddenly popped in.

He scratched his head and looked dazed.

Kakashi approached Iruka and nudged him on the shoulder.

"What!"

"Didn't you tell me to come?" Kakashi asked…..confused.

Iruka got another anime vein.

"Baka! I told you to come early!" retorted the sensei.

"Oh" was his simple reply.

"Why were you late?!"

"I'll tell you that later" said Kakashi as he winked.

Students left the room, Gaara pulled on Naruto's wrists and quickly led him elsewhere in the academy, Naruto just followed with a surprised and bewildered look, Sakura did the same to Sasuke; he tried to get away from her, longing to be with his koibito for even just a while, but Gaara had stolen him. Sakura was so persistent, that even our Uchiha Sasuke could not escape this pink-haired freak's grasps; it was obvious that Sakura was planning do something to him. As for Gaara, he led Naruto into an abandoned part of the academy, where no one ever came, or was too afraid to come. Kakashi and Iruka were left alone in the classroom, alone. Sakura and Sasuke, Gaara and Naruto, Kakashi and Iruka, in different rooms alone together….

END OF CHAPPIE!!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

xoxoxox

….cliffhanger……okay guys, I'm going to try to make the next chapter a little longer okay? I might write some lime in the next chapter, I'm not sure yet……do you think I should? Just tell me. In addition, there is no way I'm am going to let Sakura get her filthy little hands touch Naruto's Sasuke in that way…..I just don't write hetero…..sumimasen..

We shall meet again my Yaoi minions.


	7. Chapter 7 1hr Lunch Break

right...this chapter starts off weird...and it's a little confusing...

Chapter 7 1hr Lunch Break

Let's start off with Kakashi and Iruka…..

Everything was quiet, students were off to eat lunch, and body was there to disturb them. Iruka-sensei was stuck in a room alone with the pervert, Hatake Kakashi.

The silver-haired Jounin sighed. He walked towards the door and locked it clandestinely; he was also smirking like the horny bastard he was. Iruka noticed after a moment of thought.

"Wh…What?! Kakashi-san! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" stuttered Iruka.

"Nothing" he said suggestively.

He approached Iruka. The fearful sensei staggered backwards to avoid him, but his desk blocked the way only giving Kakashi an open invitation.

"Damn that desk" Iruka mumbled.

"Oh, come on! Stop trying to hide it!" said Kakashi in an irate tone.

"No! I can't…..we can't!" retorted poor Iruka-sensei.

"And why not?" Kakashi questioned while he drew nearer to the other man, evocatively pinning him down and rubbing himself all over him onto the desk, forcing papers and other office supplies to fly off into varied destinations.

"Were in school!" replied Iruka, who repeatedly persisted to escape Kakashi's grasps.

Iruka-sensei could already feel the taut protrusion forming deep between his legs, not to mention that Kakashi's protrusion was erect at it's fullest; rubbing his eager crotch with Iruka's made him moan behind the mask.

"You see, I was late for a reason" said the Jounin while Iruka was still trying to fight him off.

"Why were you late?"

"I was late because I didn't want to wait"

"What? I don't understand"

"If I did come early, I would have to wait until the students left the room. So I decided I would come right before lunch break to come see you"

Iruka stopped struggling and got a sweat drop.

"You know, you really get horny too much" Iruka said.

"I know" Kakashi forced himself onto Iruka again.

"Ahh!" yelped the brunette.

"Shh…students might hear"

"What the hell?! You're the one that's making me scream and your telling me to shush?!"

"Oh, shut up"

Kakashi loosened his grip, but only to free his right hand to unzip his pants. The brunette's eyes widened as an incredulous look claimed his facial expression.

"No! No! Not on this desk!" screeched the sensei.

The pervert cocked an eyebrow and sighed.

"Then lets do it on those desks" said Kakashi while pointing towards the students' desks.

"No! Not this classroom!"

"Iruka-chan, no one will find out okay?"

"No…no…but…" Kakashi lowered his mask and their lips quickly collided with each other's. A bright red tinge graced Iruka's cheeks. Kakashi impatiently slid his hand beneath Iruka's pants to rub the throbbing erection with his palm. Iruka started to moan between kisses. They both struggled to remove their vests and shirts, but they still got them off nonetheless.

"Mmmm…nnn…Kakashi.."

"So, I guess you're enjoying huh?" Kakashi asked while leaving a trail of kisses, made his way down to Iruka's neck, and started to bite.

"Ahh…not so hard!" yelped Iruka.

"Okay…geez…just stop yelling!"

"Did you forget? Are you an idiot? You're the one making me scream!"

"I know"

"Are you doing this on purpose?"

Kakashi tried to feign his mischievous giggle, but it was just too unbearable.

"Yeah, I am" He gently ran his tongue over Iruka's dark skin, and trailed it down to Iruka's rigid nipple.

"Ahh…hnn….why do you always find ways to make my enjoy things like this?" asked Iruka while getting his fingers tangled and tugging on Kakashi's silver hair.

"I don't know, I guess it's a talent of mine"

The silver-hair Jounin pulled away to fully remove his trousers, then reached for Iruka's pants and slipped them off quite skillfully I might add.

"I know I'm going to regret this," mumbled Iruka.

"Don't worry, I know you'll enjoy it anyways" the Jounin replied.

Iruka submissively let Kakashi remove the one last remaining obstacle of clothing, their boxers. Both their arousals were protruding so far up…XD…

Kakashi inserted two fingers into his mouth lubricating them, Iruka moaned just at the sight of Kakashi moving his fingers in and out of his mouth.

Kakashi inserted a finger.

"Ouch!"

"Heh…you're quite tight aren't ya!?"

"Shut up!"

"Okay, I know it hurts" said Kakashi.

"How would you know?! You're always the Seme!" retorted Iruka.

"Experiences, when I was 12" he sadly replied.

"Huh?"

"Just forget about it" Kakashi put in another finger.

"Shit! That hurts even more!" screamed the Sensei.

"You'll get used to in once I'm inside you"

Finally, the third finger.

"Ahh!!"

"Not so loud, Iruka-chan"

"Shut up Kakashi!"

The Jounin started spread Iruka's legs into the desired position, got himself in the right angle and plunged himself in to Iruka.

"Ah!" gasped the Sensei.

"I said you'll get used to it"

He started to thrust in and out, increasing the pace.

The desk was shaking and things were falling off. The room was filled with Iruka's pleasured moans………….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moving on to the next room……..Gaara and Naruto

The room was dark, it looked haunted, and it was dusty and cold.

Gaara closed the door. The blonde looked unworried and was somewhat prepared for what was to come.

Naruto sat down in on of the chairs and shifted his vision to Gaara.

"Why did you take me here?" he questioned.

"I needed to talk to you" muttered the redhead.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

Gaara sighed, he never though he could ever say this word again , but he said it anyways.

"Love"

Naruto jerked back and fell off his chair, he never thought that there would be a day when Gaara would want to talk about love, let alone, with him. The blonde embarrassingly managed to get himself up, while walking to the nearest wall and he leaned against it.

"Why do you avoid me? Are you afraid?" asked Gaara.

No, it's just that…I never knew that you would ever want to talk about that word"

The redhead stood up and walked towards Naruto.

"Love, is something I am ignorant of"

He came closer, now only a foot apart from Naruto.

Naruto was scared, he saw great sadness behind those aquamarine pupils, he wished he could take that pain away, but also knew he would regret it.

"I wanted to talk to you about it because, you seem like you know what it really is" said Gaara.

"I don't understand" replied the blonde.

Gaara approached closer, noses barely touching.

"Can you tell me?" the redhead questioned.

"Uh…um…It's hard to explain" Naruto was lying; he knew exactly what love was except he just couldn't bring himself to explain it, especially in the current position he was in.

"Then, can you show me?" asked the redhead.

"Well…uhh…that's even harder to explain"

Naruto pushed himself against the wall even harder. He needed to escape….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Other room………Sasuke and Sakura…

"Sakura! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" screamed the irate Uchiha.

"Sasuke! Please come with me!" replied Sakura.

She took him into the bathroom, (both for girls and boys) and pushed him against the tiled wall.

"Ahh! What the fuck?! Sakura!" yelled Sasuke.

Sakura muffled his screams with her mouth while she grabbed for his crotch.

Sasuke managed to push her away releasing himself from her grasp; she fell onto the floor with an incredulous glare.

"What is it?! Do you not want me?!" screamed Sakura.

"Don't you ever touch me like that again!" he retorted while wiping his lips with the back of his hand in disgust.

"Why not?!" she angrily replied.

"Because…." Sasuke stopped to think if this was the best thing to say at the time, he knew he loved Naruto, but couldn't find the right words to explain it to Sakura, she would never understand. "Because…there is someone else that I love…" that was the Uchiha's reply, he walked to towards the door, slammed it open and went to search for his koibito.

Sakura managed to get to her feet and go after the Uchiha.

"Wait Sasuke! Please stop!"

Sasuke just wanted to be with Naruto, and he wasn't going to let Sakura stop him. He just ignored her as much as possible, while searching through the school corridors for Naruto.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screeched.

"You know, you really are annoying!" he yelled.

Sasuke stopped as he noticed a dark passageway, which looked abandoned; he turned to his right and noticed a door. He ran to it and swung it open…………

Right there, he saw Gaara's lips on Naruto. He didn't notice the blonde struggling to get free because his real intent was killing Gaara at the time for touching Naruto.

Naruto managed to push Gaara away. His eyes widened in fear when he saw the fuming Uchiha standing at the doorway ready to kill something.

"You bastard! I'm gonna kill you!" growled Sasuke.

Sakura found a way to follow the Uchiha and soon ended up right behind him gaping at what was happening.

Sasuke headed towards Gaara with such and intent to kill, his eyes were burning with rage and hatred for this redhead.

Sasuke threw a punch, but it was futile. Gaara dodged it.

"Sasuke! No!" cried Naruto.

Naruto ran to Sasuke grabbing a hold of his arms, trying to stop him from hurting himself.

"Don't touch me!" he screamed at Naruto.

The blonde let go, wide-eyed at what he just heard. Those three words felt like daggers to his heart, they pierced him deeply which made him start to feel a giant lump in his throat.

Fast-paced footsteps were heard coming towards the room.

It was Iruka and Kakashi.

Sasuke tried to kick Gaara, but once again, he missed.

The older men ran to him and took hold of his arms and legs. Sasuke was violent; he squirmed at their grasps hell-bent on destruction.

"Sasuke! Calm yourself!" yelled Iruka.

Sasuke finally calmed down, he was still breathing heavily as the older men let go of his arms and legs. Sasuke and Gaara exchanged death glares, their eyes spelled hate and wrath towards each other, and they despised each other for one reason. Naruto.

All Sakura could do was stare and wonder, he mouth still gaping and her eyes still wide. She could do nothing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All returned to class, the four that had arrived in the morning were dead quite towards each other. Gaara didn't look at Naruto or the others, he wasn't paying attention when the kids were asking the blonde questions, and he just stared at the floor blankly without expression. Sasuke did the same only he was less calm about it, he was twitching to kill something, his hands were fidgeting as a sign that he wanted to crush someone. He sure was pissed off.

The school day had ended; the four had walked out of the room silent. They reached the outside gate. Naruto stopped walking.

"I'm sorry," the blonde mumbled.

Sasuke, Gaara and Sakura all froze.

"Sasuke, did you hear me? I'm sorry," said the blonde again.

Gaara felt like killing himself, it hurt him to hear the blonde say sorry because it wasn't Naruto's fault at all, it was his. Gaara knew that he was the one that forced himself to kiss Naruto in the first place, if he wanted Naruto and Sasuke apart so much to win Naruto's love, why did he want Naruto and Sasuke to come back together again. He finally realized something, it was love. He loved Naruto although he never really knew why; Gaara realized that if he really loved the blonde he would do anything to make him happy.

"Sasuke! I said it! I'm sorry!" screamed Naruto as he started to tear up.

Sasuke could hear the pain in his voice and he didn't dare look at his lover's suffering face.

Sakura decided to walk away; she knew that this wasn't her problem. As painful as it was to accept that Sasuke's lover was Naruto, she had to do anything to make Sasuke happy.

She walked away.

Only three of the guys were left, Sasuke, Naruto and Gaara.

"Sasuke! I'm fucking sorry!" screamed the blonde again.

Sasuke tried to pretend he was deaf. It was painful.

"No Naruto" he said.

"Sasuke!...I…"

"I saw you and Gaara, what I saw is…." He turned around and started to walk away. He did his best to fake it, he wanted Naruto, but somehow he still felt unsure and doubtful.

"I hate you" the Uchiha said, he wanted to say "I love you" but couldn't gather the strength to say it, he had to forget everything today, he wanted to runaway………

Naruto wanted to run after him, but didn't Sasuke just say he hated him?

END OF CHAPPIE

……cliffhanger…………again………….buahahahha……………sorry I'm just incapable to write long chappies!! Okay, so Naruto and Sasuke had a fight, Gaara know something that Sasuke doesn't and Naruto feels hated………what will happen next???

Sayonara………..

WE SHALL MEET AGAIN MY YAOI MINIONS


	8. Chapter 8 Nothing Left to Hold on to

okay guys...this chappie has lot's of 'switching' in it so it's kinda confusing okay?

Chapter 8 Nothing Left to Hold on to

I HATE YOU……………those three words rang in Sasuke's mind all day, if you asked most people who were in love to think of three words, they would think of I LOVE YOU, but Sasuke was different, he couldn't just say those words to anyone, he had to say them to his Koibito………….

The day had started out as happy, but was soon transformed into melancholy. The afternoon was so lonely, Sasuke wanted to go to Naruto and say I'm sorry, but he was just too afraid. He loved that blonde more than anyone could imagine, but why was he so afraid? Tears started leak from those stygian, ebony eyes. Sasuke was cold on the outside, but his feelings for Naruto contradicted his stoic exterior.

"Why? I'm such a fucking idiot!" mumbled Sasuke to himself. "Everything that I love, I've thrown away…………………my only love is now gone..."

That lonely walk home made Sasuke feel suicidal…(emo angst)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SASUKE'S POV

I walk inside my house; everything is dark and lonely….

There's no more Naruto, there's nothing left to hold on to…….

I enter my bedroom, no sweet blonde there waiting for me.

I sit down and stare blankly at the wooden walls, my heart feels like it had been ripped to pieces, my eyes start to bleed tears.

I hate this; I hate myself, why did I have to tell him I hated him!?...

END OF SASUKE'S POV

Sasuke dug his head into his hands and screamed at himself. He pounded his fists on the bed that he and Naruto had slept in; the bed where Sasuke told him that he loved him.

He finally got himself together and decided to take a walk in the woods, maybe this would make him calm down a bit……….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking down the path, Gaara noticed saw Kakashi and Iruka walking together. He walked up to them and stopped them.

"Ah…Nani Gaara-kun?" questioned Iruka.

"I know this may sound weird but….where does Naruto live?" asked Gaara shyly.

"Oh…he lives in the apartment right across from the flower shop that is to the left side of Ichiraku Ramen's" he responded.

Gaara gave a confused look and searched around to the street, not knowing exactly which direction to go. Iruka smiled, he knew this redhead had no clue on which direction to go.

"Okay, I'll take you there" he said smiling.

"But…Iruka" whispered Kakashi.

"You can go home first….and don't worry, it won't take long okay?" Iruka winked at the Jounin; Kakashi just nodded.

"Okay Gaara this way" said Iruka while beckoning him to follow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They reached the building.

Gaara started at all the windows, trying to guess which one was Naruto's.

"Ano…." mumbled Gaara.

"Oh yeah, room number 7" Iruka responded.

"Arigato" replied the redhead.

"Wait…."

Gaara stopped walking and shifted his vision back to the sensei.

"Nani?"

"Today….you and the others were really quite after that little incident at lunch…"

Gaara sadly lowered his head in guilt.

"You know what to do…right?" said Iruka.

Gaara was startled, it was as if Iruka-sensei knew what happened even though he wasn't there to witness it.

"Ah…..you…you….know?" stuttered Gaara staring at him wide eyed.

"You like him don't you Gaara?"

Gaara embarrassingly nodded.

"Good luck" said Iruka as he smiled and started to walk away.

"Chotto matte…Iruka-san!" called Gaara.

He was gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara walked in the entrance, the place wasn't all that bad however, it was quite small.

The redhead walked up the stairs.

"Room 7….yeah…7…that's what Iruka-san said...," he mumbled inwardly.

The redhead was as nervous as hell, he was thinking of so many things to say but it only led down to sounding stupid in front of the blonde, the main idea was that he had to apologize.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The redhead slowly walked up to the door and knocked. There was no answer, Gaara reached for the doorknob and quietly turned it. He entered the room, everything was so silent; all he could hear the ticking of the clock and the birds outside. He walked towards another door, hearing muffled rustling noises. Once he opened it, he saw Naruto packing his belongings.

The blonde turned around to see who it was, his eyes widened in surprise, but they soon returned a look of sadness. Gaara could see it, Naruto had been crying.

"N…Na..Naruto.." said the redhead apprehensively.

"What is it Gaara?"

"I….I… wa…wanted to..to…a…apologize…" Gaara had never stuttered so badly in his entire life.

The blonde gave no reply, not even a glance at Gaara, he just kept packing his clothes.

"What are you doing?" asked Gaara.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm leaving Konoha" Naruto replied.

Gaara was shocked, his heart temporarily ceased to beat by the suddenness of Naruto's actions.

"Na…Nani?! You can't leave! Sasu-.." Gaara's words slipped, he knew Naruto didn't want to hear his name.

"Do you think he really cares? Didn't you hear him say he hated me?!" Naruto retorted.

Gaara paused for a moment.

"No, Naruto…..he loves you, but he's just too afraid to say it" he finally replied.

"I don't believe you…"

"Gomen…" said Gaara miserably.

Gaara silently turned around to walk to the door behind him to leave.

"I forgive you…" said Naruto.

The redhead quickly turned around in surprise.

"Re…really?"

The blonde gave a warm genuine smile and said, "Well…yeah because I think I would do the same thing you did to a person that I really like"

Gaara returned a smile, but he still felt so guilty.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Let's return to Sasuke…………..

The forest seemed so dead, nothing could break the cold silence that surrounded our depressed Uchiha.

"Fuck…." He mumbled to himself. "This day can't get any worse!" right after he said that, it rained.

Faint footsteps caught Sasuke's ear, although the Uchiha was sulking at himself, he was still aware of his surroundings

The footsteps halted.

"Oi!" spoke a voice from the darkness.

"That voice!" Sasuke turned around to see who it was, it was the redhead.

The Uchiha immediately took form of his 'I'm ready to kill you" stance, and glared at Gaara.

"What the fuck do you want?!" he fumed.

"I just came here to say that you are a total idiot" he calmly replied.

"Teme!" Sasuke growled and grabbed Gaara by the collar.

Black eyes met with the aquamarine ones, the black eyes filled with rage.

Sasuke lowered his head and heavily sighed.

"You're right, I am an idiot" Sasuke let go of Gaara and sat on top of the rock he was previously sitting on before the redhead paid a visit.

"Naruto is leaving Konoha, and I suggest you do something before the love of your life is gone…," said Gaara persuasively.

Sasuke glared at him, but his glare turned into a confused look.

"Why are you telling me this?" he questioned.

"Because….I'm doing this for Naruto's sake…." replied Gaara.

Gaara paused for a moment and beckoned Sasuke to get up.

"He's coming, I can hear his footsteps" whispered Gaara.

"But…what do I do?"

"Baka! You know exactly what you should do!" retorted the redhead.

"But…"

"Shut up! Go get Naruto before he walks out of your life forever!"

Sasuke was shaken; he had never felt so much confusion in such a long time. Should he just run away, or should he chase after his koibito?

"Go!" cried Gaara.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to Naruto….

The rain was so heavy, and the sky looked so melancholy. Nothing could cheer up this hopeless blonde.

"I wish I could turn back time….." uttered Naruto.

He suddenly heard splashes of water behind him and two arms wrap around his slender waist, forcing him to let go of his bags.

"Naruto…" said Sasuke as he buried his face into the nape of the blonde. "I'm sorry Naruto, I'm sorry for being the biggest idiot in Konoha..."

Naruto inwardly giggled, he never thought that the stoic Uchiha could ever confess and break down like this, let alone, to him.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arms and pulled away from him to see his face. His face looked so miserable, his eyes looked like they have been crying; even though it was raining, Naruto could see the tears stream from his eyes.

"Sasuke? Have you been crying?"

The Uchiha embarrassingly retorted, "No!" even though he was crying like a baby 10 minutes ago.

"Naruto…will you please forgive me?" asked Sasuke desperately.

Naruto approached the Uchiha and gave him a sharp jab in the shoulder.

"Ouch!" cried Sasuke.

"That's for acting like an idiot!"

Then, Naruto pressed his lips against Sasuke.

Naruto pulled away.

"That's for chasing after me," said Naruto as he smiled. Sasuke blushed. "Okay Sasuke, you deserve a reward..."

"Really?" said Sasuke as he seductively smirked.

"Yeah…so….that automatically makes you the Seme because I'm the one that's going to be giving you the pleasure…," replied the blonde.

Their lips met again with Sasuke slipping his tongue past Naruto's lips, Gaara grimaced because he could hear those two moan even through the rain.

"Will you two please get a fucking room!" he yelled.

Naruto and Sasuke paused and simultaneously glared at Gaara.

"Okay….let's continue this at my place," said Sasuke.

"Un..." Naruto agreed.

The two started to walk to Sasuke's house.

"Wait! Gaara….thank you..." said Sasuke while he thankfully smiled.

"You're welcome baka…." He replied.

OWARI!!!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Okay…………you guys are just going to have to wait for the lemon!!!!

I'm so evil for making you wait.


	9. Chapter 9 Horny Ninja

Chapter 9 Horny Ninja

Dangit!! It's so hard to write lemon scenes!!!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Kakashi and Iruka……..

It was still raining hard, the sky was dark and Iruka finally arrived home. Once he opened the door and stepped inside, Kakashi-san came running towards him and suddenly glomped him.

"Eh?! Kakashi you're worse than the fangirls!" screamed Iruka.

"Iruka-chan! I was so worried about you!" he screeched while digging his head into his lover's chest.

"Ah! Well, at least let me close the door!" fumed Iruka while trying to resist Kakashi's obsessive-compulsive grasp.

"Let..let go!"

"Okay fine….I'll let you breath" said the Jounin finally letting go of his precious koibito.

"Why the sudden concern?" the brunette questioned.

"Oh nothing….it's just that I missed you so much"

"I've only been gone for 10 minutes, geez…" said Iruka while getting a sweat drop. "Are you doing this because you're just horny?" he questioned suspiciously.

"Pretty much" Kakashi replied while giving him a suggestive wink.

"I knew it"

Kakashi snaked his slender arms around Iruka's waist and pulled him closer to his twitching groin. He quickly removed his mask and gently placed his tender lips upon his koibito's. Iruka didn't hesitate at all, because he knew he wanted it as much as he did. Kakashi slowly slipped his hand up Iruka's shirt aiming to play with the erect nipples.

"Ah…" Iruka moaned between kisses. They both started to undress whilst playing with each other's tongues simultaneously, don't know how they managed to do that.

Once they were done undressing, Iruka pulled Kakashi towards the loveseat while Kakashi straddled him. The silver-haired Jounin bent down to kiss his lover's neck, leaving visible love marks was his intent. Iruka could feel the hot humidity that touched his skin, sensing the wet tongue that grazed his tender neck. Iruka clenched his fist as he felt Kakashi sucking on him. Soon after, Kakashi made his way down to Iruka's nipples, gently biting them as he also circled them with his wet tongue. Iruka gently tugged at the Jounin's hair out of pleasure, only he could give him this much pleasure. The younger man felt the tongue trail it's way down to his navel, sensing it dip into it gave him chills because he was also sensitive in that area. He suddenly felt Kakashi grab his erect cock, gently stroking it and rubbing it.

"Ahh! Nnn…Kakashi! That feels so good…give me more…" moaned Iruka.

"Just wait a little longer and you'll feel pleasure that is out of this world...," teased Kakashi.

The silver-hair Jounin stopped licking at Iruka's navel and started to eye Iruka's arousal. Every inch Kakashi's warm mouth got closer to Iruka's cock, the more hot and bothered Iruka felt.

"Damn it Kakashi! Stop teasing!" he screamed.

"My...my…Iruka-chan is so impatient…." He said while circling the head of Iruka's manhood with the tip of his tongue.

"Damn it! Just give it to me already!" he yelled again.

"As you wish…"

Kakashi mouth encircled the eager arousal; he gentle rocked his head back and forth agonizingly slow with the sadistic intent to torture his poor koibito.

"Fuck! You're moving so slowly"

"Mnn…nnn…mnnn…" Kakashi couldn't exactly speak with a full mouth. XD

Iruka thrust his hips forcing his cock to penetrate Kakashi's down his throat deeply. It was a signal for the silver-haired Jounin to work his magic. Kakashi rocked his head back and forth around Iruka's cock faster and faster, making Iruka moan loud.

"Ah! Faster!" Iruka screamed.

Iruka could feel it coming, his orgasm was about to arrive.

A few moments later, Iruka couldn't hold it back any longer; he finally released himself into Kakashi's mouth while the silver-haired Jounin gulped everything down.

"Ah…Kakashi-san where did you learn to do this?" questioned Iruka while trying to calm down from the sudden pleasure he had previously attained.

Kakashi froze once his lover had asked that question.

_Flashback-_

"_But...Sensei! I don't know if I can…" _

"_Uh…Don't worry Kakashi-chan...You'll only get better if you do this to me..."_

"_I don't know…it's too big…Sensei..."_

"_It will fit…don't be so reluctant Kakashi-chan…just put it in your mouth…"_

_End of Flashback_

"Kakashi!" Iruka gently nudged him to the shoulder to wake him up.

"Ah...ano…yes?"

Iruka sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Never mind"

"Now...where were we?" Kakashi smirked at Iruka.

"Oh..no.." the younger Sensei knew what was to come...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Sasuke and Naruto….yeah…..

"I wanna take a shower first" said Naruto as he took of his jacket.

"Why? You don't smell or anything" complained the Uchiha.

"Well….you see, I slipped in a mud puddle when I was trying to "runaway"….it just doesn't seem like it because the rain washed it off"

"Doesn't rain washing off the mud count as showering?"

"No..."

Sasuke couldn't fight the impulse to fuck Naruto on the wall already, so a perverted idea came to mind.

"Hey…um...go ahead and shower already…"

"What's on your mind?" asked the blonde suspiciously.

"You'll see" said the Uchiha as he deviously smirked.

Naruto entered the bathroom and turned the shower on; he began to undress and slowly entered the bathtub. He wet his golden hair and started cleanse his body.

The door unexpectedly swung open with a gaping Uchiha in sight. His mouth was so wide open that he looked like he was drooling, and was bound to die from a nosebleed at the sight of such a beautiful angel. Naruto's slender, elongated body sparkled with water drops that elaborated his sexy, hard abdomen.

"Ahhh! Sasuke what the heck are you doing here?!" screamed the startled blonde.

"Oh…I just came to do something to ya…." The Uchiha said as he smirked.

"N…na…nani?!"

"Don't worry…"

Sasuke slowly removed his shirt and then his pants….then boxers….

He entered the bathtub and quickly pinned the blonde on the cold tile wall.

"Sasuke….you horny bastard" hissed Naruto.

"You know….I like it when you're all wet, it makes me wanna lick you" Sasuke gently licked at Naruto's neck, slowly trailing his tongue down to Naruto's protruding nipples.

"See…you're already hard there..." said Sasuke as he traced his tongue around the dark circles.

"It's because you're making me hard" replied Naruto.

Sasuke grabbed a hold of Naruto's protruding arousal.

"Mhmmmnn…." Moaned Naruto.

Sasuke claimed Naruto's lips and forced his tongue into the blonde's warm mouth, the more Naruto moaned through kisses the more Sasuke wanted him. Soft tongues danced together to the orgasmic melody of erotic noises. (Lol…I sound poetic)

Sasuke started to stroke Naruto's manhood, each stroke hit Naruto's spot harder and harder, nearing him to his orgasm.

"Ahh! Screamed Naruto between kisses.

"Moan for me…"

"Sasuke! I'm coming!"

Sasuke pumped it harder to give Naruto pleasure that he had never felt before.

Faster and harder Sasuke went.

"Ah!!..." Naruto bit his lip out of pleasure happy that Sasuke had entered the bathroom in the first place.

"Aren't you happy that I'm here?" questioned Sasuke with a seducing look upon his face.

"Hell yeah..."

Naruto suddenly released, spilling his seed into the water from the bathtub. Luckily, the drain hole was open.

"Now…it's time for me to have some pleasure….turn around and bend over…" demanded Sasuke.

Naruto non-hesitantly complied with Sasuke's command; he was the Uke of course.

Sasuke sunk a finger into Naruto.

'Ah…" squealed the blonde.

The second finger followed.

"Ahh!" the blonde screamed louder.

Finally, the third.

"Shh…Naru-chan…you'll get used to it…" (Sasuke sounds like Kakashi doesn't he?)

Sasuke let his fingers explore the 'depths' for a while making the poor blonde squirm with anticipation.

"Damn it Sasuke! Stop playing!"

"You seem to be hornier than me…"

"Shut up! Your the one that made me horny" Naruto hissed.

"Here I come..."

Sasuke pierced into Naruto's opening, making the water splash around them from the sudden movements of the two bodies fusing together.

Sasuke thrusts his hips, giving Naruto more pleasure with every push.

"Harder!"

"Of course I'll go harder…I wanna make you scream my name"

"Unf….. I dare you to try!"

"Oh….you'll be screaming my name when I'm done with you"

Sasuke pushed in harder and faster this time, grabbing onto the blonde's waist gave him more power. The water vapor from the hot shower mixed with the sweat on the two bodies, creating a more sexual atmosphere.

"Come on Naruto, scream my name!" commanded the Uchiha has he plunged himself in harder every time.

"I won't scream your name until I get the pleasure I want…"

"Hmm….fine….I'll give you your pleasure…"

Sasuke went as fast and as hard as he could, moans coming from both lovers were inevitable.

"Ah! Sasuke! I can feel it!" cried the blonde.

"I'm sure you can!"

"Ahhhh!!! Sasuke!!!!" The Uchiha felt Naruto tighten around him as he released himself into his koibito. Every nerve inside Naruto pulsed it's own orgasm as he felt the warmth inside him. Pleasure rippled through their bodies sending waves of erotic bliss all around them.

Both lovers collapsed into the bathtub breathing heavily. (wow…Sasuke has a big bathtub...)

"See? I made you scream my name" said Sasuke while he kissed Naruto on the forehead.

"You sure did..." replied the sweet blonde angel as he smiled back.

Tears started to stream from Naruto's eyes.

"Naru-chan! Wh…what's wrong?" asked the Uchiha in a worried tone.

"I'm sorry…" he cried.

"For what?" Sasuke questioned as he gently kissed Naruto's cheeks to comfort him.

"I'm sorry for trying to leave you"

"It's okay…I was the idiot, not you" Sasuke tried to wipe the tears from his lover's eyes.

Naruto took hold of Sasuke's hand and kissed it.

"Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"Can you promise me one thing?"

"Yes, of course"

"Promise to never leave me"

Naruto looked into the Uchiha's eyes and tenderly smiled.

"I promise you teme…"

OWARI!!!

man...I suck at writing lemons...sorry of the shortness!!

please don't kill me for mistakes!

okay...sayonara my yaoi minions...


	10. Chapter 10 Unbroken Promise

Chapter 10 Unbroken Promise

sucky fight scenes ahead...and maybe a surprise?

just read...

Both Jounins woke up together in a warm bed in each other's sweet embrace, entangled together as the two koibito's nestled in their unperturbed, harmonious haven. Morning light spilled from the windows across the room as the sun went up exposing Naruto's peaceful, angelic face with the Raven's head nuzzled into the blonde's neck. Nothing could destroy that sweet moment of love between the two.

"Naruto…" Sasuke mutter as he kissed his lover's tender neck.

The blonde squirmed and inwardly giggled at the feeling of his lover's warm mouth on the skin of his neck; he was the super cute Uke after all.

"We just woke up and you're already kissing me?" questioned the blonde as he tilted his head to the side giving Sasuke more space.

"I never want to stop kissing you" Sasuke replied as he slowly licked at Naruto's soft neck skin.

The Uke endearingly giggled again.

"Yamete...it tickles..."

Sasuke smiled as he kept kissing his lover.

"Cuteness is a crime," he whispered.

"I'm sorry, please do punish me...," replied the blonde as he turned to Sasuke and looked him in the eye.

"You…you like being naughty don't you?" Sasuke pointed his finger towards Naruto poked at him.

"Indeed I do" Naruto grinned, placed his hand onto Sasuke's crotch, and started to stroke.

"Ooh…I think I'm gonna have to punish you for sexual harassment" XD

Sasuke got up and straddled his lover.

"Chotto…before you do anything, can I ask what we were doing last night after we both showered?" questioned the blonde.

"Well, I'll I remember is that you were screaming, 'Yamete! Ochiri itai!'"(means...Stop it! My ass hurts!)

"Oh…so that's why my ass really hurts this morning, what exactly did you do to me?"

"Like I said, I don't really remember, but I'm pretty sure it gave you lots of pleasure"

"More like it gave me lots of pain" replied the blonde.

Sasuke leaned towards Naruto to claim the lover's lips.

Naruto held on to Sasuke's waist to pull him closer to himself, Naruto could feel big bulge that was forming between his legs and Sasuke's.

Tongues entwined together unwilling to untangle, saliva mixed together as hands felt each other's slender bodies.

"Mmm...Sasuke..." moaned the blonde.

"Nn…Nani?"

"Don't we have volunteer work to do today for Iruka-sensei?"

"Shit…I forgot about that…"

Naruto sadly frowned and beckoned Sasuke to get off.

"We…we will continue this later" Said Sasuke as if he was threatening Naruto.

"Un"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As both Jounins were walking to the academy, Naruto noticed someone was eyeing him and his lover.

"Sasuke-kun…I think there's someone following us" Naruto whispered.

"Where?" Sasuke shifted his vision to varied directions.

"Don't look!" cried Naruto as he took hold of Sasuke's head.

"Na…Nani?"

"He's gonna think we know he's here!"

Sasuke sighed.

"I think you're just imagining things because your ass hurts so much this morning"

"Shut up!" Naruto swung a fist at Sasuke's head, but the Raven dodged it.

Both just laughed at each other's actions and continued walking to the academy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They both entered the room, and met eyes with Gaara and Sakura.

"Ah…there you guys are, you guys are a bit late don't you think? Wonder what you two were up to last night…" said Iruka.

Blushed tainted both the Jounins' faces and they looked at each other wide eyed.

Iruka grinned.

"Don't think I don't know"

"H….How…How?" they both asked simultaneously.

"It's obvious" Iruka ruffled their hair and smiled again. "C'mon you guys have some teaching to do today"

Naruto walked over to Gaara and to Sasuke went to Sakura.

Every step Naruto got closer, the more Gaara's cheeks turned Scarlet.

"Ohayo!" Naruto said while giving a warm smile to the redhead.

"Ano…O…Oh...Ohayo Naruto-kun" returned the redhead who was obviously trying his best to conceal his flustered face.

Naruto giggled a bit.

"Geez Gaara, you sound just like Hinata"

"No I don't" Gaara retorted.

"Yes you do, you're stuttering just like her"

"Um…whatever..." Gaara couldn't think of a comeback, he knew Naruto was right.

Sasuke went to sit next to Sakura and the other kids ready to talk about whatever they asked.

Sakura lightly tapped Sasuke on the shoulder and faintly smiled when his eyes made contact with hers.

"Um…Sasuke…..I'm…I'm really sorry about yesterday..." muttered Sakura.

"Hn..." was his reply.

"I'm am truly sorry, can you please forgive me?" asked Sakura with pleading eyes.

"It's okay…," returned Sasuke as he turned away to look the kids.

"Really?"

"Un, it's okay"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka approached Gaara and Naruto.

"Um...Naruto do you think you could run some errands for me today?"

Naruto thought about it for a while.

"Sure"

"Gaara, would you like to help Naruto?"

Gaara embarrassingly nodded and just blushed.

"We'll then, here's what you have to do. You need to deliver Tsunade-sama's lunch to her…Shizune is not here today because she took a break"

The two younger boys gave Iruka strange looks.

"She's quite lazy, that old hag" whispered Naruto.

"I agree," replied the sensei. "All you have to do is go to Dango dumpling stand that is right across from the bakery and order her 3 boxes, tell them it's for Tsunade-sama and you won't have to pay because she pre-paid a years' supply for dumplings….you guys still with me?"

"Un" said the two while nodding.

"Yosh…now go.."

Sasuke caught the two leaving the classroom together and started to feel irritated.

"Iruka-sensei! Um…where are they off to?"

"Oh…they just went to deliver Tsunade's lunch, that all. You're not jealous are you?"

Sasuke blushed and quickly hid it by veiling his face with his bangs.

"I just hate not being with him, that's all"

Iruka understandingly smiled.

"Young love…it's such a beautiful thing…Don't worry, they'll be back soon enough"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah…here it is" said the blonde pointing to the stand.

Gaara uneasily followed the blonde, shifting his eyes to different directions because he could feel someone was watching.

"3 boxes of Dango dumplings please, it's for Tsunade-sama" ordered Naruto.

"Ah…Tsunade-sama….okay, 3 boxes coming up...," said the cook.

"Naruto-kun…don't you feel a little weird?" questioned Gaara who was still alert of his surroundings.

"Um...nope…why?"

Gaara shook his head and said, "Nothing, it's must be my imagination"

"Okay, look here they come"

The cook handed them three boxes and thanked them.

"You won't have to pay you know?" said the man.

"Yes sir, we know" Gaara and Naruto started to make their way to the Hokage's office.

"Ja ne!" yelled Naruto.

The man waved back and smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once the two had reached the office, they knocked.

"Come in!" yelled a voice.

The door opened and they both saw a desk crammed with piles of papers, medical books everywhere and no blonde to be found in sight.

"I'm right here," said Tsunade as she emerged from behind the enormous pile of papers.

"Um...Here's your lunch" Naruto approached with Gaara behind him. Tsunade stood up to get the boxes of dumplings.

"I thought you were in Sand," she said to Gaara.

"Well, I just came here for a visit" he replied shyly.

"Oh"

"Well…we have to get going now goodbye Tsunade!" said Naruto while grabbing Gaara and dragging him to the exit.

"She is such a lazy old hag…look at her office" whispered the blonde.

Gaara quietly chuckled to himself.

"Hey! I heard that!" Tsunade grabbed the nearest book and hurled at the giggling blonde. Unfortunately, the door was in the way so the book had no way of reaching the empty head of Naruto.

"I said goodbye….Hag!" Naruto and Gaara quickly took off running like headless chickens, as if Tsunade was going to chase them with a cleaver and chop some important body part of theirs that was essential in life. A pile of books flew out of the door intending to hit them, too bad they didn't.

"Naruto! I'm gonna chop off that little dick of yours if you call me a hag one more time!" screamed Tsunade.

"She seems really pissed," said Gaara who was still trying to dodge the books that were flying everywhere.

"Damn, she's still strong for a hag her age!" Naruto screamed this aloud, wanting Tsunade to hear.

"You're gonna pay for that!" she replied.

Both boys were close to the exit, they both opened the door panting and gasping for air.

"You know, that was actually fun" said Gaara as he panted heavily.

"Yeah…it's always fun when you piss off Tsunade-basaan"

"Yeah" Gaara smiled back, he never had this much fun before, nor did he know that pissing people was funny.

"Looks like we have to go back eh?" questioned the blonde.

"I'm sure Sasuke misses you…" the redhead replied sadly.

A wan smile graced Naruto's face, as if he pitied Gaara. He really wished he could do something about it like, getting him to like someone else.

"C'mon, I think we had a little too much fun today"

Gaara nodded agreeing.

While walking by a dark alleyway, Naruto and Gaara were shoved by a group of young boys.

"Oi! What the fuck was that for?" screamed Gaara.

"You…you fucking fags!" screamed a boy with brown hair who was obviously the leader.

Naruto recognized him, it was the stalker he had seen when he was walking with Sasuke to the academy.

Gaara and Naruto were surrounded; nothing but a dead end behind them, a group of homophobes in front of them, there was no way of escaping.

"Yeah so what if I am a fag?!" retorted Naruto.

"I hate them..." said the brown-haired boy.

The rest of the group started to approach.

The brown haired boy took out a kunai and lunged at Naruto. Gaara ran to stop him, but he was halted by the others. They beat him and kicked him until he started to bruise, cries of pain and malicious laughter occupied the whole atmosphere among them. Naruto barely dodged the kunai and dashed forwards to get the others off Gaara.

"What did we ever do to you!?" screamed Naruto.

"It's people like you that ruined my life…I was raped as a kid…" returned the brown hair boy.

"What?!" Naruto got a surprised look on his face; he was quickly grabbed by two others.

Gaara managed to punch the lights out of the three that were restraining him. The leader ran at Naruto with the kunai once again. Instead of the kunai wounding Naruto, it speared Gaara.

"Ahh…." Gaara fell to his knees, bleeding crimson on the cold ground. (he doesn't have his gourd)

"Gaara!" yelled Naruto, trying his best to hide his tears. "You fucking bastards! I'm gonna kill you!"

Before Naruto could release himself from their grasps, he felt the kunai penetrate his insides causing him to immediately lose his breath as his body collapsed right next to Gaara. Both boys lay prostrate on the ground.

"N..Naruto….I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you..." Gaara's eyes were filled with so much sadness, he couldn't protect the first person that he ever care for. The pain was killing him slowly, he could feel the blood exit from his body to escape onto the cold ground.

Naruto flinched at the pain, as his tears mixed with the blood and dirt on the ground. He could see and feel Gaara's agony.

"We're….n..no…not going to die today" muttered the injured blonde. "I'm not going to let them take away an important person from me…"

Gaara's eyes widened a bit in surprise.

"I…I'm an important person to you?"

Naruto smiled back even though he was in pain.

"Yes, you are an important person to me…"

Naruto struggled to get to his feet, he took out a shuriken and threw it at one of them. He got one in the back.

"Oi! You're still alive?!" screamed the one who got hit.

"I won't die that easily you bastards!" Naruto yelled back.

Naruto persistently swung punches and kicks at them, he felt two arms grab him from behind and quickly flipped backwards to kick the enemy in the face. The blonde decided to use the kage bushin no jutsu and multiplied into six Narutos. The real Naruto elbowed the incoming enemy from the right and kicked the one on the left in the stomach. The others beat the shit out of the other boys. All were down, only the leader was left. The clones disappeared.

"Your good a fighting for faggot...," said the other.

"I won't die that easily…especially when you've hurt the ones I care for"

"Psht..that piece of gay trash there?!"

"Don't call my friends trash!"

Naruto ran at him with all he could forcing himself to swing the hardest punch that he's every punched in his entire life.

As the blonde's fist came closer to the boy's face, he boy disappeared.

Naruto felt a pang of pain in his back, realizing that he was wounded from the Kunai again.

"Naruto!" Gaara screamed.

"There's nothing you can do about it fag!" he yelled at the redhead.

Naruto collapsed onto the ground again, only this time, he wasn't sure if was going to live.

The boy started to snicker and he spat on Naruto.

"This is what you get" he kicked the wounded blonde in the ribs causing Naruto to cough up blood.

"If you ever want to get back at me and get your ass kicked again….the name's Satoshi"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to Iruka's classroom…

"Iruka-sensei, they're not back yet" complained Sasuke.

Iruka got a worried look and bit his lip anxiously.

"Okay, you guys should go look for them, I have a bad feeling about this"

Sasuke and Sakura both nodded obediently.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke! Look!" Sakura pointed to the crowd and started to make her way to it.

Sasuke followed.

His heart nearly stopped when he saw the sight of Naruto and Gaara bleeding on the ground, he immediately ran to his lover and held him in his arms. Sakura ran to Gaara to check up on him. Luckily, she always carried a first aid kit.

"Naruto! Naruto! Wake-up!" Sasuke nervously shook as he saw Naruto's blood splattered vest. The blonde slowly opened his eyes to make contact with the dark pupils that hovered above him.

"Sasuke…it hurts.." said the blonde in a quivering tone.

Tears started to form in Sasuke's dark eyes, water drops gently fell onto Naruto's face as Sasuke silently wept.

"Who did this to you Naruto?"

"A….A...group….a group of boys did this to me and Gaara…" Naruto gritted his teeth from the sudden that occupied his wounds. "His...name….his name was Satoshi…"

Sasuke clenched his fist in anger as he started to breathe heavily.

"He'll pay for this; he'll pay for what he did to you and Gaara" muttered Sasuke.

Naruto suddenly stopped breathing as he slowly closed his eyes.

Sasuke shook Naruto, trying his best to revive him.

"Naruto! Dammit Naruto you promised! You promised to never leave me!" Sasuke dug his head into his lover's chest and lost control of himself, he cried. He cried miserably, anger, pain and detestation mingled together in his cries. He ignored all his surroundings, ignored the whispers that encircled him and his lover, all he could think about was revenge.

"You promised….how could you break your promise Naruto?"

OWARI

You're just going to have to wait for the next chappie!!! I am so evil…..

Ahhhhh!!! i know...absolute OOCness in this chapter...i suck at everything!!!! . 

yes...i know i made Gaara look weak in this chapter, maybe even Naruto...please just ignore it '...I am incapable of writing fight scenes in stories so please forgive me!

We shall meet again my fellow Yaoi minions…..


	11. Chapter 11 Gaara

Chapter 11 Gaara

AUTHOR'S NOTE--A new couple in this chapter…...guess who…

This chapter contains lots of angst….I guess was in my emo mood while writing it….

LOTS OF SWEARING….

xoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Gaara, can you hear me?" whispered Sakura.

The redhead winced as he struggled to sit up, he was still bleeding and quite shaky, and his mind seemed so blank and hazy (wow, that rhymed). Sakura carefully lifted Gaara's bloodied shirt exposing the gruesome gash that was placed on the redheads' abdomen.

"Who did this to you Gaara?" she muttered in a worried voice as her facial features were contorted with a pitied expression.

There was no reply, Gaara just wearily blinked as his response.

Sakura took out the disinfectant and placed some of the liquid on some cloth she took out from her pouch, and gingerly dabbed the open wound as Gaara tightly shut his eyes and tilted his head back while letting out a silent scream of pain.

"It's going to be okay" reassured Sakura even though she doubted it with much anxiousness.

Gaara's mind was fogged up; his head was hurting from the frequent bashing he just endured from those homophobic bastards, only if he took his gourd with him, those bastards would be rotting in their own blood. He would have killed them all in an instant.

Gaara's POV (occurring in Gaara's head)

_I can't move…why can't I move?_

_What!? who?_

_Sa…Sakura? What is she doing here?_

_Ahh…it hurts…it hurts so bad…I'm still bleeding…_

_Naruto…where is he…I…I have to see him..._

_Who are these people?_

_So many people...they're all staring at me…because…because everything is my fault…it's my entirely my fault…_

End of Gaara's POV

"Gaara! Can you hear me?" repeated the girl.

Gaara turned his head to the right, only to see a lifeless Naruto in Sasuke's arms. Gaara couldn't restrain the tears the were threatening to bleed from his tired eyes, his heart felt like it stopped and he wanted his heartbeat to cease forever at sight of Naruto, dead. The lively blonde that he knew was in fact dead right in front of him. Lifeless, still, inert, unmoving, DEAD, DEAD, DEAD…

He slowly turned away, wanting to escape the thought of crying, but thinking it would be that easy to ignore was too farfetched.

"My…fa…fault..…it's all my fault…"

Everything seemed to fade to black; his ears had gone deaf; muffling the sounds that encircled him. The world seemed to spin around and make him dizzy. Faces. Faces of anger and hatred seemed to hover above him, voices screaming furious banter and insults.

"Why?!" screamed a voice inside his head.

"How could you?"

"How could you let him die?"

"What's the matter with you?"

"Why didn't you die?"

So many questions were left unreciprocated inside his head.

He couldn't find the right reasons.

Gaara's POV

_The world hates me even more…for what I've done…_

End of Gaara's POV

Gaara is in the hospital…………….

The redhead fluttered his eyes; awoken by a certain brunette that was standing above him, aquamarine eyes made contact with those pearly pupils. A pair of pale lips drew closer and whispered, "Gaara…"

Gaara's POV

_Ne…neji? _

_Wow...his eyes, they're so beautiful…_

_I never imagined his like this before..._

End of Gaara's POV

"Gaara?" Neji repeated.

The brunette reached over to touch Gaara's face, and gave him a worried stare.

"You're so cold"

Gaara shook his hand off, and scowled at him, even though he did enjoy Neji's warm touch.

"What are you doing here!?" he demanded.

The brunette jerked back at the sudden command for an answer.

"Where is Naruto!?" Gaara screamed.

"Naruto's fine…he's being healed by Tsunade-sama" Neji smiled to reassure him, to prove that he was being truthful.

Gaara sat up, placed his head into his hands and loudly sighed. It was a sigh of relief.

"Are you sure?" he cried as his head was still dug into his hands.

"I'm sure; you can trust Tsunade-sama..." Neji approached the redhead and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Tsunade will heal him, I promise you…" Neji continued.

The red head lifted his head and looked at the hand that was rested on his shoulder.

"Were you watching me the whole time?" the redhead questioned.

Neji's cheeks switched from a pale white to a crimson tinge. Yes, he was watching the sleeping redhead the WHOLE time.

"Uh…..n..n…no…." stuttered Neji as he quickly turned away from Gaara's smirking face.

Gaara mentally blushed because he didn't want to show that he was indeed, flattered.

"Are you sure?" the redhead teasingly asked.

"Yes!" Neji snapped.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the waiting room...

Temari walked back and forth nervously while fidgeting with her fingers out of anxiousness.

"Kankurou! How can you just be so relaxed about this?!"

"Psht…don't be so worried, he was healed by Tsunade…Gaara will be fine.." he said nonchalantly.

Neji walked out from Gaara's room and made his way to the waiting room where Temari and Kankurou were.

The worried blonde girl heard footsteps coming and shook with utter apprehensiveness. Neji soon appeared from the door.

"Gaara's awake now"

Temari sighed in relief. She loved her brother, although she never let herself go that far to make it visible. She wasn't exactly the best sister to her little bro, but she did love him. Heck, she even loved Kankurou.

"Kankurou, let's visit our little bro"

The two siblings followed the brunette to their brother's room, Neji opened the door and exposed the glaring redhead.

"You guys are here?" asked the bewildered boy.

"Gaara!" Kankurou screeched. (yes, kankurou screeched)

The older brother rushed to the redhead and gave him a hug. More like a death grip type of hug.

Temari scowled at her idiot brother and gave another confused glare.

"I thought I was worried about him….and you seemed like you weren't worried at all in the first place…and now you're the first person to give him a hug!" she scolded.

"Shut up!" Kankurou snapped. "I just thought he deserved a hug because he got hurt!" he continued.

Gaara was still shocked, he couldn't believe that his siblings would actually care, maybe this would take them off his death list….

Kankurou was squeezing too tightly, and Gaara nearly lost his breath by the constricting tautness around his bandaged abdomen.

"Kan…Kankurou….please let go….I…I…ca..can't breathe…" muttered Gaara in an uncomfortable tone.

The older brother let go, and an embarrassed smile appeared on his face.

"Gomen!" whispered Kankurou while scratching his head.

"Hah..hah…hah…it's okay…hah..hah.." Gaara was gasping for air….

Temari put a hand on the redhead's shoulder and smiled.

"Gaara, we thought you were gone…thank god you're alive"

Gaara's eyes widened.

"Does…does that mean…you.."

"We love you little bro!" screamed Kankurou and glomped this poor little redhead again.

Temari raised a hand to whack her idiot brother in the head.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?!"

"He just recovered you fucktard! You can't glomp people like that right after they've just recovered from a serious wound!" she reprimanded.

"Geez..sorry mother!" retorted Kankurou.

"Shitface!" Temari returned.

Gaara let out a resigned sighed as he watched he two siblings quarrel; insulting each other with incoherent colorful obscenities such as…..fuckface, dickweed, assplug, buttwipe, shitlicker, hermaphrodite, asshumper, cocksucker(applies to both siblings…), poor Gaara could only watch and twitch with irritation at his idiot siblings' incessant obnoxiousness.

Neji walked up to the redhead and crossed his arms.

"Wow….they both know a lot of colorful language…," he said as he warily listened to the other obscenities that the two idiots were throwing at each other's faces.

"Yeah….I learned most of my insults from them against my own will because they won't shut the hell up…they make me want to make my own ears bleed…"

Neji raised an eyebrow and came closer to get into the right hearing range.

"What I mean is….ever since they had to take the responsibility of caring for me on their own, all they did was argue about me. Both of them have different ways of taking care of me. Temari is strict and tries to decide what is best for me. Kankurou is a lazy bastard, but he's waaaay more fun than Temari….however, Temari is more intelligent and is more patient, on the other hand, Kankurou is carefree and funny….when they argue it's like their trying to make me decide….It annoys me…"

Neji nodded sympathetically.

"Why does it annoy you?" asked the brunette.

Gaara smirked and scratched his head.

"I guess you can say that…..I actually care about them…" Gaara quietly chuckled to himself and looked into Neji's eyes again. "Fine…I'll be honest; I hate it when they argue…I don't want to choose…." Gaara continued. "But….I guess I have to look at the brighter side of the arguments"

Neji raised an eyebrow...again...(people do this alot in my fic )

"And what would the brighter side of the arguments be?"

Gaara inwardly giggled and said, "I get to learn new insults…"

Neji joined Gaara in quiet laughter while watching the two exchange death glares, which they both learned from the "master" which is Gaara by the way.

"Are they always like this?" Neji questioned as he smirked.

"Yep….Idiots….I have idiots as siblings…..but I guess it's safe to say that I **love** them for their idiocy," uttered Gaara under his breath.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke talking to Tsunade...

"Tsunade-sama, is he okay?" questioned the worried half to death Uchiha.

"Psht…he's in the bed now, I just finished closing his wounds….don't worry so much! He's breathing normally….all he need now is…" she gently placed a hand on the Uchiha's shoulders. "All he needs now is…you..." she grinned like an idiot and winked at him.

Sasuke's eyes widened and put on a mortified look upon his face.

"It's okay…I'll accept it if you both really love each other….love has no boundaries…" she whispered.

"I…I thought…it…was forbidden…." Stuttered the Jounin.

"Well….you both already like each other that much…so there's really nothing that I can do about it…" she replied…still grinning like an idiot.

"Tsunade-sama…..thank…" An evil face on Tsunade's face cut his words.

"Oh yeah….and if you do hurt Naruto in any way….you're gonna lose something got it!?" she threatened.

"Uh..yeah…" said Sasuke while jerking back, wanting to get away from this crazy woman.

"Promise it!" she demanded.

"I..I…Promise!"

"Good…." She returned to her "I'm grinning like an idiot" look…again. "Now go kiss your princess and wake him from his sleeping curse…." She continued.

Sasuke got the "What the FUCK?!" look on his face.

Tsunade slapped his back causing Sasuke to jolt forwards from Tsunades's monstrous strength. "You know what I mean!"

"I know…It's just that, I would never refer to Naruto as princess…that's all" replied the Uchiha as he winced in pain.

"Ooops…I think I over did it…" she said in a regretful tone.

"Yeah…"

"Are you okay?!"

"Uh…I think…" Sasuke replied while coughing.

"Hehehe…sorry about that"

"It's….it's okay…."

"Yay.."

"Tsunade-sama…I just wanted to say…thank you"

A gentle smile tugged at the blonde's lips. She pulled him into a hug, which made Sasuke's eyes pop out, also making him gasp for air.

"Ahh..Tsu…Tsunad…Tsunade…I..can't…"

She finally let go..

"Erm….hehe…sorry about that again!" she rubbed the back of her head and kissed Sasuke on the forehead. "Go get him" she whispered.

"Thank you Tsunade…" The Uchiha signaled a farewell and made his way to Naruto's room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto's room…………

The Uchiha entered the silent room and spotted his little angel sleeping so peacefully. He walked closer and sat on the chair beside the bed. He gently placed his fingers on Naruto's bruised and damaged sleeping face and slowly traced the blonde's facial features.

"Naruto…I….I don't know what I would do without you…." Sasuke took the blonde's hand and gripped it tightly. "I exist only for you….life is meaningless without you, every time I'm with you I forget about revenge, pain, hate, anger and regret…." Sasuke fought the tears that were ready to fall from his eyes. "I won't live without you Naruto…." He stood up and leaned in for a tender kiss. He was so sure that Naruto was sleeping. Lips met and Sasuke whispered, "I love you dobe"

Naruto's eyes blinked open with a flattered grin on his face.

"Try saying that when my eyes are open teme!" Naruto pulled Sasuke on top of him and deepened their kiss.

A rosy blush graced Sasuke's pale cheeks.

"Do..do..dobe?! you…heard all that?!" cried Sasuke embarrassingly between kisses.

"Of course I did…anytime my Sasuke is gonna confess, I have to hear it…." Naruto lifted his head for another kiss.

"I…can't…believe you heard it all"

Naruto smiled.

"Believe it!" he replied.

Sasuke straddled his lover and gently lifted Naruto's white hospital shirt.

He saw the bandages that were wrapped around Naruto's wounds. He clenched his fists so tightly that his knuckles went white.

"That bastard will pay….he'll make up for it with his life…." Grumbled the irate Uchiha.

"Sasuke…."

The Uchiha leaned forwards and pressed his lips against his lovers'. He gently took hold of Naruto's wrists and raised them above the blonde's head, pinning him down……and giving Sasuke better access to Naruto's neck…

Sasuke left butterfly kisses on Naruto's face and trailed his tongue to the crook of Naruto's neck. He started to bite…gently…and was aroused by the moans of pleasure that escaped Naruto's lips.

"Sasuke…." Naruto moaned.

The Uchiha let go of one of Naruto's wrists to stick his hand down the blonde's boxers.

Naruto's eyes grew large at the sudden harassment(not really) that was happening below his hips.

Sasuke started to slowly rock back and forth in a sexual manner.

"Ah…" Naruto groaned.

Sasuke started to pump Naruto's arousal.

Naruto could do nothing but enjoy, he tried to keep his moans of bliss to himself, making sure that no one would hear.

Sasuke began to go faster.

"Sasuke..no! The nurses!...they're gonna see…."

Sasuke only went faster.

"What? They're gonna see the cum in your shorts?" he asked teasingly.

Naruto glared at him….even though he enjoyed it very, very, very much…

"Ahh! Sasuke….don't make me!"

Naruto finally came into Sasuke's hands, himself and his boxers.

"Ahh! Bastard!" he yelped.

Sasuke withdrew his hand with a satisfied grin on his face. He looked at his hand drenched with Naruto's seed and licked at it.

"Haven't tasted that in a long time…." He smirked.

Naruto scowled at him.

"You know…it's your fault that I'm gonna have cum all over my boxers when the nurses change me"

"It wasn't my fault….you're the one that came on yourself"

"You're the one that made me cum!" he returned irritated.

The Uchiha giggled.

"I love that look on your face…it's cute" said the raven.

Naruto blushed…

"Arigato.." said the flustered blonde

The moment was interrupted by footsteps approaching the door.

"Shit! It's the nurse!" cried Naruto.

The Uchiha twisted his head to the door facing Naruto.

"Well, I guess I'll be leaving now" Sasuke gave Naruto a final kiss and got off.

"Oi! What the fuck am I gonna do about my boxers?!"

Sasuke smirked.

"Find a way to fix it…"

Naruto rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Uchiha bastard…"

"Good bye dobe" Sasuke waved.

The nurse entered the room.

"Hello Mr. Uzumaki, it's time to take your pills" said the nurse sweetly.

Sasuke grinned and turned to the browned haired nurse.

"Umm….Nurse?"

"Yes? Mr…"

"My name's Uchiha, Sasuke"

"Oh..yes? Mr. Uchiha?"

"Um…please check Naruto's boxers before you leave, I think he just had a wet dream…"

Both Naruto's and the Nurse's eyes widened while their mouths gaped at the Uchiha.

"Sasuke! Bastard!!" the blonde screamed.

The nurse nearly fainted.

Sasuke was restraining himself from laughter.

"Ja ne! Dobe!" he waved farewell and left.

He walked a couple of steps in the hall while mouthing, six….five….four….three….two…..one….

"Sasuke!!! You're gonna pay for this!!!" resounded the blonde from the room.

Sasuke just grinned, he was happy that Naruto was back.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

OWARI!!!

Wait for the next chapter….

And sorry about the OOC-ness in this chapter!!! Eeeek…oh well…you are just gonna have to live with it!!

We shall meet again my fellow Yaoi minions…

**Moreover, do not forget to review….unless you want me to stop writing!!!!!**

**I won't really stop writing though…just review! Please? No flames please…**

**Arigato for real…**


	12. Chapter 12 Neji

Chapter 12 Neji

Really short chapter…I'll write a longer one next time and maybe include a lemon

Lots of Gaara+Neji kawaii-ness…..

Yes, Gaara is the seme….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days had passed since the boys were in the hospital….

The Hyuuga stood there outside the hospital.

"I'm going to visit him" Neji told himself. The brunette walked closer to the entrance but soon hesitated. "What hell am I doing? I…he'll think I'm pathetic…" Neji sighed and mentally slapped himself, he somewhat felt worthless of Gaara's time. The brunette turned around to walk away. His attention shifted to the door behind him when he heard it open. A certain redhead walked out with a faint smile on his face. He was wearing his normal clothes, not the hospital patient attire he was wearing three days ago.

"Ga..Ga..Gaara?" stuttered Neji like a nervous wreck.

"Hey Neji" the redhead replied calmly, he seemed to be in the correct state of mentality since he knew that his blonde friend was all right.

"I…was just about to…never mind…" the brunette bit his lip and turned away from Gaara's curious face.

"No Neji, please continue what you were saying"

"Well..Um…I was planning to visit you this morning" Neji did his best to hide the blush. "But it seems like your okay now, so I'll be leaving"

The redhead walked closer to the Hyuuga and put an arm over his shoulders.

"You don't have to leave, we should hang out a bit" said the redhead as he smirked.

Neji slowly raised an eyebrow as a glad smile tugged at his lips.

"Do your siblings know that you're leaving the hospital?"

Gaara chuckled to himself.

"No, I threatened the nurse because he wouldn't let me leave, last time I said I'd stuff his throat with sand if he ever gave me a shot on the ass again…that made him quit and I took advantage of the situation"

The Hyuuga stared at him with wide eyes.

"You…really did that? Wait…the nurse is a he?"

Gaara nodded with a devious grin on his face.

"And…that nurse, he quit today?"

"Yep"

"Wow…." Said the brunette in awe.

"Weird thing is, I think that nurse was also gay…."

"Wow…again"

"C'mon, wanna go for a walk?" asked the redhead.

"Umm…sure" Neji was jumping for joy inside his head…he really liked Gaara, he just needed the courage to tell him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto's room………

The blonde was sleeping soundly until the door opened. Naruto opened his eyes and saw Iruka-sensei with a worried smile on his face.

"Iruka-sensei!" screamed Naruto cheerfully.

The older man pulled his former student into an affectionate hug.

"Good morning Naruto-kun, sorry that I was late to visit" cried the tearful sensei.

"It's okay Iruka-san" replied the ecstatic blonde.

Iruka pulled away and sat on the chair that was adjacent to Naruto's bed.

"So…Naruto, how has life been in the hospital?"

The blonde sighed and wrinkled his nose.

"It's been horrible…"

"How so?"

"Sasuke…"

Iruka smiled understandingly.

"You miss him?"

Naruto's eye started to twitch.

"Tch…yeah…of course I miss him, but I need revenge…"

Iruka's expression switched from jovial to confused.

"I…I...don't…what do you mean?"

The blonde crossed his arms with a look of irritation.

"That bastard came in here three days ago…and…well….you know…" Naruto's cheeks became hot and flustered with embarrassment. "He…um…he made me.." the blonde covered his face with his hands to hide his scarlet blush.

"Go on Naruto, it's okay" Iruka beckoned the blonde to continued talking with a look of acceptance on his face.

"Are you sure?" Naruto cried with his hands still glued to his face.

"Of course, you can tell me anything no matter how crazy…."

"Well…he made me cum in my boxer shorts"

Iruka's eyes widened and he started to hold back on his giggles. He soon burst into laughter and nearly choked.

Naruto peeled his face from his hands and glared at the laughing idiot.

"Iruka-san! Don't laugh, it's not funny!"

"I…ca..Can't breathe…."

"Hn…why are you laughing?"

Iruka finally calmed down and looked Naruto in the eyes.

"You remind me of myself…and Sasuke reminds me of Kakashi"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji and Gaara at the forest…..

The two decided to sit under and tree…….

"Did it hurt?" asked Neji as he pointed to Gaara's kanji.

"This? Yeah….as lovely and beautiful the word love may be, this kanji symbolizes everything but love, for it is pain and misery that forged this tattoo onto my skin. It represents what I thought I didn't have until I found friends and family….I don't think anyone else would really understand"

Neji removed his hitai-ate, exposing the cursed mark on his forehead.

Gaara's eyes widened in surprise, if he did have an eyebrow, he would raise it.

"This...mark, I always felt trapped like a bird in a cage. I always despised it. When I was younger, it reminded me of so much pain, brought back so many memories. I tried to figure out why it was there; why my family was chosen to have it…I realized that I would not be able to find the answer alone, living in solitude without love or friends. Then, I found friends and slowly came to accept it, I thought, maybe this is fate…I cannot change it"

"Deep" Gaara sighed.

The redhead shuffled closer to Neji and gently touched the mark with his fingertips. Neji leaned backwards and Gaara was suddenly on top of him. Neji was pinned down on the grass with his hips between Gaara's legs. The redhead blinked a couple of times as he teasingly smiled at Neji's blushing face.

"This mark, what does it mean?" he whispered suggestively.

"I'm still trying to find out" Hyuuga replied.

Gaara's lips brushed against the Hyuuga's, he wanted to look at Neji's eyes.

"Your eyes are like nothing I've ever seen before…"

Oh, boy…Neji felt his pants tighten with Gaara this close to him…

Emerald pupils deeply penetrating the pearly orbs made Neji tremble a bit.

"You have beautiful eyes too…." Neji muttered.

Gaara grinned.

(Neji's head: Kiss him...kiss him…kiss him….)

Neji quickly shut his eyes and pulled Gaara into a kiss. Once their lips collided, Gaara's eyes widened as soon started to kiss back. After a few moments, Gaara pushed his tongue past Neji's lips to taste the wet caverns of the Hyuuga's mouth. For a guy who didn't know what love was, he was a damn good kisser.

Soft tongues mingled together, dancing to the moans that escaped Gaara's throat. Neji slid snaked his arms around the redhead's waist and slowly started to thrust his hips onto Gaara's erection. Gaara did the same, only this time, making Neji groan. The redhead slipped his hand up the Hyuuga shirt, feeling the rock hard abs that Neji possessed, he went up a little further and rubbed his fingertips onto Neji's nipples, slowly stimulating them to erect like Neji's already hard arousal. Neji's thrusts became a little rougher, both protruding manhoods crashed against each other's. They are both clothed by the way...

Gaara's lips pulled away from the kiss, both boys gasping for air. Gaara rested his head on the crook of Neji's neck and kissed him there. The brunette could feel Gaara's hot breath on his skin; I think this made him already cum in his pants…. Gaara let out his tongue to lick at Neji's pale skin; he gently bit him and sucked. Gaara felt Neji's hips shudder.

"Seems like you're enjoying this" whispered the redhead.

"You bet…," replied the satisfied Hyuuga

xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

OWARI!!

i know...very short...hehe..i just HAD to write it...gomen nasai

anyways, feel free to review. No Flamers please.


	13. Chapter 13 Revenge

Chapter 13 Revenge

I'M BACK!

Violence…really violent, humor, and sweetness in the chapter….

I decided that I didn't want to make a lemon…but this is a sexy chappie nonetheless.

Naruto's going to be released from the hospital……..

Sasuke entered the room of his sleeping angel. He sat on the chair next to the bed and just stared at his lover. He sighed and a glad smile replaced his previous worried frown.

"What did I do to deserve you?" he muttered and leaned over to kiss the blonde's forehead.

Naruto fluttered his eyes open and smiled to having been woken up by his precious koibito.  
"Good morning dobe" Sasuke gripped Naruto's hand and leaned over to kiss it.

The blonde languidly yawned and licked his lips.

"Good morning Sasuke-teme…"

"They're letting you out today; I talked to Tsunade-sama this morning"

The blonde switched from sleepy to energetic when he heard that he was going to be let out this morning.

"Reeeeally?!" asked Naruto with his big blue cerulean eyes staring into the ebony pupils.

"Yes dobe…" Sasuke replied with a faint smirk on his face.

Naruto suddenly gasped and bit his lip with anxiety.

"What?" questioned the raven. (Aka Sasuke)

"Gaara….how's he been?"

Sasuke chuckled then licked his lips.

"Gaara's fine, he left the hospital already. I assume he's with Neji this morning. Yesterday….Yesterday I saw them in the forest together…and they were, you know, making out…." Sasuke winked at Naruto.

Naruto scowled at him.

"And…you were watching them the whole time?" the blonde asked with in a suspicious tone.

"No, I left the moment Gaara kissed him…."

Naruto felt a smile tug his lips as he sighed with relief.

"Neji likes Gaara ,eh?"

"Yeah…cute…" replied Sasuke.

Naruto snorted when he heard Sasuke's response.

"Don't tell me your turning into a fangirl!"

"I am not! It's just like you and me…cute…and I am not a fangirl!" retorted Sasuke.

Naruto pulled Sasuke's arm, jerking the Uchiha forwards making their lips collide. Naruto pulled away and grinned.

"Sasuke, tell me you're my fanboy"

The Uchiha planted another kiss and licked Naruto's lips in long swipes.

"I'll admit that…when you have me screaming your name in bed" he replied seductively.

The blonde encircled his arms around his lover's neck to pull him even closer. He gave him one more kiss.

"Admit it! You're my fanboy!"

The Uchiha got on to the bed so that Naruto's hips were between Sasuke's legs. The black-haired Jounin ran his tongue along his lover's crevice while he took hold of Naruto's wrists to pin him down.

"I said I'll admit that when you have me screaming your name in bed" Sasuke wore a grin and let go of Naruto's wrists. He suddenly started to tickle the blonde's ribs. Naruto burst into hysterical laughter and giggles. The louder Naruto laughed, the more Sasuke tickled. The Uchiha enjoyed the sight of the happy blonde squirming with laughter; moreover, he was between his legs.

"Ahhahah! Ahh! Sasuke! You're killing me!Ahhaha!" screamed the blonde while laughing at the same time.

Sasuke joined the laughter, and gave the blonde teasing looks.

"Scream or laugh! Choose!"

"Ahh! I…can't breathe!...Sasuke, I am…ahahah! I'm…extremely…ticklelish!!!" screamed Naruto.

"I can tell"

The door suddenly slammed open. The laugher stopped, only crimson blushes appeared on the two Jounins' faces.

Tsunade gave them both bewildered looks.

Sasuke quickly raised his arms in the air.

"I swear it's not what you think!"

Naruto nodded in agreement.

Tsunade snorted and crossed her arms.

"Riiiight…….I just came here to say that Naruto will be leaving the hospital in thirty minutes. Sasuke you are going to have to wait in the living room, I need to give Naruto the essential medicines and shots to confirm that he's all right…." She sighed again. "I'll give you two lovebirds five more minutes" he turned around to leave and closed the door.

The two Jounins just blinked at each other with blank expressions.

"Wow…she's learning to accept this isn't she?" questioned Naruto.

"'Fraid so…" Sasuke gave Naruto a final kiss and got off.

"Oi! Sasuke"

The Jounin turned around to face his lover.

"About that incident in the forest that you were secretly spying on…"

"I wasn't spying!" Sasuke retorted.

"Then what were you doing?"

"Er..Um…I was inspecting," he couldn't think of a reasonable answer.

"Just keep telling yourself that…"

"I will…."

"Pervert…." Naruto muttered.

"Oi, I'm not THAT perverted!"

"Oh yes you are!"

The Uchiha simply shrugged.

"At least I can admit it…I can admit I am a pervert!" said the Uchiha as he held is chin up high with intense pride.

Naruto got a sweat drop and started to chuckle.

"That's not a good thing Sasuke!"

"That's what you think dobe!"

Naruto stuck his tongue out.

"See ya in twenty five minutes dobe"

"See ya teme"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the waiting room…

Sasuke entered the waiting room and saw Iruka sensei sitting down and reading some magazines. Once the sensei saw Sasuke, he put down what he was reading and gave him a worried smile.

"Has he told you anything?" Iruka asked.

Sasuke walked closer and sat next to him returning his question with a look of confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Did he tell you anything about who did this to him and Gaara?"

Sasuke froze, he remembered Naruto saying the person's name. He frowned and clenched his fists.

"Satoshi…" Sasuke nodded. "His name was Satoshi…that's all he said"

Iruka slowly closed his eyes and reopened them.

"It's him…."

Sasuke vision shifted from the floor to Iruka's face in shock.

"You..You know him?"

Iruka slowly nodded.

"He…was my friend's son" he paused for a moment and sighed. "His mother died five years ago, and he got raped"

Sasuke blinked a couple of times; he was still in a daze.

"His mother died because she couldn't pay her debt to a couple of men who were executed here in Konoha a few days after her death. When I found out that she died, I went to her home to look for Satoshi…I found him in his bedroom naked and sprawled on his mattress….I tried to help him. His mother told me to take care of him long before her death. Unfortunately, I couldn't because he ran away that night I took him in. He left me a note saying that he was leaving to get away from it all. Like, his mother's death, him having been raped, and the shame he felt…that's all I remember of him. I guess he's back in Konoha now"

Iruka sighed with a blank expression, and put hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Please don't hurt him too much, promise me that"

Sasuke frowned and nodded.

"But…why?" questioned the confused Uchiha.

"His mother…she wanted me to protect him, but he refused….the least I can do is care just a little. Even after what happened"

"I understand"

"If you wanna search for him, I'll come with you"

The Uchiha lowered his head and clenched his fist.

"I won't kill him, but he won't walk away without me making him bleed"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're free to go," said Tsunade.

Naruto stood up, rubbed his backside, and slightly winced.

"Why do we need to get shots on the ass?"

Tsunade chuckled and handed him his clothes.

"I'll call Sasuke if you want"

"Um…sure"

Tsunade exited the room to call Sasuke, a few moments later she returned with the gaping Uchiha following her. She turned around and winked at Sasuke.

"He's all yours" she smirked.

Naruto realized that he was nearly naked, he had no shirt, so his slender torso was exposed and most importantly, he was only wearing his boxers, which had ramen cups as the design.

"What you looking teme?"

Sasuke walked closer and snaked his arms around Naruto's waist from behind. The Uchiha slowly kissed the outer shell of his koibito's ear, his tongue trailed down to the crook of Naruto's neck; he licked the sun-kissed skin and ran his tongue back up to Naruto's ear.

"You're all mine," whispered the Uchiha he licked Naruto's ear again.

The blonde shuddered and deviously giggled.

"Don't think I forgot about last time"

"Oh yeah? What cha gonna do about it?" Sasuke kissed him again.

"Oh, you'll see"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke's house….

"Okay Naruto, we're here"

Naruto pouted.

"Carry me please!"

The Uchiha sighed and hesitated for a moment.

"Fine…" Sasuke picked up Naruto, bridal style. "Open the door for me, dobe"

Once they were both inside, Sasuke walked to his room and put Naruto down on the bed.

"I'll get going now"

Naruto frowned and crossed his arms in a playful manner.

"Where are you going?"

Sasuke bit his lip and clenched his fists tightly.

"I'm going to take care of some business, I'll be back…no need to worry about me"

"I'll be waiting for you teme"

Sasuke turned away and a smirk graced his pale lips.

"I'll be back for you dobe"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Open market area…...

"Oi! Iruka-sempai!"

Sasuke tapped Iruka's shoulder, while the sensei turned around to see who it was.

"Oh…there you are"

"Heard anything?"

"Yeah….some of the villagers have seen him and his gang, they say their hangout is hidden in the forest in a cave" answered Iruka.

"I'll go call Gaara…um…you know where he is?"

"He's right behind you," replied a voice.

Sasuke turned around to see Gaara standing there with his gourd attached to his back, arms crossed, and a faint smile on his face.

"Ready?"

The other two nodded simultaneously and they all began to make their way to the forest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The forest…………..

The three stealthily snuck from behind the trees.

"There..." Iruka pointed to the large cave to their right.

"Are you sure?" questioned Gaara.

"Yeah…it's the only cave here in the forest that I know of"

"Let's go" Sasuke stood up first and silently walked through the dead leaves on the ground while the other's also followed.

"Sasuke turned around and saw that Gaara was struggling, due to the burden on his back"

"Looks like you're having trouble" he said teasingly.

The redhead glared at the brunette.

"Hey, it's not my fault this thing weighs a gazillion pounds"

"Both of you shut up! It's not time to quarrel about things like that at the moment," scolded Iruka.

"Fine…"

Iruka pulled Sasuke back and advanced in front of him, he held his hand out telling them to stop moving.

"They're in there…," whispered Iruka.

"How many?"

Iruka slowly peeked inside.

"Six guys…"

"We'll be able to beat them" muttered Gaara.

"Let's go…" all looked at each other and nodded.

(okay..so, this cave is really big and has light entering it…so they can see)

"Which one of you bastards is Satoshi!?" screamed Sasuke.

A man with brown hair stepped out from the darkness of the cave shadows (I just had to write that) and crossed his arms with an angered look on his face.

"I'm Satoshi, what the hell do you want" the man eyed each of his intruders evilly. He recognized the redhead, and most importantly, he recognized Iruka.

"Well, well…looks like the fag gang came back for another ass kicking"

"Oi! You shut the fuck up! We came here to kick your ass!" Sasuke yelled and lunged at Satoshi with his fists. The other's commenced to attack Gaara and Iruka. The redhead dodged the first attack with is sand shield, he controlled his sand to bash the enemy onto the caves' wall on the right, hitting another enemy that was standing in the way. He manipulated his sand to rip the guy's arm off, while blood danced around in the air, ready to splatter the walls. Agonizing screams of pain resounded in the area. The other's watched in horror as the sand was getting ready to tear another limb off the body.

"No! Please!" screamed the victim.

Gaara watched blankly without even blinking, he intensely watched the crimson liquid pour stain his surroundings.

"I've known pain worse that this, so don't complain"

Iruka was quick to incapacitate one of them, he was bleeding from a punch to the face, but he was still able to fight. Sasuke backed away from Satoshi and performed his fire Jutsu.

"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" a fireball surrounded Satoshi, but he jumped up to avoid it.

"Damnit!" Sasuke cursed.

"Sabaku kyuu" Gaara's sand ensnared his next victim into the desert coffin.

"Time to die" muttered the redhead.

Satoshi ran up the cave walls, took out his kunai and aimed it towards Sasuke. The Uchiha moved away and instead of the kunai piercing him, it pierced the ground.

"You must be that faggot's boyfriend" Satoshi screamed as he landed on the ground.

"Yeah…and I'm fucking proud!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke's house….

A knock sounded from the door, which immediate woke the sleeping blonde up, he crawled from the bed and walked towards where the noise was coming from. Naruto opened the door to discover a Hyuuga with a nervous look upon his face.

"Ne…Neji? What are you doing here?"

"Can..I come in?"

"Su..sure?"

Naruto closed the door behind the unexpected visitor and glared at him in annoyance to having been woken up from his beauty sleep.

"What do you want Neji?!"

"I..need to talk to you about…Gaara.."

"Gaara?...Oh yeah…I know you like him…"

Neji blushed and returned the blonde with a look of confusion.

"You know? How..when..how that hell do you know that?!"

The blonde crossed his arms and smirked.

"I have my sources…"

"…"

"Okay..so Sasuke saw you guys…together in the forest…"

"I knew it…Anyways, what I wanted to talk to you about is how I feel towards Gaara….I really…well, I really like him…."

"Well it's quite obvious 'cause you're blushing like an idiot right now…"

Neji quickly tried to conceal his blush with his death glare.

"Shut up! I'm not blushing…"

"Uh..yes you are…."

"NO I'M NOT"

"Then why did you're cheeks just turn scarlet?"

"They didn't…"

"They did…"

"Fine…I'll admit that when I talk about him I blush…"

"Yay….now, what did you wanna talk about again?"

"How I feel towards Gaara….since, I think you know him better…I need help on telling him how I feel…"

"How do you feel?"

"I think…I…"

Naruto smiled and put and arm around his nervous friend.

"You love him?"

"Maybe…."

"He's leaving tomorrow, he's going back to Sunakagure…you better tell him how you feel before he leaves…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to the cave………

"Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu" flames encircled Satoshi and trapped him.

Once the flames disappeared, Satoshi was on the ground holding his burned arm screaming in pain. All his other men were incapacitated and unable to move. One guy lost his arm to Gaara, another two were injured from the redhead, two were beaten by Iruka-sensei and finally, Satoshi was down.

Sasuke panted heavily and approached his enemy, he took out his kunai lifted it up in the air.

"No! please!"

Sasuke's arm went down, Satoshi flinched, and the kunai pierced the ground. Sasuke didn't kill Satoshi.

"I'm not like you…I will never be like you…"

Satoshi watched in horror, he couldn't believe that he wasn't dead.

"I…don't understand…"

"I may despise you, but I'm sure there is someone that cares about you somewhere in this world…and I don't want to steal the joy of removing you from your existence, even after what you have done, because I know that pain of losing someone you love. Now, take your men and leave Konoha before I change my mind and kill you" He turned his head to face Iruka "I kept my promise"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All the boys came back from their secret mission to infiltrate the cave.

"Okay…I thank you both…" said Sasuke.

Iruka smiled while Gaara bowed his head in appreciation.

"Well, I guess it's done…" muttered the sensei.

"I….have to say goodbye to someone" said the redhead.

"I…have to go and visit sleeping beauty.." the two others stared at Sasuke with the "WTF?!" expression. "I mean…I have to go visit Naruto…"

All of them went separate ways. Gaara went to say goodbye to someone, Iruka went to face a boring lecture from Kakashi about his long absence for God knows what, and Sasuke was returning to Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto?"

The blonde was quietly sitting on the couch waiting for his Koibito.

"Oi!" Naruto waved.

"Sorry about the wait…"

Naruto got up from the couch with a cheerful suspicious look on his face, as if he was scheming something evil, like he was planning on 'revenge'.

"What's with that look on your face dobe?"

"Oh..it's nothing…do you think we could take a little walk in the market place today?"

"Oh…sure? I mean, I was just there, but let's go anyways…I was planning on doing something else with you…if you know what I mean…" Sasuke winked.

"You horny bastard…"

The Uchiha beckoned Naruto to come with him.

"He's definitely planning something" Sasuke muttered under his breath.

Marketplace…

The whole market was large and bustling with people, children running around, women and men negotiating about the prices of the products, people ordering street food and crowds of people watching puppet shows.

Naruto paused from walking in front of Sasuke and grabbed the Uchiha's arms to put them around his own waist, of course, Sasuke didn't hesitate at all.

"Hold me Sasuke…" whispered Naruto seductively.

Sasuke could feel himself already being aroused by the feeling of Naruto's ass on his crotch.

Luckily, no one was watching them…

"Hold me closer Sasuke-kun…"

The Uchiha did as he was told, furthermore, Naruto rubbed against his lover even harder…cause Sasuke's cock to erect a certain height.

"Oh….Naruto, what the hell are you planning?" Sasuke kissed the nape of his lover's neck and grinded against him even more.

"Oh…it's just revenge…"

Sasuke's lips stopped kissing the blonde's skin as his eyes widened.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arms and jerked away from him and screamed.

"Pervert! Pedophile!! Help! He tried to rape me! Just look at his crotch!" the blonde screamed.

People crowded the two, Naruto was screeching about rape and perverts while Sasuke was left gaping with an excruciating hard on.

"Shit…I guess this is what he was talking about…" Sasuke muttered..

People did stare at the Uchiha's crotch, they saw a large protrusion that Sasuke did his best to hide….although he failed.

Naruto pushed through the crowd to run away, he couldn't help but snicker at his achievement to taint the Uchiha's glorious façade….He was so proud of himself, he got his revenge..

"He's not going to get away with this that easily…" Sasuke smirked and yelled out.

"THAT'S IT NARUTO! NO LUBRICATION FOR YOU TONIGHT!"

The crowed let out gasps of surprise…..

OWARI!!!!

Yay…I hope I get to make a lemon next chapter…but you guys might have to wait longer because school's back for me….damnit!

I'll be back…

Good-bye my fellow Yaoi minions…

Oh yeah, please review…PLEASE!!


	14. Chapter 14 I have to say Goodbye

Chapter 14 I have to say Goodbye

**WARNING!! REALLY GRAPHIC SEX SCENES**….but I guess you won't mind…cuz you've read this far….but….I'm still warning you!!!

The lemon in this chapter is much, much more graphic than the others….**read at your own risk**…….

Sasuke's house…..

"Naruto! Get your ass here! You're gonna pay for that boner you left me with and I'm coming back to finish what YOU started!" screamed an embarrassed and irate Uchiha.

Naruto ran upstairs as quickly as he could, also laughing his head off at finally disgracing the Uchiha's public veneer. Naruto stumbled on the stairs while holding his stomach from spasms of laughter.

"Bite me!" returned the playful blonde.

"Oh, you bet I will!" Sasuke started to chase him, he started to run towards the stairs. When he got there, he stopped on the first step and crossed his arms with an irritated expression on his face.

Naruto turned his head around to look at the Uchiha and stuck his tongue at him before staggering through the door of Sasuke's room.

"Oi! I'm gonna put that tongue of yours to good use!"

The blonde jumped on the bed and hid under the blankets, as if he was cowering in fear from a rapist about to attack.

"What cha gonna use it for Sasuke-kun?" resounded the blonde from the bedroom.

"Why don't you stop hiding and you'll find out," he replied. Sasuke slowly started to walk up the stairs, he licked his lips and started to think perverted thoughts of him and Naruto's tongue…and mouth of course……

**Sasuke's perverted mind theater….**

"_Nnnnn….Naruto……suck it harder..…hard…harder…."_

"_Mmmnn…gaii gaam..gaaim schgguging ghas gharrd ghas gaii ghan…" (translation: I am, I'm sucking as hard as I can"_

_Sasuke moans as he enjoys vibrations reverberating deep from Naruto's throat. The Uchiha thrusts his hips, forcing his cock to penetrate his lover's throat even further._

_He feels it coming...Sasuke rocks even harder, moaning to the pace, arriving closer to his climax with every push…_

"_Naruto! Fuck! Harder!" he screams._

_The blonde does as he was told…_

_It's coming closer…and closer…The Uchiha flinches and screams in ecstasy, Naruto feels the sudden implode of cum in his mouth as he watches his lover groan is pleasure.._

_He gleefully gulps it all down…_

**End of Sasuke's perverted mind theater…**

Sasuke's pants became incredibly taught and unpleasant…well, it wasn't _that_ unpleasant…

He entered; his eyes examined the room and noticed a large bump under his sheets. Apparently, that large bump was giggling like the idiot it was. Obviously, it was Naruto. The Uchiha tiptoed towards his bed; he leaned forward to further examine the giggling idiot under the sheets. He was a foot away from the bed and inwardly snickered. A hand hovered above the bump and reached forward to grab the sheet, but Sasuke pulled his hand away.

"No…I'll jump on him...," he thought.

Sasuke spread his arms apart and prepared himself to jump while eyeing his precious target.

He jumped.

"Got ya!" screamed the Uchiha.

His body felt flat onto the bump while hearing tiny convulsions of adorable squeals coming from within the sheets. The bed bounced from the sudden impact. He went on his knees to remove the sheets, the playful kitsune kicked around which only resulted in Sasuke pinning him down. The Uchiha took hold of Naruto's knees and put his waist between the blonde's legs. He slowly shuffled forward with his knees, also moving Naruto closer to the headboard. Once Naruto's head was resting on a pillow, Sasuke moved his hand up to Naruto's inner thigh.

His hand made its way up to the blonde's crotch. The Uchiha slowly caressed the developing protrusion within his lover's trousers. Moans escaped Naruto's lips as he tightly shut his eyes from the paroxysm of sexual pleasure that assaulted his crotch. Sasuke's fingers groped for Naruto's zipper. He unhurriedly undid the kitsune's pants and pulled on the elastic of Naruto's boxers. Little by little, the blonde's boxers came down. Gradually exposing the light skin that was left untouched by the sun. The Uchiha removed himself from Naruto's legs to pull off the blonde's boxers and to fully undress himself. Naruto saw what the Uchiha was doing and decided to remove his vest and shirt. Sasuke soon came back to return to his previous position. Both were fully naked.

Sasuke's fingers tantalizingly played and touched Naruto's teased erection. A smirk tugged on the Uchiha's lips, he saw the look on Naruto's face. He was teasing him torturously slow. His fingers ceased playing with the blonde's cock. He leaned forward to plant a kiss on Naruto's lips. His hands snaked around the blonde's waist and slowly lifted him up so that Naruto's legs were fully wrapped around the Uchiha's waist; Sasuke's legs were under the blonde's bottom. Tongues playing together in a rough game of tag, moans escaped their throats between violent kisses. A few minutes of kissing passed. Sasuke's lips pulled away as he got up on his knees and undid Naruto's legs from his waist. He crawled backwards on his hands and knees until he was face to face with Naruto's crotch leaving the blonde sitting up.

"Sasuke? What are you doing?" questioned the confused blonde.

Sasuke sat up and pointed to his dick with a horny smirk.

"But I have gag reflex" Naruto complained.

Sasuke glared at him.

"No you don't! Now suck!" Sasuke frowned and decided to say the magic word. "Pleeeeaase Naru-chan?" he continued in a pleading tone.

The blonde sighed and submissively, yet happily complied. The raven crawled to his lover went up to place a kiss on the kitsune's lips. He leaned back so that his back was reclining on the headboard. He bit his lip and placed his arms behind his head. Naruto crawled to Sasuke and parted his koibito's legs. Teasing fingers leisurely stroked the Uchiha's erection. He lowered his head and let his tongue slowly lick the head of Sasuke's cock, groans of impatient pleasure lingered as the constant soundtrack to their afternoon foreplay…..not foreplay for long…it's obvious that it would soon be followed by wild, passionate intercourse……

The blonde took the Uchiha's manhood and placed his mouth around it, hearing Sasuke gasp with anticipation.

"Ah…" moaned that Uchiha.

This only stimulated Naruto to take in Sasuke's arousal even more excruciatingly slow, sexually torturing his koibito was part of Naruto's revenge. Sasuke removed his arms from behind his back and placed his hands on the mattress, getting ready to clench the bed sheets.

"Naruto…this is killing me…," groaned Sasuke.

A tiny smirk graced the blonde's 'full' mouth.

"Naruto…please…faster..." Sasuke slowly shut his eyes and let out breaths of impetuosity due to Naruto's agonizing sex game.

Naruto's mouth detached from Sasuke's manhood and he smirked at him. Sasuke unclasped his tight grip on the sheets and reopened his eyes. He frowned and realized why Naruto was doing this. He sighed and pouted his lips.

"Fine, I'll use lube on you…."

Naruto's eyes lit up and he nodded understandingly with a tiny yet gibing smile on his lips. He placed his mouth around the Uchiha's arousal again, only this time….also redefining the word 'suck'.

His head rocked forward, backward, forward, backward…and so on. The Uchiha slightly arched his reclined back, also forcing his hips to jerk forward…meaning, this forced Sasuke's dick to penetrate his lover's mouth even further. Naruto went faster. Each time Naruto's mouth went down; the more Sasuke drew closer to his climax.

"Ahh…nnnn.nm…ah…Naruto…this…feels…." Sasuke moaned about how fucking good this felt as he grit his teeth at the same time. His fingers clenched the sheets so tight that his knuckles turned white. He could feel it; the moment he has been waiting for was drawing nearer and nearer.

"Ah…Naruto!"

A little bit more…

"Ahhhhhhh!" Sasuke arched his back and shut his eyes tightly. He finally came into Naruto's mouth. In addition, he WAS screaming Naruto's name…so now he has to admit that he is Naruto's fanboy…

The blonde gulped it down and licked him clean.

Sasuke gasped for air from the sudden twinge of pleasure.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a devious smirk…

"It's my turn…," he said seductively.

Naruto bit his lip in anticipation.

Sasuke swung his legs over to the side of the bed and walked in front of it.

"Get up Naruto…I'm gonna fuck you against the bed…"

Docile Naruto obediently complied with his seme's command and got himself off the bed. He went to the front and bent over to place his hands on the mattress, he slightly lifted his ass in the air to give Sasuke a better view…

Sasuke went to his dresser to grab a bottle of lube. He squeezed out the contents into his palm and applied it to his cock. He licked his lips and started get another hard on by the sight of Naruto bending over like his sex slave. He approached his lover and positioned his cock into the right angle. He plunged into Naruto, hearing gasps from Naruto. The blonde jerked his head back and winced, also shutting his eyes with force from the sudden 'intrusion'. Sasuke placed his hands around Naruto's waist and started to thrust hard. The bed rocked with every thrust and push. The harder the bed shook, the more moans escaped the two lover's lips. The Uchiha's grip around the blonde's waist tautened as he plunged in and out faster and harder into Naruto.

"Ah….it's so tight…it feels good…" moaned Sasuke.

Screams of hot, sultry, sexual bliss resounded within the room accompanied with the rocking of the bed.

"Ah…Sasuke…fuck…" the blonde groaned and intensified his death grip on the sheets, due to being rammed forwards with incredible speed by one of the Sex Gods of Konoha.

"Ahh! Naruto!"

Sasuke pushed in a couple more times; he wanted to obtain the pleasure of hearing Naruto scream.

A bit more….

"Sasuke….I'm coming!"

Sasuke spilled himself into Naruto as he felt the blonde tighten around him. Both lovers shut their eyes with satisfied looks on their faces once they felt their ultimate climax. Sasuke withdrew himself from Naruto and both Jounins collapsed onto the bed heavily panting, sweaty, hot, wet, and gasping for air.

They both lay sprawled onto the mattress. Naruto moved closer to Sasuke and placed his head on his lover's chest. Sasuke closed his eyes and gently fiddled with Naruto's golden tresses; he breathed into Naruto's hair and gently kissed it.

"Sasuke…" said the kitsune.

"Nani?"

"Say you're fanboy…."

A little smile graced the Uchiha's lips as he kissed Naruto's hair again.

"I'm your fanboy…," he whispered.

Naruto nuzzled his face into Sasuke's neck and shut his eyes because he was tired.

"You are my fanboy…my one and only…" Naruto muttered.

They both fell asleep in each other's arms…AGAIN….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji's house……

Neji was in his room lying on his bed, he was contemplating all the reasons why he felt like this for a certain redhead. Maybe it was his uniqueness, his quietness, his individuality, understanding…or maybe it was just because he was plain sexy...

He had felt like this for so long. Ever since the chuunin exams, when he saw a dark stranger with such breathtaking eyes pass his way. Hyuuga never believed in love in first sight, but maybe Gaara changed Neji's mind.

The Hyuuga sighed, he pondered for so long but finding the answer was still to no avail. Why?

A knock was heard on the door.

"Hm…I wonder who that is…" the brunette muttered to himself.

He went to the living room, and then approached the front door to open it. The door opened uncovering a tall, mysterious redhead with blackened eyes with aquamarine ice crystals for pupils standing on the doormat with a wan smile upon his lips.

Neji's eyes widened and it felt like his heart had skipped a beat.

The redhead lifted a hand to wave hello.

"H….hi..Gaara…how did you know where I live?"

"Oh…um…I asked Iruka-sensei…Neji, can I come in?"

The Hyuuga moved himself from the doorway and gestured Gaara to come in.

"I…need to talk to you about something…" Gaara muttered. He turned around with a grim smile. "I'm leaving back to Sunakagure tomorrow…I just…" he paused for a moment to think of the right words. "Um…I just came to say good-b" His words were suddenly cut off by Neji's lips attached to his. Gaara placed his arms around Neji's waist to hold him closer. The Hyuuga pulled his lips away Gaara's pulled him into a hug.

"I…don't want you to leave…you can't just leave" Neji whimpered.

"I've already been inaugurated as Kazekage…It's not that easy to just…leave…"

"If you think it isn't easy to leave, is it easy to just leave me?"

Gaara closed his eyes and lowered his head.

"No…not it's not…" he grimly replied.

OWARI!

Oooh…Cliffhanger!!

I'm so evil! Right?

Wait for next chappie!!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15 Confessions

Chapter 15 Confessions

Okay…so I wasn't exactly planning to make a lemon for Gaara and Neji, but since my friends and some readers are requesting me to….I decided to make one! I hope you guys like it...oh yeah…**It's still graphic** Can you believe a fourteen year old could think up this much smut in one story??!?!?

THIS IS FOR ALL YOU GAARAxNEJI FANS...

Gaara placed a hand on Neji's soft, brown, dark tresses. He gently stroked Neji's hair as he softly hushed the brunette's faint sobs.

"It's hard to leave someone…it's hard to leave someone you love"

Neji slowly closed his eyes and sighed in relief. He found some comfort in knowing Gaara felt the same way; he knew it ever since he first kissed him in the forest. Neji breathed into Gaara's neck and kissed him.

"Gaara…you really love me? What about Naruto?" his voice was muffled from his lips gently kissing Gaara's pale skin.

"Yeah…I really…love you" Gaara's lips slowly drew closer Neji's ear "Naruto's with Sasuke…"

The redhead hurriedly started to slip a hand up the brunette's shirt up his lower back; Neji pulled his head back from the crook of Gaara's neck to fling his arms around the redhead's waist. Gaara gently towed him closer and closer until their crotches met. Gaara gazed so intensely into the pale, lustrous orbs that vacantly stared back, but also never seemed eradicate the sadness behind them at the same time. Neji's eyes started to occupy themselves with little tears, the blank expression quickly shifted to a crying, ashen face and Neji stooped his head down to conceal his teary eyes. The redhead slipped his hand out from the brunette's shirt. Gaara tilted his head forwards to meet Neji at eye level. The redhead lifted a hand and cupped Neji's chin to raise his face back to his.

"Neji…don't cry…" Gaara said reassuringly.

The brunette started to sniffle and looked at Gaara with pleading eyes.

"You…you can't just leave…," he muttered.

Gaara sighed and just smiled back in return.

"Not after a…." Neji was soon silenced with Gaara's soft lips upon his. The redhead's tongue slowly licked against Neji's rosy crevice, Gaara's tongue leisurely parted his lover's lips, letting himself in uninvited…well, not really….

Gaara continued to slip his hand up Neji's shirt, only this time slipping his hand up from the front while Neji tightly held on to his waist. Gaara moved his hand up to play with the brunette's nipples, his nimble, dexterous fingers circled Neji's areola, stimulating them to erect rapidly. Neji let out a small muffled squeak from the sudden pang of miniscule pleasure from right under his shirt. Tongues intertwined together in hot, sultry kisses, unwilling to let go as Neji slowly slithered his hand down Gaara's trousers. His hand was fully "submerged" into the stygian darkness (lol…I know, I just **had** to write that).

Gaara's boxer waistband lightly constricted his wrist, but that didn't stop Neji from "delving" into the depths. The Hyuuga's evocative fingers teasingly caressed the redhead's soon to be protruding manhood. Diminutive groans escaped their throats between every passionate kiss. Gaara started to push Neji against the nearest wall, they both managed to make it near the staircase. The two men staggered up the stairs in each other's arms, their sultry kiss still unbroken.

A few more steps they were able to reach the Neji's bedroom. Neji's pulled apart from the kiss and freed an arm from Gaara's waist to open the bedroom door. Neji looked back at Gaara and quickly sealed the gap between them with a hungry kiss. As they entered the room, they struggled to strip their clothes off, but they managed to do it nonetheless. They unsteadily walked over to the bed.

The redhead and brunette broke the kiss and paused to breath for a while. Gaara pushed Neji onto the bed and leaned against him; he caught the brunette's wrists with his hands and gently pinned him down against the bed. Neji's waist was between Gaara's legs.

Gaara bent over to plant a kiss on the Hyuuga's neck and gently lapped the pale skin with his fragile, pink tongue. Neji tilted his head from Gaara to give him from access to his neck. Gaara's tongue slowly trailed its way up to the Hyuuga's jaw. Neji breathed heavily and groaned a little as he felt his manhood start to erect. The Hyuuga forcefully started to thrust his hips up and grind against Gaara's erection. Gaara let out a small cry of pleasure as he felt Neji rub against it. The redehad freed a hand to play with one of Neji's nipples, he slowly tweaked it and the brunette let out a tiny moan. Gaara lifted his head, licked, and kissed his way down to the Hyuuga's navel.

His tongue went down a little further.

His tongue finally touched Neji's protruding member, Gaara held it with his hand and took it into his mouth. Neji's head jerked backwards when he felt the sudden pang of bliss from Gaara's warm, wet mouth. The redhead started to slowly move, Neji's cock slipped in and out of Gaara's mouth. Neji's hips shifted up and down with Gaara's pace. The Hyuuga grabbed on to the sheets and tightly clenched them. The pace gradually quickened and Neji moaned a lot louder than he expected. Gaara closed his eyes and let his tongue play with his lover's manhood. The Hyuuga could feel his climax soon coming.

Just a few more…

Gaara's pace went the fastest it could and Neji quickly shut his eyes and tensed up when an implosion of cum filled the redhead's mouth.

Gaara lustfully swallowed and licked Neji clean; he looked back at the Hyuuga and smirked.

He sat up and went on his knees; he lifted Neji's legs and wrapped them around his hips. He leaned forward to plant a kiss on Neji's lips; he brought his head up and drew closer to his ear.

"Are you sure…you want to do this?" whispered Gaara.

The Hyuuga closed his and breathed heavily.

"Yeah…"

The redhead head nodded and inserted his middle finger into the Hyuuga's mouth. At first, Neji was confused and replied with a perplexed look, it was obvious that it was his first time. Gaara playfully chuckled at Neji's innocent bewilderment.

"You'll understand later…."

Gaara slid his finger in and out as Neji sucked and licked, making his finger wet and coated with saliva. The redhead could feel Neji's warm, soft tongue playing with his hungry digits; this made him want to explore his lover's mouth even more. Gaara slid another finger into his partner's mouth and did the same as he did with the first finger. Once they were both wet, he pulled them out and spread Neji's legs apart.

The redhead slowly inserted his finger into Neji. The Hyuuga let out a small gasp as his eyes widened. The finger gradually sunk deeper into him until Neji enclosed Gaara's whole index finger. Gaara gently stirred inside of Neji with his index finger as he was also try to get his middle finger inside, this made Neji inwardly moan. Once the two fingers were fully contained, Gaara slowly started to part the opening with his fingers. Neji balled his fists when he felt himself slowly being parted by the redhead. Gaara stimulated Neji to open even further by thrusting his finger in and out of the Hyuuga's no longer tense opening. Neji bit his lip from the convulsions of pleasure he was obtaining just by Gaara's fingers.

A few moments later, the redhead pulled out and positioned himself. He sat up and went on his knees, gripped Neji's hips and penetrated. The sudden moment of penetration jerked the Hyuuga's whole body; he shut his eyes, reopened them and gulped. He could feel Gaara inside of him. The redhead started to thrust in and out of Neji, breathing harder with each push. The whole bed started to rock with the soundtrack of moans that ceased to stop ( why do I always write such stupid stuff like that?), Gaara's fingernails deeply dug into Neji's waist with his grip. The brunette sweated, clenched his fists and moaned with every blissful thrust, which was driving him closer to his orgasmic ecstasy. (Lol…I'm such a weird writer…)

Moans became louder as sweat dripped and sparkled off their beautiful bodies from every forceful push. Gaara could feel it nearing, so could Neji. The redhead drove into him a few more times before he could release himself. Neji shut his eyes and his mouth gaped as he felt himself about to lose it.

Gaara felt Neji tense up around him, which emphasized the whole meaning of 'pleasure'. Gaara threw his head back and screamed in pleasure as finally came inside of Neji and the Hyuuga came on his and Gaara's abdomen. They had reached their orgasm.

Gaara withdrew himself from Neji and collapsed onto him, breathing heavily and gaping. He finally gathered the strength to move, and lay adjacent to Neji on the bed. He took the brunette into his arms and cuddled him.

The pale, white orbs met with the blackened eyes. A genuine smile graced Gaara's lips as he gently tangled his fingers into Neji's long hair. Gaara lowered his head to kiss his lover on the forehead; he could still taste the sweat when he licked his lips. Neji placed his head onto Gaara's chest, sighed. The Hyuuga's eyes fought with the temptation to close, but Neji refused to let himself sleep. Gaara chuckled to himself, he found the sleepy Neji somewhat adorable.

"Go to sleep…." Gaara whispered.

"I…I don't want to sleep…" replied the tired koibito.

"But you're tired…please sleep…"

"I…don't want to miss any moment with you…I…you won't be here...to..." Neji was growing even more tired as he replied hesitantly.

Gaara quietly shushed him and kissed his forehead again.

"Go to sleep for me…."

Neji started to lose control of his eyelids, his eyelids became heavy and all he could hear was Gaara's heart beating at his ear.

He fell asleep.

A smile tugged at Gaara's lips as he watched Neji peacefully sleep. He gingerly stroked Neji's hair and just happily watched his lover sleeping. He didn't want to miss a moment…

OWARI!!

just pretend you didn't see mistakes

Next chapter…is probably going to be up in two weeks because I won't be able to update, I will start it this week, but I don't think I'll be able to finish it.…sorry; it's just that I'm going to Thailand for a week for a school trip…

PLEASE REVIEW!...or no next chapter…heheh..i'm so evil….


	16. Chapter 16 Informal Goodbye

Chapter 16 Informal Good-bye

9:00

Darkness filled the room, quietness resided within the stygian atmosphere that enveloped Gaara and his sleeping angel. All this time the redhead was wide-awake and watching over his Hyuuga, not wanting to miss his last moments with his treasured koibito. He rested Neji's head onto his beating chest while tentatively trying his best to refrain himself from budging. Gaara silently watched the faint shadows that danced around them; he just vacantly blinked through the darkness and stared at the walls that felt so empty.

Why was he leaving?

Could he just leave something he had really never felt before behind?

He struggled to contrive a sincere reason to why he was leaving. Was his village really more important than…Neji? Gaara closed his eyes and scowled. He feigned a happy smile again as he breathed into his lover's hair and wistfully sighed, which seemed like the millionth time. He played with Neji's hair for the last time, wanting to remember every strand of velvety hair that slid through his nimble fingers. He warily and cautiously started to slip his lover's head from his chest to rest it on the nearby pillow. Gaara swung his legs over to the side of the bed; he did this inaudibly to avoid waking up Neji. He blindly walked through the blackness with the tiny illumination of the moon that bled through the curtains as his only source of light. He groped around the floor for his clothes. Once his fingers finally touched upon them, he quickly grabbed them to get dressed.

Gaara slowly unwrinkled the fine creases that defaced his clothes with his hands. He took a final glance at his sleeping angel, the moonlight that that lit the perfect contours of his face made Gaara see Neji's true beauty, which only made things worse….he was starting to regret having to leave even more. We walked up towards the sleeping Hyuuga and gently planted a kiss on his lips. Gaara slowly backed away, placed a note on Neji's nightstand and turned around to leave the room…to leave Neji.

"Sasuke?"

The blonde gently shook the Uchiha's sleeping body to wake him. Sasuke eyelids flickered open and closed numerous times, as he was abruptly woken up from his pleasant slumber. He tilted his head to the side to look at the blonde that was wide-awake in the darkness. He scowled and sighed in annoyance.

"What..." he asked blankly.

"I was just thinking about Gaara…," replied the blonde sadly.

"What about Gaara?"

"He's leaving tomorrow...or tonight…I don't know. I'm just worried…"

"Why?" Sasuke placed his arms around Naruto's waist and pulled him closer to comfort him.

"Neji…Neji really likes Gaara…."

Sasuke inwardly smiled and sighed once again.

"Gaara won't let it all fade away that easily….especially if it's someone like Neji…they're well I guess…in love…. he won't just forget it all…not after they just…." He paused for a while when he had realized that he sounded a lot like his lover, best friend, and rival, Naruto. The perplexed blonde looked at him through the darkness with curiosity.

"What do you mean by after they just? After they just what?"

An amused smile fixed itself upon the Uchiha's pale lips.

"Isn't it obvious, Dobe?"

"What is?"

"I mean, it had to have already happened by now…." Replied the Uchiha.

Naruto was still confused as always….Sasuke found this entertaining.

Sasuke chuckled to himself once again and placed his hand across Naruto's cheek. He affectionately caressed the tender, sun-kissed skin in the shaded obscurity that fell upon them in the night. The Uchiha tilted his head, leaned closer and gently pushed his forehead against his koibito's with their noses touching. His lips briefly brushing against Naruto's.

"I love you for your dumbness…it's so cute" said Sasuke suggestively.

The blonde pouted and scowled at him, even though it wasn't noticeable.

"Hey! I'm not that dumb…" Naruto retorted.

"You're dumb and you're slow…."

"Screw you…"

"Please do…" Sasuke planted a kiss on Naruto's lips and slowly parted them with his tongue, Naruto didn't hesitate and he submissively let Sasuke in like that good little uke he was.

After a few moments of kissing, Sasuke controlled himself from fucking Naruto and tersely broke the kiss. The Uchiha slid himself off the bed and groped (not that type of groping…) the walls for the light switch. Once his fingers stumbled on it he flicked it on. Bright light flooded into the room to rid away the darkness. He took a fleeting look at his sprawled angel and returned to putting his clothing back on. First, he got into his boxers (with little sharingan designs…) then, put his trousers back on. Sasuke caught Naruto staring at him while getting dressed which made the Uchiha smirk.

"What you looking at, Dobe?"

"Oh, nothing…you just look good when you're shirtless, that's all…." Naruto winked and stuck out his tongue.

"I bet I do…," replied the Uchiha sounding a bit narcissistic, but in a mischievous way.

The blonde just sighed, shrugged and slipped himself off the bed to get his clothing that were scattered so recklessly about the floor from his and the Uchiha's little game. The Uchiha looked at his normal garb, which consisted of his Jounin vest and navy turtleneck, he sighed and threw them back to the floor where they had once been lying. Sasuke dug into his drawers and pulled on a tight, black shirt that gently emphasized the soft contours of his muscled body. The ebony shirt that clung to Sasuke's body greatly brightened his pale, white skin. Sasuke's body wasn't too muscular; it wasn't too masculine, but almost feminine-like because he looked so elegant in any attire he chose to wear. As for Naruto, it was also the same with his body, elegant, not too masculine and almost feminine-like. Sasuke went back to his drawers and threw Naruto a blue shirt. The shirt hit the blonde's face and Naruto peeled it off his face to get a look at it.

"What's this for?" he asked while extending his hands to examine the shirt.

"I think you should wear that for now…It's not like we're going to have any missions anyways"

"Good point"

"Yeah"

Naruto slipped the shirt on and walked over to Sasuke. He snaked his arms around his waist and lightly kissed the pale pair of lips.

"Now what?" he asked as he broke the kiss.

Sasuke shrugged and vaulted his eyebrows simultaneously.

"I don't know…how about we…" the sudden rapping on the door downstairs interrupted Sasuke's sentence. Naruto looked past Sasuke's shoulder.

"Who could that be?" asked the blonde.

"I have no idea…let's go see then" Sasuke freed himself from Naruto's arms and turned to face the bedroom door, he opened it and prompted Naruto to walk through the door.

"Ladies first" he joked.

Naruto glared at him and gave him an incredulous look.

"I was a guy that last time I checked!" he retorted.

"Or was it the last time _I _checked?" Sasuke teasingly winked and extended a hand, telling Naruto to go first.

"Fine…but I'm a guy…just remember that"

"Yeah, of course I will"

The blonde exited and walked down the stairs as Sasuke followed from behind.

Another knock.

"Coming!" the kitsune called.

Naruto finally reached the last step he reached for the switch that turned on the light from outside and stretched a hand to open the door.

Gaara was standing there.

Naruto's eyes slowly widened at the unexpected visitor. Sasuke stood behind his lover and returned a look of confusion.

"Ga..Gaara?" said the blonde.

The redhead slightly smiled and bowed his head.

"Is there anything you need, Gaara?"

"I…I just came to say good-bye…" he replied melancholically.

Sasuke and Naruto unhappily frowned.

The redhead turned around started to walk away. A hand found its way onto his shoulder to stop him.

"Can we at least walk with you?"

Gaara smiled and nodded.

"Gaara…" said the blonde beside him.

Gaara turn his head to look at Naruto.

"Yes?"

"Neji…did you say good-bye to him?" he wished he had never asked that as he saw the distraught look on the redhead. Gaara sighed and just wore a disappointed smile.

"No…I haven't…"

--------------------

The three of them reached that bridge as he they met with Kankurou and Temari. The older siblings waved at them and Kankurou handed Gaara his gourd.

"Thank you" said Gaara.

There was a short silence.

Temari decided to break the silence as she went over to hug Naruto. As Temari wrapped her arms around Naruto, he was at first scared to hug back, but then he decided he could no longer be afraid and he placed his arms around her.

"Thank you. Thank you for making Gaara a better person," she whispered.

The blonde blinked a couple of times in surprise at the sudden gratitude he was receiving, especially from one of the sand siblings.

"Um…You're welcome, Temari"

She pulled away from the hug and smiled at him, her face and eyes radiant with the moon's pale illumination that lit the darkness between them. The older sand sibling turned to face Sasuke. The Uchiha timidly stretched a hand out for her to shake; Temari rolled her eyes and sighed at Sasuke's shyness towards her. She came closer and hugged him like she had hugged Naruto.

"I thank you too"

Gaara looked at Naruto with forlorn eyes, he wasn't prepared to just leave everything behind, but he didn't have a choice. Although he could always revisit Konoha, it would be a long time before the elders would permit him to do so again. Gaara saw Naruto walking towards him and he slowly backed away hesitantly. Naruto was a foot away from him and the blonde suddenly placed a hand on his shoulder. Gaara turned to look at the hand and looked back at Naruto's face.

"Good luck" said the blonde. He pulled Gaara in an embrace.

Gaara had no reply.

Once everyone was done with their goodbyes, the sand siblings started to make their way back home.

Naruto and Sasuke stared as they walked away into the night; their dying outlines disappeared as they past the trees in the forest until you could only see nothing else but black. Sasuke encircled his arms around his lover's hips and drew him closer to himself. Naruto looked back at Sasuke with his big, radiant, azure eyes that slowly started to fill with tears.

The pales lips lightly touched against Naruto's skin.

"It's not going to end here….." said the Uchiha…

--------------------

Neji opened his eyes.

He swung his arm to his right only to feel an empty bed.

Empty and left cold.

Gaara _was_ gone.

The Hyuuga slowly blinked a couple of times and let out a hard, longing sigh.

"I knew it…," he muttered.

The brunette sat up on the bed and turned the lamp on. Once the dim light filled the room, he noticed a small note laying on his nightstand.

It read…

_Neji…_

_Beautiful eyes with a beautiful smile_

_Makes me want to see your face again even for just a while_

_You might never realize how much it's hurting me_

_The pain of parting with you gives me agony_

_No matter how much I hate this, I don't want our love to die_

_But with such beauty as yours and my love for you makes it hard to say good-bye…_

The note had ended with wet tear marks all over the paper.

Neji was left alone once again….

Owari

Okay, I'm off to Thailand now bye!

please pretend you didn't see mistakes...'

Please review!


	17. Chapter 17 Engraved Memories

Chapter 17 Engraved Memories

Hey guys! Don't worry, Gaara+Neji isn't the main couple in the story…I promise that there will be lots of Sasuke+Naruto in future chapters okay?

------------

6:00 am

The letter that Gaara had written remained in Neji's shaking hands. The paper soaked with sweat and tears. Neji might look like a total pansy right now but the only person he ever loved was now gone…

There were dark, blackish purple rings under his eyes from long hours of no sleep, his pale, ashen face stained with tear marks from last night, and his facial expression was a haggard one. He was shivering from not having company to keep him warm.

A knock came from the door and Neji slowly slid himself from the bed. He unsteadily walked down the stairs while holding his head from dizziness. He finally reached the door and hesitantly turned the knob.

The door opened.

Neji found himself being hugged by none other than our favorite blonde, Naruto. He knew he couldn't pry Naruto off so he just decided to hug back.

"I'm so sorry, Neji" whimpered the blonde.

Neji closed his eyes and sighed.

"I'm…okay"

"Neji, I know you're not, don't lie because I saw your eyes" said the Naruto in a rebuking tone.

The Hyuuga pulled away from the hug and lowered his head in disappointment. He can't hide anything.

Sasuke popped up from behind Naruto and placed a hand on Neji's shoulder with a sympathetic smile on his face.

"I'm sorry too," he added.

------------

At the Sakura park…

The day was miserable…Dark clouds followed Neji, which seemed like they chose to hover above him only. Grey puffs threatened cry from the sky as the Hyuuga wistfully looked around for his missing lover. He _was _gone.

Neji shifted his sights to the nearby park bench and walked over to sit on it. The pale, white orbs observed the area as small, rose stained blossoms floated about the air. A small sakura flower parted from its branch to fall ever so lightly upon Neji's brown locks. He reached up to grab the flower and placed it on his left palm. The pearly circles deeply gazed in enthrallment at the light, pinkish tint of the flower.

"You look happy today…," said a voice in the background.

Neji tossed the flower to the ground beneath him and turned his head to see whose voice it was that called upon him.

Kiba and Shino, arm in arm.

Kiba lifted a hand to wave a small hello, Shino just nodded with his usual stoical face.

"Hello" said the Hyuuga. He lowered his head and frowned with a small hint of jealousy as he saw them both together, as a couple.

Where is Gaara now?

The two of them walked nearer to the Hyuuga and sat down with him on the bench with Kiba sitting right next to Neji.

"What's with the sad face, Neji?" asked Kiba.

"It's….It's nothing…." Neji lifted his head and turned away to avoid eye contact.

"Aw, come on…I know something's wrong with you today and I wanna know!"

"I said it's nothing!" retorted the Hyuuga.

Neji stood up and walked away. Without looking back, he just walked away as fast as he could.

Kiba turned to his lover with a look of guilt on his face.

"What did I do?"

"It's obvious isn't it? Gaara's gone…"

Kiba just sat there for a while and thought, until his mind finally registered what Shino had said.

"Oh…Neji likes Gaara?"

"Yeah…I've known that for years…," said Shino a taunting look on his face, as if he was looking at Kiba like he was stupid.

"Really? How come I didn't know until now?"

"Cuz you're stupid"

Kiba scowled and crossed his arms; he pouted his lips and gave Shino an incredulous glare. Shino just calmly sighed.

"I'm not that stupid!" barked Kiba. (No pun intended…well, maybe a little )

"Yeah, you pretty much are…"

"Shut up! Am not!"

"Just keep telling yourself that"

"I will!"

Shino removed his glasses and leaned closer to his lover; he licked his lips and slowly started to kiss Kiba on the cheek.

"But I love you for your stupidity, it amuses me"

Kiba's eyes widened and he started to grin.

"Really?" he asked.

Shino lifted a hand and stroked Kiba on the cheek.

"Yeah…"

------------

Two days traveling…

Gaara and his siblings were drawing closer to Sunakagure as each step Gaara took further parted him from his lover. Away from Neji.

"Let's take a break," commanded the redhead.

The group halted and sat on the tree branches that they were standing on.

"Gaara?" said the blonde in the group.

Gaara met eyes with his older sister and gave her a questioning look.

"Yeah?"

"Don't you miss…_him_?"

"How did you know?"

"I'm your older sister, I pay attention to these kinds of things" she replied proudly.

Gaara smiled back and sighed as he looked up into the azure sky.

"I do…"

"You love him?" Temari stood up to sit next to her brother.

"I guess you can say that…"

------------

Back in Konoha…

"Neji's been really down these past two days," muttered the kitsune at the ramen stand.

"I can tell, we've only seen him a few times outside of his house and refuses to talk to you and I, wow, he really is depressed," Sasuke said. (that coming from a supposed emo)

"Will he be okay?" questioned Naruto.

Sasuke placed an arm around the blonde and pulled him closer. A pale pair of lips touched Naruto's ear as the Uchiha's warm breath gently brushed against the blonde's sensitive outer shell.

"You know Gaara, it won't end yet"

"What if it _is_ over? What if he'll never see Neji again?" whimpered the blonde silently.

Sasuke tenderly shushed him with a finger and kissed him on the forehead. Of course, he was doing this when the ramen stand owner was turned away.

"Don't think like that…"whispered Sasuke.

"But I already am thinking that..."

"He's a strong person…I think we'll be seeing him again" the Uchiha reassured.

Cliffhanger…and foreshadowing

Sorry guys, I know this is a really short chapter and it's quite choppy…to be honest, I'm still tired from the trip…so please be patient and wait for the upcoming chapter.

Arigato and sayonara.

undeadmetalhead


	18. Chapter 18 The Memory Returns

Chapter 18 The Memory Returns

Hey guys! I'm back again with a longer chapter!

A LOT OF ANGST…

You have been warned.

In Sunakagure…

"Welcome back, Kazekage-sama." Said Baki as he bowed his head in respect.

Gaara returned with a nod, the other two siblings did as their little brother did. The silent redhead glared at everyone, walked ahead of them passing Baki, and off to his room.

"Is there something wrong with Gaara?" Baki turned his back to the siblings to look at Gaara leave for his room, and then returned his attention to Temari and Kankurou.

Kankurou shrugged his shoulders and gently nudged his sister with his elbow, he couldn't think of a reasonable answer to why Gaara was so gloomy while coming back to Suna, well, gloomier than usual. Temari glared at Kankurou and arched her eyebrows as if he was expecting her to give all the answers. Kankurou scowled back.

Temari couldn't tell Baki that Gaara was miserable because he was missing someone back in Konoha, especially if he was missing Neji who was a BOY. Who knew how the people of Suna would react to hearing their Kazekage liked a…boy. Would they despise Gaara? Would they be happy for him? Everything was a mess.

"Um, he's just…depressed," replied Temari.

"Well, he's just more misanthropic than usual," added Kankurou.

"You used such a big word there, Kankurou. Have you been reading the dictionary or something?" said Temari desperately trying to change the subject.

Kankurou looked at her with a questioning look.

"What?"

Temari sighed in annoyance.

"Never mind."

"No, I mean…Why are you trying to change the subject?"

"Shut up! I'm not!" the blonde lied.

"Yes you are, we were talking about how depressed Gaara was and suddenly you wanted to talk about me having a huge range of vocabulary." Replied Kankurou.

"I never said you had a HUGE vocabulary, you dumbfuck."

"Whatever, do you have ADD?" said Kankurou intending to annoy the shit out of his older sis.

"What the fuck? I don't!" Temari gaped.

"Seems like you do"

"Okay, I guess I'll leave you two guys to argue." Said Baki, he turned away and quietly left.

Once the arguing was done, the two of them turned to look back at Baki but he was gone.

"He's gone…," said the blonde.

"I can see that. Now, why were to trying to change the subject again?"

Temari grabbed Kankurou by the arm and led him to her room. Once she was done dragging him inside she quietly closed the door. She looked back that her brother who was sitting on her bed. Temari sat next to him and looked at him with serious eyes.

"Why'd you close the door?" asked the younger sibling.

"I don't anyone to hear me say this."

"Say what?"

"Okay, the reason why I wanted to change the subject is because I didn't want to tell Baki that Gaara is depressed because he misses a guy back in Konoha"

Kankurou's eyes widened as he gulped.

"What? Our brother's gay?"

"Yeah, you can put it that way."

"Wow…"

"I know. I'd never expect Gaara to like someone in that way, let alone, a boy." Temari said.

"I'm…happy for him." Kankurou muttered.

Temari gasped in surprise, and then she smiled.

"You don't mind? I mean, I locked the door so no one would hear you screaming like hell, ranting about how much of a homophobe you are, but you really don't mind?"

Kankurou inwardly chuckled and placed a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"You've known me my whole life and you still haven't figured out that I'd always be proud of Gaara finding love no matter who that person is. C'mon, he is my only brother. My little brother. I'm supposed to care about him, right? Hell, I even care about you." He smiled.

Temari blushed at Kankurou's sudden sweetness. He was right, after all these years of her knowing him she should have known better than to doubt Kankurou's love for her and Gaara.

"Kankurou, you never cease to impress me." She shuffled closer to him and gave him a hug, then a kiss on the forehead.

"You may be an asshole sometimes, well, most of the time but I love you too anyways."

He blushed.

"Yeah…No more sibling love, please! It's too scary!" whined Kankurou he tried to pry his sister off him.

"Shut up! You just ruined the moment, dickhead!" she unwrapped her arms around him and crossed her arms in annoyance.

"Fuck you…" said the younger sibling.

"Please don't…"

"Ewww. What the hell do you mean by 'please don't'?!" screamed Kankurou.

"That will teach to never say that to me again."

"I won't."

"Good, I don't want you to."

At last, everything faded to complete silence.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Konoha….at the bar...

"Neji? There's Neji." Whispered Naruto.

Sasuke tilted his head to the side to look past Naruto; he spotted the Hyuuga sitting alone at a table at the corner farthest away from people.

"He's still acting emo isn't he?" asked the Uchiha.

"I guess so…he reminds me of you…" smiled the blonde.

"Hey, I'm not depressed today am I?"

"No, you're somewhere along the lines of acting normal."

"Everything became okay when you came into my life." Sasuke lifted a hand to take Naruto's.

The blonde cocked an eyebrow and conveyed a look of suspicion.

"You're not trying to get me to sleep with you again, are you?"

The Uchiha's lips spread into a horny smile. God, he's such a horny bastard. Naruto pulled his hand away and placed his hands on his hips.

"Pervert…" he muttered.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Neji' POV

Gaara…the only name that haunts my mind. I can't get rid off it no matter how much I try to kill it. It's like a stain that refuses to wash off. Like a broken mirror's shards, which continue to penetrate your skin, muscle and bone no matter how much you bleed. I feel like I'm drowning in hopelessness, like I'm choking on my own fucking blood.

Love.

A memory.

You.

Me.

Us.

Gone…

My conscious tells me that he's coming back, but another part of tells me I won't be seeing him again, ever. I hate that part of me, the one locked away and hidden within obscurity. The one that fills me with anger, hate, confusion, detestation and even love.

I don't know what to believe, it's like I've lost another part of me again. Like a puzzle missing its pieces that will never be uncovered. Condemned to hell. Yes, that is how I feel.

Numb, that's how I want to feel. Like a person that's been drug induced to sleep.

I hate this.

I don't want people asking me 'why' I'm like this. I guess I'm just me. A poor, tormented me. That's right, that's what they always say. I don't want them to pity me. Yes, I know I sound angry at the world. Like the whole fucking universe has been placed upon my shoulders for me to bear. Well, guess what, that's how I feel no matter how much I want to feel dead. Lifeless. Numb. Heartless.

Fuck it, I'm not gonna take any pity from anyone.

I have an urge of letting the tears go down, just to let them spill and make me feel even slightly better.

But I won't let that happen.

Not even one tear.

It wasn't too long ago that I was alone with Gaara, in my room, in my bed. But it seems like an eternity of waiting. Three days was it? Fuck, it feels like three years.

Every second feels like a minute, every minute feels like and hour, every hour feels like a day, every day feels like a month. God, I'm so pathetic.

Every fucking moment without Gaara makes me feel...sick.

I need to feel him with me. Hell, even IN me.

I need him.

I want him.

I…love him.

My list goes on…

I see them. Shit, Naruto and Sasuke again. This is getting pretty annoying you know?

I know they care, I know they want to help, but they just don't understand my situation. Or at least I think they don't. Maybe Sasuke would, but then again Naruto could too. I don't know who went through more pain. We could all be equal or something. Great, I'm letting my mind wander again.

It's hard to keep on one subject when you have so much shit going on in your head. Love, pain, death, depression, feelings and you get the point. But all my thoughts focus onto one topic, Gaara.

He's the one. The only one.

Now, they're walking up to me. Sasuke with his stoical face and Naruto with his azure eyes and worried smile. You know the usual.

There he goes again with the blue eyes of pity and that little worried smile. Naruto, why do you do this to me? When I want to tell you to fuck off you always give me those big, blue eyes with an innocent face. No wonder why you changed that damn Sasuke. Who would have thought that Naruto could find the Uchiha a heart?

No, no, no, they're getting closer….

End of Neji's POV

"It's been three days, Hyuuga. Don't you think you should give yourself a break?"

"I guess I should, but I don't think I should be taking advice from you, Uchiha."

"Hn."

"So, Neji…Um, you feeling alright? Asked the kitsune.

_Yes, of course I'm fine. I feel like killing someone, wanting to feel numb, feeling like I wanna be drugged to death. So to answer your question, yes, I feel fine. _Thought Neji.

"Um, I'm alright." Neji finally replied.

"Like hell you're alright!" retorted Sasuke. "You're just moping around, aren't you?! If you fucking love him so much and do something about it! Don't just sit here being pathetic! Love won't find you if you don't respond to it!"

All the attention was driven to the corner Neji, Sasuke and Naruto were at. Naruto walked up behind Sasuke and placed his hands of the Uchiha's shoulder.

"Sasuke…please, don't scream at Neji…," he whispered.

Stares, curious banter, looks and glares were all focused into that spot.

"Don't fucking tell me what to do, Uchiha!"

"Stop! Just stop it!" fumed the blonde as he stepped in between them.

"Naruto…I'm sorry...," muttered Neji. He abruptly stood up from his chair and angrily glared at Sasuke.

Sasuke scowled back.

"I won't be told what to do."

Neji left this as a parting statement.

xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

End of Chappie..

Thanks for reading guys. In addition, no, I was not incorporating any incest in this chapter. I swear. That was just some friendly sibling rivalry. I think.

Wait for the next chappie! I'm sorry if this chapter made you feel depressed…

-undeadmetalhead


	19. Chapter 19 Dark Walls that Enclose Us

Chapter 19 Dark Walls that Enclose Us

One word: **Graphic**

**99 SasuNaru dedicated!**

The Hyuuga precariously glared at everyone. His lips began to tremble while breathing heavily. He slowly made his way to the exit while muttering various profanities under his breath. Nothing could fill the crevasse that had developed within Neji's heart, the only who could fill it was Gaara.

"That fucking Uchiha Bastard! Why the hell does he always want to get into my business?!"

He stepped outside and slammed the bar door, the walls shook from the impact. Boy, was Neji pissed. Gasps, whispers and banter faded to silence and people returned to what they were previously doing as if nothing happened at all. Sasuke hadn't moved a single inch since Neji had stepped out. Naruto cautiously walked up from behind him and planted a hand onto the Uchiha's shoulder.

"Sasuke…why did you do that?

The blonde locked gazes as the Uchiha turned around with a vacant expression, which looked like it had been wandering within an empty void.

"I did that…because I care. I hate to see him like that and I thought I'd help him a little." Sasuke said.

"Doesn't seem like too friendly of a way of helping him, now does it?"

"No." his head shook. "Neji doesn't respond unless you piss the asshole off. I've know him for years and I've come to the conclusion that he needs to get laid more often, which explains why the bastard is so fucking conceited and won't admit that he's been horny for Gaara all these years."

Naruto softly chuckled at Sasuke's crude sense of humor.

"You always surprise me." Laughed the blonde.

"Just wait when I surprise you in bed." Sasuke smirked and slung his arm around Naruto's waist, he pulled him nearer so that his lips touched Naruto's ear.

"You're horny even after what just happened?"

The Uchiha's tongue slowly swiped at Naruto's sensitive ear as the blonde began to shudder with a hint of pleasure of his face.

"Yeah…" whispered Sasuke.

"Do you think we could go to my place for once, Sasuke? The blonde pouted as he placed a finger upon his lips trying to make himself look cuter than he already was.

"Only if you do anything and everything I tell you to do…."

Naruto smirked and nodded submissively.

"I promise I will do anything and everything you tell me to do, my Seme…"

Sasuke gently blew into Naruto's ear and pulled him even closer despite the fact that 60 of the people were watching them.

"That's my good, docile, little Uke…"Sasuke whispered.

They quietly left that bar arm in arm to Naruto's apartment.

-------------

Naruto's apartment…

Naruto walked it and unhurriedly flicked the lights on as he and koibito entered his domain.

"I haven't seen this place in quite a while now, Naruto." Sasuke faced Naruto and grinned.

"Neither have I…" the blonde took a few steps forward and let out a nostalgic sigh.

"Well, I hope you'll be able to show me more of it soon." Sasuke shut the door behind him, snared Naruto's waist and left a trail of butterfly kisses on the nape of his neck. The Kitsune turned his head to graciously confront his captor. The chords of Naruto's neck stood out as his nose touched the Uchiha's. Sasuke quickly put his tongue in; Naruto didn't hesitate to kiss back.

The warmth and wetness of Naruto's mouth could make Sasuke come, but he would save that for later. His tongue churned inside the blonde's mouth with Naruto's tongue. The raven's pale hand unzipped Naruto's pants and slid its way down into Naruto's trousers. The blonde slightly flinched by the sudden 'invasion' going on down the next floor. He shut his eyes and bit his lip with and expression of guilty pleasure glued to his face. A moan traveled up Naruto's vocal chords to escape through his half-closed mouth. Sasuke lapped his tongue all over Naruto's neck, then temptation struck. His dexterous fingers toyed with Naruto's little friend, no, scratch that, it was FAR from little. Why not…His dexterous fingers toyed with Naruto's oh-my-god-holy-fucking-shit-it's-so-damn-enormous friend. Yeah, that's more like it!

Sasuke broke the kiss to take a breath. Naruto clenched his fists and began to pant. A surge of pleasure was rippling down his manhood, his face crinkled with the hasty jut he sensed commencing within his boxers. The grit of white teeth shone from Naruto's cringing face. The expression upon the kitsune quickly made Sasuke picture Naruto's expression during sex. A sexually enticing yet so guilty expression, like the one Sasuke gets after a good jack off. The Uchiha couldn't overcome his sadistic tendencies to grin at Naruto while he suffered and excruciating hard on. Slender, pale fingers manipulated the tip of Naruto's arousal; Sasuke could feel the small spurt of pre-cum that resided on Naruto. Fingertips jutted the head stimulating convulsions of moans from the blonde. Nevertheless, the moans that Sasuke's ears were receiving were inadequate. He had to hear more. Sasuke initiated his prominent hand job for his UKE and his UKE ONLY. (lol)

"Are you enjoying this, Naruto?" Sasuke whispered against Naruto's ear.

"Ah…Sas-…Sasu-ke…ah…please…you'll make me mess up the living room rug…,"

the blonde panted while he balled his fists so hard that he could feel his fingernails slowly digging into his palms. This sight only made Sasuke want more, he quickened the pace. Naruto felt himself draw blood from his palms, but the sensation he was obtaining from 'down under' was the paramount sensation he could only feel while ignoring other concerns. Feeling the warm, scarlet liquid flow down his fingers and finally drip from his knuckles. Tiny blood drops trickled from the whitened knuckles to the orange house rug. Crimson stains expanded upon the rug's pilings. The little stains claimed Naruto's attention and he prompted is head forward to get a better look at the bloodstains.

"Ah…Sas-….Sasuke! You're cleaning that up!" he barely made it without moaning.

"Shut up, Naruto…You'll forget about all the stains we'll be leaving today."

Faster…

Faster…

Fastest…

Naruto could feel himself breathing heavier with every pump, losing his breath quickly he felt himself beginning to come. A spur of lewd indecency dwelled in the Uchiha's mind at the picture of Naruto coming. Seems orgasmic, eh?

Naruto's seed spilled all over Sasuke's fingers, boxers, and pants. Damn, that's a lot of cum. Naruto dropped his head to the side and panted as heard as he could, he couldn't breath from the sudden release. Sasuke drew his hand out and placed his hand before him. He intensely eyed the mess he had helped create.

"You come too fast, Naru-chan…"

Sasuke started to lift Naruto's shirt as he bit Naruto's ear. Sasuke's fingers circled Naruto's already erect nipples, the tips gently putting pressure on them. Sasuke rubbed his crotch against Naruto's buttocks stimulating him to protrude…but just a little bit. Sasuke pushed against Naruto causing him to stagger toward the bedroom out of dire desperation for a good fuck.

They reached the doorway with Naruto in the room and half of Sasuke's body poking from the outside of the doorway. The Uchiha ever so dominantly shoved Naruto onto the bed. The blonde landed prostrate on the mattress in such an Uke manner. Sasuke circled around the bed like an eagle lurking for its prey with murderous intent. Naruto recoiled from his prostrate position to face his lustful predator. Feral, ebony pupils observed their final reward after admitting love for him, after all the anguished years of denial. Yes, this endearing blonde _was _Sasuke's reward, property, Uke, best friend, and **true love**.

Never would he love again if Naruto were to leave, never would he breath again if Naruto were to die. Yes, Naruto was his **true love.**

Love...was never such a subject that got Sasuke to mentally apply it, only physically. All the restless nights sleeping in a cold bed without a warm body to share it with made him angry inside, confused, afraid, alone…

Nothing but anger, hate and detestation drenched his heart until…until HIM. The _truth _was easier to accept that Sasuke thought, the realization, epiphany, the completely new outlook on this bastard of an enemy and inseparable best friend.

Sasuke pulled out a chair that rested in the far left corner of the room beside the door; he placed it in front of the bed and sat down. Naruto replied with a confused look while Sasuke returned with a lusty grin.

"Remember that you promised me that you would do anything and everything I told you to do?" said the Uchiha.

Naruto nodded unquestioningly and reclined against the pillows.

"What do you want me to do, Sasuke?"

The raven's lips parted with a sexual smirk.

"Strip for me." ;)

Naruto cocked and eyebrow but eventually complied. He sat up and seductively unbuttoned his shirt each button that came closer to revealing those majestic, sexy abs that made Sasuke bite his lips harder and harder.

A smirk.

Naruto slid his arms out of the sleeves and tossed the shirt at Sasuke. He caught it and chucked it behind him exiting the door, which had stood ajar all this time.

Naruto rose up to stand, his legs wobbled like a sailor's leg after a three-month voyage at sea. This sight made Sasuke chuckle.

Tanned fingers slid the already unzipped pants and peeled the fabric off the long, sun-kissed legs.

"Don't forget the boxers." Muttered the Uchiha.

A smile appeared on Naruto's lips at Sasuke's humorous 'un-forgetfulness".

"As you wish."

Naruto slid his boxers off and threw them to the side. Sasuke grinned at Kaoru. (Naruto named his dick…lol)

Sasuke licked his lips and felt his hand creep to his crotch as he watched. Oh my, is Sasuke going to masturbate? Oh, I do hope so… ;)

His pale fingers slowly started to unzip his trousers. Naruto saw this and quickly responded with his own version of self-pleasure. The blonde toyed with himself. Tanned fingers circled around Naruto's groin. Sasuke inserted his hand into his pants and gently rubbed himself. Every second that passed Naruto did something even more obscene than his previous stimulation act and with every lewd action the blonde made, made Sasuke pump faster and moan louder. (I am not going to explain the details…. I'm such a lazy ass…)

The Uchiha felt himself drawing closer to his 'spillage' with every stroke; Sasuke finally snapped his head back that his Adam's apple jutted from behind the pale flesh of his throat. He came into his hands. The scream resounded in the room, or perhaps, the whole apartment.

"You made a big mess there…," said the blonde. He lolled against his pillows and watched the Uchiha pant. Sasuke took a final breath and looked back at the kitsune.

"It's not my fault…," he said.

"Good point, I'm too sexy for you. You come too fast, Sasuke-kun." Naruto snickered as he mocked the Uchiha.

Sasuke swallowed his own words. Maybe he _did _come too fast.

The raven placed his hands on his lap and rose from the chair. He took tiny steps toward his prey, Naruto. He took off his shirt, pants, and then boxers without haste.

A lusty grin emerged upon Sasuke's suggestive lips.

He first placed his right knee on the bed, which as followed by the left knee. He leaned forward and got on his hands and knees. He watched with unquestionable eyes, which screamed to claim its precious spoils. The bottom of his pink tongue touched his lower lip as he was right above Naruto. The blonde could see Sasuke's knuckles flex to clench the fabric that lay under them. Sasuke intended on slowly kissing his lover but Naruto raised his arms and slung them around Sasuke's neck to glue his lips to the Uchiha's.

Naruto's a bit excited.

Uzumaki poked his tongue against Sasuke's lips until he gained entrance. Tongues interweaved together as they danced to their own tune. The Uchiha pulled his hands away from the sheets and placed them around Naruto. He lifted the kitsune up so that Naruto's legs were wrapped around his waist, he was careful to not break the kiss.

Sasuke ran his hands up and down Naruto's back until they came to a resting place to cup Naruto's sexy, tight ass. They remained in each other's arms for a while, while kissing they also moaned.

-------

Sasuke placed Naruto back on the bed so that the blonde was reclined. He lifted a finger and lubricated it with his saliva.

"Spread your legs."

Naruto did as he was told. He winced as Sasuke inserted another, and another.

"Ah! Sasuke it hurts!"

"Don't worry….it'll all be over soon."

Sasuke slowly played with the blonde's tight opening, he slid his fingers in and out, in and out to loosen and relax the muscles. The Uchiha took out his finger and lifted Naruto's legs. He leaned forward and rested his hands on the blonde's slender waist.

"I'm going in…"

Naruto let out a small scream and flinched when he felt Sasuke enter, thank God he was wet.

"Should I put it all in, Naruto?" Sasuke smirked at his vulgar question.

Uzumaki bit his lip and hesitantly nodded. Naruto gasped when he felt something long and hard push harder into him.

"Ahhh! Sasuke!"

"You'll get used to it like always."

Sasuke quickened the pace, each push and thrust made his lover moan louder. The bed suddenly shook as Sasuke forced himself inside with blinding speed. Naruto threw his arms around Sasuke and started to claw at his back. His fingernails must have penetrated three millimeters into the pale skin.

"Sas-..Sasuke! I'm…hurting you…"

The Uchiha cringed as he felt his back beginning to bleed.

"It's….it's okay…I'll have to withstand the pain for now."

Each thrust dug Naruto's fingernails deeper and deeper. However, Sasuke and Naruto were enjoying it.

Crimson liquid broke from the skin and flowed down Sasuke's back, he somewhat enjoyed the feeling to some masochistic extent. The feeling of pain and sex. What a great combo.

They both panted heavily, eyes closed and bodies colliding with each other.

Perfect.

Harder.

Faster.

Sasuke could feel himself drawing closer to his climax; he thrust harder despite the fact that he was hot, sweaty and tired.

Final.

Naruto and Sasuke screamed and whipped their head back once they felt themselves spill. Warmth rapidly flowed into Naruto.

Sasuke withdrew.

Naruto 'un-dug' his fingernails from Sasuke's back and fell back. Sasuke soon followed and lay beside him. The kitsune looked at his fingernails and wiped the remaining blood onto the bed sheets.

"Sweat, cum, then blood? Who's gonna clean that up?" said the raven.

"Us."

Sasuke turned to his side to face Naruto and placed his hand on the kitsune's chest.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you love me?"

Sasuke looked the blonde confused. Of course he did, he loved him too much.

"Does it ever seem like our relationship is just based on…sex?" asked Naruto.

"No…what do I have to do to make you believe I love you?"

"Nothing…Well, there is one thing."

"What is it?"

"Let me be the Seme."

"What?! No, no, no, no…there is no way that the awesome Sasuke Uchiha is gonna become a fucking uke…"

A frown replaced Naruto's tired smile.

"But why?"

"Because…"

"How is that an answer?!"

"It's still an answer."

Naruto gave Sasuke that stupid look that could make and Uchiha's heart melt like butter.

"Pweeeease?"

Sasuke scowled and gave him the one-word answer.

"No."

"Waaaaaaah! Why?!"

"Because it says in the rule books."

"Sasuke, there isn't a rule book."

"Yeah there is! Just ask Kakashi-sensei."

"I will then."

"You do that."

"But one day….mmph!" Naruto's words were muffled by Sasuke's tongue inside his mouth.

"An Uke always subsides when his Seme's tongue is inserted in his mouth…" said Sasuke deviously. "It's rule number 18..." he continued.

Naruto giggled and smiled back.

"Maybe you're right, I'm susceptible to mouth rape from my lovely Seme. I guess I'll stay your Uke."

"I'm glad you hear that, Naruto." The Uchiha smiled in relief.

"Me too, I'm too lazy to do the work anyways."

They both shared a laugh together as rivals, lovers and best friends.

OWARI!

A review is most appreciated!!!

I sincerely apologize for the long awaited chapter, I have my excuses but I'm sure you guys don't wanna hear them.

Please wait for the next chapter! In addition, don't forget to review!


	20. Chapter 20 Waiting

Chapter 20 Waiting

**ANGST!**

**I give credit to the band Not Forgotten and their song Waiting.**

THREE years later… (I know, MAJOR times skip)

Konoha…

Sunday morning.

Sasuke and Naruto sat under the cooling shade of the trees near the bridge; they watched the steady flow of the clear, crystalline water surge atop the river rocks. The cloud shadows sluggishly drifted away with their silhouettes on the ground, just like we all drift away from the living world to the next one.

"Sasuke, it's been a long time…"

"Since what?"

"It's been three years since Gaara left." Naruto sighed and dropped his head to his chest.

"Maybe I was wrong about him," replied the Uchiha.

Naruto clasped his hands together, slouched forward and rested them beneath his chin while his elbows adjoined with his flexed legs. He gently bit his lip and blankly stared at the shaded grass beneath him without expression.

"How long will Neji have to remain in the hospital?" questioned the blonde.

"I don't know, Naruto. I just wish he hadn't been injured so badly."

"He's in too much pain now, it's best we don't talk about him. I know it's hard to not think about him. He's one of our best friends."

"I know, but I wish we could have done something to stop him from getting hurt." Sasuke curled one of his fists and angrily punched the grass.

"He'll get better soon…I hope." Wistful sadness reverberated throughout his sentence.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Konoha Hospital

His vision was blurred, the empty walls incandescent with brightness, but he could only see nothing but luminous white. The room was silent enough to be deemed a graveyard. His pale, long fingers slightly twitched to their own miniscule, spastic rhythm. He tried to speak, but the endeavor to render and single word came to no avail. Only his nearly colorless lips moved devoid of words, or maybe it was just the dry choking sounds of a thirsty throat needing water.

_Am I…dead?_

The light seemed to dim but then go bright again, this was happening many a times. After a few more moments of constant flickering, the light dimmed for the last time. Color was starting to flood his vision; subtle sounds of footsteps within the corridors began to enter his ears.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Naruto slowly shuffled next to Sasuke, he leaned his head onto Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke's pale hand gently stroked the blonde's cheek with affection. Dexterous fingers tenderly converge with the sun-kissed exterior. The Uchiha lifted and arm to enfold it around his lover, once he did that he smiled at the faint sounds of breathing that were coming from Naruto. The blonde nuzzled his head between Sasuke's neck and shoulder. Sasuke nudged his nose into Naruto's hair and gently kissed the golden locks lovingly. A tiny whimper replaced the sound of Naruto's breathing. Sasuke felt the delicate weight of a teardrop slide over the skin and dampen his chest. A frown replaced his smile. He closed his eyes and held Naruto tighter to assure him that everything was going to be alright. Naruto embraced the Uchiha with all he could.

"Naruto, you don't have to hold back the tears."

"But he nearly died…" Naruto sniveled.

Sasuke tenderly shushed him and reclined his head against the tree as he looked at the clouds.

"The sky is beautiful today…Naruto." Sasuke sighed and slowly drifted to sleep.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sunakagure….

Monday night.

_Open up my eyes  
Saving what's been broken  
_

The night seemed so cold and lonely; the haunting wind was the only sound that bellowed that passed Gaara's ears. The moon was the only illumination that hovered within the raven-black sky; even Gaara's beloved moon was not apt enough to heal the bottomless wounds in his forlorn heart. He sat there on his roof wandering in his secluded world of cynical misfortunes.

The young Sand Shinobi vacantly blinked his jaded eyes before the giant, white orb that dangled like a still portrait. He sighed a cynical, prolonged sigh and crossed his arms world-wearily, as if the damn universe blamed him for being the fucking Kazekage of Suna. The thought of making his father proud by being inaugurated Kazekage would always remain a dream. But of course, he couldn't make him proud because that bastard of a father was DEAD. Gaara knew the day was inevitable; he was the village's weapon.

'Weapon' Is that all they thought of him?

People prejudiced against him when they didn't even know HIM, those bias bastards.

Fear.

That word is always nailed to Gaara's heart, the fearful mindset of losing himself to everyone and everything.

Of being possessed.

Of being possessed by the world.

The spiteful mentality of those who oppose his every being and essence, those who hated him for being Gaara.

DEVOID OF LOVE.

When he was a little child he would always cry, everyone was afraid of him.

Why? Well, I guess fear is infectious to the narrow minded.

A self-loving carnage, yes that's what his name was after. On the contrary, now Gaara was far from a self-loving monster because he loved…Neji.

_Wasting all this time  Now I know you'll never see  
This side of you that I know  
It's been killing me far too long  
_

The wind howled its own eerie, Delphic melody that only Gaara could hear. The mellow noises of the moving sand somewhat seemed uncanny. But the silent desert wind that played in his ears was his only consolation to the loathsome subsequent afterthoughts, which the human heart so horribly exhumed. The rotting decline of hatred, soon filling with love and regret.

_It's such a long way down from here  
All this time I've waited  
Never seemed to change your mind  
I'm pleading, do not be afraid  
Has all our time been wasted?_

Has it all been wasted?

This question was up to Gaara to answer.

_  
Sinking with each step  
Scared of what might be next  
For me in this game we've played for so long  
My instincts disappear  
The only voice I hear  
Is telling me to run away from here_

Run?

Could he just run away?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Temari, where's Gaara?"Asked Kankurou.

"I don't know…I haven't seen him all day."

Kankurou sat down and restlessly tapped his fingernails on the dinner table as he watched Temari set it with plates.

"I think I know…"

"Then wh-"before Temari could finish Kankurou had already left the room to find her youngest brother.

Kankurou rushed up the stairs to Gaara's room, he slowly opened the door and peeked in only to find the window open. He rushed to the balcony and frantically searched around him, but there was no Gaara to be found.

The roof, yes! The roof!

Kankurou used the balcony as a ladder of some sort and made his way to the roof. Once he finally climbed atop, he saw nothing. Nothing but the darkness, wind, sand and moon mixed in a jumbled blur.

"Gaara! Where that hell are you?!" he anxiously screamed. He was breathing heavily as if he were nearly on the verge of hysterics.

"Fuck!"

Kankurou ran back and returned to the balcony, back to Gaara's room, down the stairs and back to the kitchen.

"Gaara's missing!"

Temari let go of the plate and leaved it to shatter on the floor. Her eyes widened with apprehensiveness and lips trembled.

"How could I have not known?!"

"What is it?"

"He's going back, Kankurou. Back to Neji!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Owari!

Thank you so much for waiting!!!

Please review!!...please:(


	21. Chapter 21 Revisiting Reminiscences

Hey guys! I'm back! I'm so terribly sorry about the really long wait. You see, my fanfics got deleted from my computer and it included chapter 21, so I had to rewrite the chapter again. Ahh! and all my doujinshi's and other fics were deleted too. Damnit! Again, I'm so sorry!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Chapter 21 Revisiting Reminiscences

"Shit! Gaara! Why the hell did you leave without telling us?!"

Kankurou frantically panicked as he slung his bag over his back. He gathered his supplies for the chase and looked at Temari for instructions. Temari also was anxious and tripped over her own feet with a loud thud. Kankurou saw this and stifled a chuckle (like a fangirl seeing Sasuke naked) as Temari scowled at him.

"How the fuck can you find the time to laugh your head off at a situation such as this?" She embarrassingly got herself to her feet and brushed the minuscule amount of dust that spread on her skirt.

Kankurou peeled his fingers from his lips and mockingly looked at her.

"Well, I wasn't laughing. I was only enjoying the moment of seeing you act stupid."

"Don't act smart with me…." she retorted.

"I'm not."

"Then let's go, we've already wasted so much time arguing about something so trivial such as sibling rivalry." She turned her back to him. "Bastard…" she whispered under her breath.

"Hey! I heard that!"……he followed after her and whispered "Bitch…".

Temari eyed him with a precarious expression based on unstable eruptions of fury. Her feral eyes conspicuously filled with the palpable anger. She lifted her chin and slowly closed her eyes as she sighed, then looked back at her brother.

"I won't kill you now, but only for Gaara's sake. Not yours." She said.

Although her remark was superficially abusive, it did have its own sibling-love undertone. I mean, what are they supposed to say to each other anyways?

"I love you too, Sis…" Kankurou wryly smiled and followed after her.

You may be wonder why they are so worried about Gaara. He _is _the Kazekage of Suna after all. Well, the last time he was alone in the outside world beyond Suna he was out on a killing binge. And Kankurou and Temari weren't too surprised or too happy with that situation they were left to deal with. I guess Gaara just lost himself. Being possessed by a demon isn't an easy job, but it also isn't an excuse.

_Gaara will be okay…I know he will._

_He's living for someone. _

_Neji…_

_xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxox_

Konoha… 8:00 AM

_The light. _It's everywhere. Neji's vision was blurred, the bright whiteness smeared across his line of vision. He could only make out the faint beige color of the quickly fading walls. Tiny flickers of dark and bright had commenced to interfere. His subconscious mind spurred to budge, but he couldn't even lift a finger. He blinked his eyes but couldn't rid of the blur.

After a few subsequent momentary flashes of black and white he could finally feel the sound flooding his ears. Just as he began to hear the faint buzzing of the fluorescent lights, unfortunately the pain in his abdomen had also awoken. He opened his eyes only to find himself in a cold, lifeless room.

He suddenly flung his arms to his sides hitting the side railings of the bed. He arched his back in pain and tightly clutched the metal beside him with both hands. A tiny film of sweat was secreted upon his brow, due to the convulsion of pain within his frail, battered body. The white pupils eyed their owner's abdomen to see it bandaged.

"What the fuck happened to you?" muttered the Hyuuga.

His pale fingers slowly started to unwrap around the metal rails, his fingers soon slid off to feel the white gauze tightly bound around him. He had noticed that blotches of crimson blood had seeped through the material and turned some areas into a deep, dark cherry red.

"Ugh…"

Neji grimaced as he lifted himself enough to sit up. He sighed with a tired tone and just stared at the walls for a few moments. He silently pondered to himself as to why he was in this room. How did he get here? When and how long? This place looked so familiar, yet he couldn't remember. It was like dying to live, and breathing to choke. Two perennial thoughts of memory and loss in his head occurring simultaneously.

"Who am I…"

The door to his right had opened, and a blonde with a worried expression with another dark haired guy with a monotonous face had walked in.

Neji eyed.

Naruto walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder and gently squeezed.

"I'm sorry…" said Naruto. "Please forgive me…" he continued.

"Please forgive us…" added Sasuke.

Neji looked at them confused. Why the hell were they apologizing?

Naruto put aside the strands of dark hair that obscured the Hyuuga's face with his fingers and pushed them back behind Neji's ears. Then, he set his hand onto the Neji's chest and the other hand on his back to carefully push him down to rest.

"Please rest, Neji-kun. I want you to get better as fast as you can."

_Hmm…So my name is Neji? Then, who are these guys?_

Neji hesitated for a moment, but finally surrendered to Naruto's caring words. He complied and lay down.

"What happened to me?" the Hyuuga asked, yet still unsure if he wanted to know.

The blonde's face started to deface itself into an expression of guilt.

"Well, you see..."

"Who am I?!" Neji interrupted.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at him with utter shock. Their eyes greatly widened.

"Don't joke with us, Neji!" retorted Sasuke.

Neji pushed his face into his palms and trembled.

_This is not happening…I have to remember._

"Please, Neji! Please tell me this isn't real!" demanded Naruto.

_Oh god, please god let me remember. Who is this blonde? _

_And this other guy, who is he?_

_Wait…no…_

**Flashbacks:**

Red..

Blood-red.

Crimson.

Vermillion.

Scarlet.

Blood.

Love.

**End of flashbacks.**

All these thoughts and flickers of red, light and dark hues. What did they mean? And…love?

_Did I love someone?_

_Who?_

_And the red?_

_What did red have to do with love?_

_Oh god..._

Neji tangled his fingers into his hair and tugged. He began to breathe so heavily that it scared Naruto half to death.

He looked at them both with wistful and forlorn eyes.

"I don't know who I am. I don't know who you are. I don't know anything anymore…"

Gaara's POV

_I have to see him._

_I wonder how he looks now._

_Is he safe? Oh, god. Please let him be safe._

_Will he remember me?_

_I hope he does…_

OWARI!

I will work on the next chapter right away!

Until then, I bid you farewell.

Well, I'm really leaving...but...just wait for the next chapter.

I THANK ALL OF YOU WHO HAD THE PATIENCE

xoxox

please review if you can!


	22. Chapter 22 Remember Me?

Chapter 22 Remember Me?

"What do you mean you don't know yourself anymore?"

Neji looked back at Naruto with his lost eyes. He fiddled his fingers trying to contrive a reasonable answer. Beads of transparent sweat slowly trickled down the pale, ashen skin of the Hyuuga.

"That's right. I'm sorry, I don't remember myself." He wryly said.

"Well, anyways. This is Naruto and I'm Sasuke." The Uchiha said at random.

Naruto glared at him and crossed his arms.

"You're playing along with it, Sasuke?"

Sasuke shrugged and then sighed.

"Well, if he says he can't remember anything, then why not just play along till he gets his memory back?"

"What if that doesn't happen?" interrupted Neji.

"Then, you'll have to start over." Sasuke replied.

A knock resounded from the door and a nurse entered with gauzes, disinfectant, pair of scissors, a needle and some weird green liquid in a small vial.

"Gomen, I need to give Hyuuga-san his shots for today and change is bandages. Tsunade-sama's orders." She said politely.

Sasuke and Naruto turned to each and nodded at the same time. Sasuke faced the door and beckoned his lover to follow. Once they left Neji gave his attention to the nurse.

She walked up to Neji and carefully laid the needles on the table adjoining the bed.

"I'm Nurse Ayano Morinozuka, you may call me Ayano." She smiled, yet Neji felt somewhat uncomfortable. Especially when he was lying down in a bed half naked and vulnerable as ever. A sweet smile wouldn't work for him at the moment. Remember those movies where the nurse with the sweetest, most innocent smile cleverly misleads everyone into thinking she's not guilty, and actually, she's the one to blame for all the mass murders and infanticide? Well, Neji felt like one of those poor, poor patients.

_What if she put something funny in the stuff? _

_No…I'm just really paranoid right now…shit! I don't even know who I am! _

She gingerly cut the bloody bandages with great care not to agitate the wound that it was meant to conceal. She then gently lifted Neji's lower back to pull the rest of the bandages off, and set them aside near the needle. Neji saw this gigantic gash on his abdomen. Tiny stitch marks surround the wound, the thread stained with dry blood.

_Now how the hell did that happen? _

She sterilized the needle with some cotton, and then she siphoned milliliters of the strange looking, green liquid that the vial contained. The Hyuuga watched the liquid ascend milliliter by milliliter in the transparent, glass tube. She signaled Neji to lift his right arm. He was reluctant at first, but finally complied with her orders.

Neji eyed the shining steel as it pierced just right below his right ribs. He winced a little once it was all it, then cringed when the liquid had started to spread into his bloodstream. It felt like they were putting acid into his body. Melting and corroding away his bones, tissue and muscle. Hopefully that doesn't happen. Ayano withdrew the needle and swiped the bloodied area with the cotton and disinfectant. While she prepared the gauzes Neji pulled together enough strength to ask WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON.

"Ayano-san, um…how did this happen to me? And…where am I?"

Ayano smiled and unfolded the gauze.

"Well, to answer the 'where am I' part of your question, you are in Konoha Hospital."

_Konoha? Why does that sound so familiar to me? So close, yet so far. _

"And the first?"

"That I cannot answer, Neji-san. It is your friends that visited earlier that you must ask because I know nothing of how that wound on your abdomen came to be. I'm sorry, but please, if you must ask questions on how and when you got here I'll be sure to answer them."

The Hyuuga sighed, in an irritated sort of fashion.

"Well, then. When and how?"

Ayano set the bandages down beside him.

"That blonde boy and his friend came to this hospital around three months or so ago. I remember it vividly. You're clothes were deeply stained in blood, your face was bruised blue and purple, and your cut… well, it was worse than we could imagine. Your cut was extremely serious that you were on the brink of death itself."

Neji listened intently.

"Your innards were about to fall out, you were lucky enough to have friends drag you half-dead to the hospital. We took you to the emergency room and called upon Tsunade-sama for the problem. Even for her, your problem was a bit difficult. She did various medical jutsus and even had help from apprentices. She had to perform her last resort. It was either you live or die, but there was a catch to the jutsu. If she performed it on you to save your life you would either have temporary memory loss, or permanent memory loss."

_God I hope it's not permanent… _

"What are the chances of it being temporary?"

Ayano frowned and looked Neji in the eyes.

"It's an eight percent chance that you'll get all your memory back. It's not guaranteed, but who says miracles can't happen?"

The Hyuuga was scared now! Eight fucking percent that his memory would return….

"Once she finally performed the jutsu and placed all your innards in correctly, she called Anko-san to stitch up the wound. We went to our blood bank to inject blood into you after the extreme hemorrhage you had. You were in a deep state of comatose for a long period of time, and now that you've awaken, it seems that you have lost your memory, Neji. I'm just hoping you'll gain it all back. Just hope for a miracle."

"I hope." He glumly muttered.

"Please sit up."

Neji tried to pull himself up, but he somewhat felt like a patient with mononucleosis when they would always be exhausted. Ayano kindly helped him.

She picked up the gauzes and cleaned Neji's cut with the disinfectant, he cringed again the burning acid sensation he felt. With the area clean, she placed one end of the white material on to where his belly button was and started to twine the bandage around his lean waist.

"All done. Now please rest, you definitely need it if you want to get out of here with all the things your friends are going to try to do to get your memory back."

Neji nodded and stared blankly at the windows.

"Bye, Ayano. Thank you."

She left with a parting smile and shut the door.

X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3

Sasuke's House. It's been hours since they had left from Neji's room.

Naruto sloppily sprawled himself onto the blue couch and blankly stared the chalky ceiling.

"Sasuke, I don't know what it is, but I have a really strange feeling." He said almost in a worried tone.

"What is it., Naruto?"

"I don't know, it's just that I have this really weird feeling that…" Naruto paused.

"That?"

"I know this may sound extremely stupid, but I have this intuition that Gaara's coming back to Konoha. Don't ask why I feel that way because I don't know why,"

"Then I won't ask."

Sasuke sat near his lover in the remaining space the couch could offer, he gently placed Naruto's head into his lap and stroked the golden hair with his nimble fingers. Sasuke saw the look on Naruto's face; it was a sad, worried expression that only Naruto could put on. The one where his eyes were on the verge of tears, yet they remained dry. And his face was that of a dejected angel thrown out of heaven. Sasuke let out a prolonged sigh.

"You're still sad? C'mon, at least Neji's okay."

"Well, I made him lose his memory by not being able to protect him, and I feel responsible for that, Sasuke."

"You are not the only one who wasn't able to protect him, Naruto. And it is absolutely not your fault that he lost his memory. It was an either do or die situation that Tsunade-sama had to perform. You and I did the right thing by bringing him there or he would have already been buried a long time ago."

"I know, but…I wish"

"No buts…"Sasuke interrupted.

Naruto started to tear. Sasuke's cute, little Uke started to tear up.

"Aw, c'mon, Naruto. Please don't cry now." Said Sasuke, sounding somewhat guilty for making him cry.

"I'm not crying!" Naruto said hesitantly.

"I can see them, those little drops of water. Don't lie to me, Naruto." Sasuke gently swiped the tears under his lover's eyes. And bent over to kiss his nose to comfort him.

God what an Uke that blonde is…

"I'm sorry for making you cry, if you want, I can make it up to you…" Sasuke winked with another one of those sadistic, yet loving horny smiles. Naruto feared those smiles, but couldn't get enough of them. Just like he couldn't get enough of Sasuke's wonderful compensations, aka fucking. It was one of those smiles where you felt safe, unharmed and sought after, yet you knew the consequences of falling in to it. In Naruto's case it was a sore ass for three days and nights. Ouchies. Then again, it was worth all the pain

The Uchiha traced Naruto's soft contours with hit fingertips. His finger happened to brush against the blonde's lips and Naruto caught it with his mouth and began to suck it.

"Now you think my finger's a lollipop?" Sasuke grinned.

"No, not really." He replied with Sasuke's finger halfway into his mouth.

"You know where it's been right, Naru-chan?"

"Sadly…I do."

Sasuke enjoyed the moment of feeling Naruto's soft, wet tongue play around until he finally withdrew it from his mouth. He leaned down to kiss him sideways.

"After all that fuss with Neji, we haven't been able to get any action…" whispered the Uchiha. Then he left a small trail of butterfly kisses across Naruto's forehead.

Naruto giggled, which I might add, was **too** cute for a Uke. It's so cute that it makes me puke my fricken brains out. The blonde lifted his arms to pull Sasuke's head closer to his lips. Naruto felt his tongue slip outside his mouth and touch his lover's. Sasuke gladly let Naruto gain access into what I call, his 'heavenly manhole' considering all the wonders it could do, but only for Naruto. Ha. I can't think of another name for his other hole, sorry. I can only tell you that Sasuke has claimed all of Naruto's manholes…and left marks. You may think Sasuke's an abusive one, but you should know Naruto likes it that way. They both have strange moments of sadomasochistic impulses, especially at night.

Sasuke embraced Naruto's body tightly against his. His hand slowly snaked up the blonde's shirt, his cold fingers made contact with Naruto warm nipples. Just as soon as the coldness touched him, Naruto made a small gasping noise between the wet kisses. Sasuke fingertips started to rub the soft flesh, going faster with each moan.

Sasuke gave Naruto a final kiss and pulled away. He gently took Naruto's head off of his lap and stood up.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?"

Sasuke grinned.

"What are you thinking??"

"Sit up, dobe."

"Nani??"

"Just sit up properly, now!" Sasuke sounded so demanding. He was the Seme after all.

"Okay, okay!"

Once Naruto sat up he looked at Sasuke for further instructions.

Sasuke placed a finger on Naruto's chest and trailed down to the blonde's crotch. He smirked and bit his lip.

"Your legs, now! Open up!"

"Fine! Geez…" Naruto did as he was told.

Sasuke got on his knees and fiddled with Naruto's buttons and zippers until he finally got Naruto's pants open. He stood back up again and roughly tugged at Naruto's pants, and threw them across the room nearly hitting the lampshade. The blonde held on for dear life as he was nearly thrown with his pants.

"Sasuke! What the hell are you thinking?!"

"You'll see…"

Again, he went on his knees and rested his fingers on Naruto's crotch. Naruto felt uneasy at the moment.

"Oh, I see…" the blonde finally says….

X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3

Konoha Hospital at night.

The room was almost lightless, only the dim reflections from the moon passed through the curtains. Neji lay awake. Awake as an insomniac. He thought he was hallucinating when he saw a swift shadow pass by him. No, it was just his imagination. But why was the window open?

_What the hell is going on? _

_Why do I have a feeling that someone's watching me? _

_Fuck! _

Out from the darkness a hand smothered his mouth and pressed hard, but not hard enough to hurt him. Muffled screams reached the stranger's ears. Neji couldn't move.

"Oi! Hyuuga…" said a voice in his ear.

Owari!

I guess I'll have to end the chapter here. I'll continue the Sasuke and Naruto thing next time kay? Bye!


	23. Chapter 23 Numbed

Chapter 23 Numbed

Recap!

_Sasuke got on his knees and fiddled with Naruto's buttons and zippers until he finally got Naruto's pants open. He stood back up again and roughly tugged at Naruto's pants, and threw them across the room nearly hitting the lampshade. The blonde held on for dear life as he was nearly thrown with his pants._

"_Sasuke! What the hell are you thinking?!"_

"_You'll see…"_

_Again, he went on his knees and rested his fingers on Naruto's crotch. Naruto felt uneasy at the moment. _

"_Oh, I see…" the blonde finally says._

End of Recap

A bothered expression left Naruto's eyebrows furrowed. He wanted it, but was it really a convenient to be doing this? Our poor little blond didn't know how to answer, so he just reacted as any adorable Uke would.

"Oi! Sasuke! Don't leave teeth marks on me like last time okay?! Oh yeah, and don't fricken suck too hard…do you really wanna hurt your only fuck toy?!"

The Uchiha winked then licked his lips.

"I'll hurt you during sex only if you want me to. I feel rather sadomasochistic today." Sasuke gave one of those 'you're too fuckable' looks which gave Naru-chan the creeps. It was like getting Sasuke's hand stuck down his Uke's pants. Even though they both enjoyed it, Naruto would also want Sasuke's hand out. He knew that trying to not get excited was too farfetched, especially with the sex god of Konoha. Why, who knew enemies could be such horny idiots. Sasuke plus Naruto, plus lube equals hot scene of bishies showing their rough love. Ha ha sex is so inevitable in this couple's world.

Naruto responded with a incredulous glare with a little sweat drops clinging to his forehead. His fingernails clawed the sofa while feeling a chill in his spine.

"You just gave me that look again, it really scares me."

"Get you excited?"

"Um…in a sick sort of way, yes, Sasuke."

"Good…like I said, I'm feeling sadomasochistic."

"Shit…"

Sasuke gingerly placed his finger on the head of Naruto's arousal. The little, blonde Uke flinched for Sasuke's finger was cold to the touch. Maybe some hot yaoi action would warm them up.

"Ah…Sasuke…it's so cold."

The Uchiha gently slid his finger down to get his whole hand around Naruto.

"Don't squirm so much like last time, Naruto."

"But…I can't…it's too…"

"Shut up, Dobe."

Sasuke licked his bottom lip and took Naruto in; his teeth grazed the tender skin and rendered a little gasp from the Uke. The blonde's arousal grew hotter while Sasuke's tongue gradually added some warmth to it from body heat. Naruto felt himself slide in and out from his lover's mouth; each suck drew the blonde closer to his limit.

"So…wet…nnnhh" resounded a moan which belonged to Naruto.

Naruto could feel the tongue tease it, play with it. Fingernails tore at the material, cheeks red and hot. Tantalized by such sensual moans impelled Sasuke to get so hard. He could just feel himself wanting to escape.

"Sasuke! Ah!"

Naruto started to tug at his lover's hair; gentle, yet not tender type of tugging. It was more like pulling on Sasuke, only he didn't want Sasuke to get hurt. More moans emitted from the blonde only made Sasuke go faster. Naruto clawed and scratched with his neck left slack on the couch with a tremendous amount of pleasure on his face. Every muscle in his body began to tighten, waiting for his final release.

It felt so warm, the spillage of cum. But the release felt so good. Sasuke tongue swirled around inside his mouth, tasting. A smirk grew on his face as he was hearing such heavy groans coming from his Uke. He swallowed it up one last time and 'cleaned' everything up. He couldn't help but smile at Naruto's face. So cute and speechless, so flabbergasted and adorable.

Sweat drops clung and dripped down Naruto's sun-kissed skin, some drops touched his upper lips. Sasuke rose to kiss Naruto's tender lips and wrapped his hands around his wrists to prevent any escape. The blonde didn't resist, only playfully hesitated. Naruto could taste himself in Sasuke's mouth. So sick, yet so enticing. Sasuke desired to go further so he pinned his uke down even harder.

X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3

Neji's hospital room

The Hyuuga couldn't see anything, he could only feel something cold gagging his mouth. He wanted to scream louder, but the barrier on his mouth blocked his efforts to even try, besides, he was too exhausted. So whatever happens, happens. He couldn't breath when the blockade moved up, also covering his nose. After a few moments of temporary normal breathing, it soon became painful moments of stagger, struggled breaths.

"Don't scream, please."

_What the fuck do you mean 'don't scream?!" you're fucking smothering me and I can't breathe right now, asshole! Get your fucking hand off of me, if I wasn't so weak right now I'd fucking kill you already!_

"I'm not going to hurt you…" 'It' finally removes its hand from Neji's face. Loud gasping noises filled the room.

"Who are you?" the Hyuuga asked in a breathless manner.

"I thought you'd know." He the stranger answered. "I'm…hurt, Neji."

The voice sounded so familiar, yet so distant. He couldn't grasp whose it was in his mind for all his memories had been eradicated with one injury. He only remembered one thing, and it had to do with love. Did he love his person? If so, who was it? All he could do was lay and think simultaneously, being as weak as he could ever be.

The Hyuuga didn't move, well, it's not like he could anyway. He was somewhat fearing for his life at the moment, for he didn't know who this person was. He didn't know what was to come if he tried to fight back while being handicapped. Each passing moment seemed to draw closer to unbeknownst suicide. He didn't want to be here, yet wanted to fight.

"I sense your fear, Neji."

Neji felt his eyes widen, his heart miss a beat, and all his muscles twitch from fear. His pupils dilated, and his mouth ajar. Breathing seemed like a challenge rather than a subconscious action.

"Get a-a-away from m-me!" Neji screamed with such dread. How did he decline into so much horror in such a sudden period? Well, Gaara usually has the effect on people.

"Do hate me that much, that you'd forget me?" asked the voice, this time in a saddened manner. "After I've come so far to return to you, you've forgotten me. What happened all this time, my love?"

"….Love?" Neji froze after he'd be called 'my love'…who was this man? He asked himself.

"How can you forget me so to do me such injury?" now the stranger's voice started to shake. Hi whole aura seemed so rejected, depressed and tremendously sad.

"I'm so sorry, but I know you."

Okay…I know that was extremely short, but don't overlook its content. I've really busy…updating my other stories. I promise to make something a lot longer than this chapter next time, but for now I have to pack okay? Thank you guys! Undeadmetalhead loves you.


End file.
